Spurius
by RoboticDragon
Summary: Sequel to the Libero Trilogy (Ancillam, Filia, Invictus). Starstreak goes in search for his biological sire, Dawnstar gets a trine, and Starscream fights off his remaining demons, finally giving him the peace he never had. Contains rape, abuse, strong language, slash.
1. You're a Bastard

**Author's Note:** _Spurius_ is the sequel to _The Libero Trilogy_ _ **(**_ _Ancillam,_ _Filia, Invictus,_ in that order). If you have not read _The Libero Trilogy_ yet than do so immediately or else you will be _very_ confused.

 _Spurius_ is filled with violent rapes, suspense, gruesome/graphic torture and fighting, drinking, robot drugs, interfacing, BDSM, family drama, and slash. You have been warned.

Have some tissues at the ready as you read for this story will be an emotional roller coaster. And please fav, leave reviews, and share!

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

 **Disclaimer** : The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

The air was dry, the breeze having a slight chill to it despite all the many fires burning. The air smelled, the wind carrying the stench for miles. Burning energon was never the nicest of scents. It stunk. Not like burnt metal, or rotting flesh from organic bodies. No, it had it's own unique flavor. It was like something bitter, something foul, and upsetting.

It smelled. Everywhere. For miles. The corpses of all those who had fallen littering the ground for as far as the optic could see, many of them still on fire.

The ground was warm, from the fire, the bombs, the hot shrapnel, and bullet shells. It looked nothing like it had before the battle. Now a wasteland of bodies, all having perished for what? Nothing in the end. Only for a servoful of miles to claim between the never ending feud.

It was so loud, the screaming of Seeker engines, the shrieking of missiles, the deafening roar of explosions, and the cries of the dying. Now, it was silence. Only the whistling of the wind through the blown out frames of those who had lives only kliks ago.

Well, not completely silent…

"HELP ME! PLEASE, HEEELLLPPP! AHHHH!"

"Shut up, Autobot!" Starscream growled as grabbed the femme, holding her in place. His blue servo grasping her codpiece and tearing it off, ignoring her cries and begging.

"Please, please, PLEASE! Don't do this! P-please!" The Autobot femme cried hopelessly, her optics white with static and coolant flowing down her cheekplates.

Starscream didn't care. She was his now. And he would get what he wanted from her. He folded away his codpiece, his spike already hard and impatient to begin. He pinned down the femme, forcing his spike into her valve, and started to thrust with everything he had. He could have cared less that he was hurting her. Her screams were the sound of victory. He deserved this, after all. He had fought a hard battle, won it, and now it was time to reap the rewards. And what better than a good frag with such a gorgeous looking trophy?

The femme bawled loudly, covering her faceplates as she was raped. It hurt. All of it. But she couldn't fight back. He was stronger than her, heavily armed, and they were there also.

"Give it to her, Scree! Frag the Autobot right out of her!" Skywarp giggled like a little devil, his wings fluttering from his excitement.

Thundercracker stood by, his arms crossed and usual bored expression on his visage. He was eager to get his turn, but the rule was that Starscream went first, then Skywarp, then him. Then the cycle repeated until there was nothing left of their little plaything.

"Please, _please_ , PLEASE! Ow, hah, please stop. P-PLEASE!"

"If you don't shut up I'll tear out your vocalizer." The tri-colored Seeker snapped, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her in place.

"Do it, Screamer. You're sexy when you tear Autobots apart." The teleporter snickered, his lopsided smile much too large for his face.

"Oh, I'll tear someone apart." Starscream grumbled, focusing on thrusting into the femme.

He kept going, not reacting to her whimpers or slight struggling. He finally overload after a time, gritting his denta as he growled. The femme jumped a little when she felt him filling her with his transfluids, trembling now since the act was complete.

Starscream pulled out of her and shoved her at his energetic trinemate. "Don't break her."

"I won't." Skywarp said quickly, grabbing the femme, turning her around, and opening his codpiece. He quickly penetrated her and proceeded to hump furiously, causing the femme to scream and cry even louder.

Starscream perked his wings as he kept lookout, making sure no one came by to spoil their fun. Thundercracker occasionally glanced over his shoulders, mostly concentrating on the femme, impatient for his turn.

Skywarp growled when he eventually overloaded, clutching the femme tightly. Panting, he pulled out and shoved her at the blue Seeker. "All yours, TC."

Thundercracker took the whimpering femme's servo, gently leading her to him. He was not rough when he turned her around and entered her, his arms hugging her firmly to his large frame. She gasped and moaned as he began to thrust into her, not as hard and fast as his trinemates, but it still wasn't the most pleasant feeling for her.

She softly cried until he overloaded, causing her to reach her climax as well. She yelped and pulled against his hold as he exited her. He silently handed her back to Starscream where the cycle started all over again. He used her, handed her to Skywarp, then he to Thundercracker. They kept going, tearing at her plates as they got rougher, biting her neck cables, pulling her arms, and throwing her against the ground. She screamed and cried, unable to free herself from the cruel Seekers.

They had each overloaded with her eight times before Starscream threw her battered frame to the ground. She cried helplessly, too weak to stand.

"I think the glitch has had enough." The Decepticon Second grunted as he stood over her.

"Please… _Please_! L-let me be…" She softly begged, looking up at him with the saddest, most pitiful of optics one could create.

"Oh, fear not, my dear. We are through with you. You fulfilled your purpose and are now free to go."

She looked up at him, surprised, then happy. "Th-thank you. Thank you!"

Starscream aimed his pistol, the barrel of it almost touching her brow between her cerulean optics. Her optics widened with fear, her frame trembling.

"Please, please don't-!"

She didn't get a chance to finish before the gun went off and her abused body fell limp to the ground. The evidence of her last breems of life clearly imprinted on it.

"Well, one less Autobot." Starscream said as he subspaced his pistol.

"Now we need to find another femme to frag!" Skywarp exclaimed. "Brothel? I'm still horny!"

"You're always horny." Thundercracker grunted, his arms crossed and looking as grouchy as ever.

Skywarp laughed like a maniac, his wings fluttering from his excitement. "Want me to frag you, TC? You look _so_ sexy right now!"

Starscream smirked. "I might take you up on that offer. But later."

"Got it, Scree!"

"Don't call me that."

Skywarp skipped over to his trineleader and hugged him, smiling stupidly. "You're _so_ sexy and fraggable, Screamer. We don't need a femme when we got _you_."

"Femmes are pretty worthless when I'm around." He smiled, patting his trinemate on the helm lovingly.

"Yeah, femmes are just for fragging and beating. Who needs them!? Not us! Plus they are DRAAAMAAA! Like, seriously." The black Seeker waved a servo in a very feminine manner.

"Well, I will most certainly never be involved with one. I have better things to do than waste time with one outside of the berth." He said resolutely.

"Femmes should all be kept in brothels and as our personal interface slaves."

"Agreed."

"You two are sick." Thundercracker grunted in his usual tone.

"No, I'm fabulous." Starscream said with a girlish wave.

"Too fabulous for any femme!" The teleporter giggled.

"Certainly. Femmes are not worth my attention unless it is to pleasure my frame. I'll never be close to one."

Never be close….

Never…

* * *

 **Vos - 52 Stellar Cycles After the Ending of** ** _Invictus_**

"She was a good friend… A great friend." Thundercracker said as he stood at the podium, addressing the solemn crowd.

Pallbearers walked down the isle, nearing the crypt.

"I miss her so much… She never shouted at me… She was incredible." Skywarp said softly, coolant leaking from his red optics.

Seekers lined the way, wings low, watching the procession.

"She was the best, really. I am lucky to have had her as my carrier. I'll never not miss my mom." Dawnstar spoke, taking her turn at the podium.

Wailing, final goodbyes, and servos touching the coffin, all wishing they could have been with her one last time. To have seen her smile again.

"She had a fire in her, that femme. She was the only one who could tame Starscream." Hotlink said with a faint smile.

They carried her coffin into the crypt, red optics filled with static, never looking away.

"If anyone could have led the Seekers better than Starscream it was her. For that short time she was in charge, I know I was scared of her." Bitstream chuckled, remember those fond memories.

They set her coffin down before a statue built of her, placing her into the grave.

"She was kind. She greeted everyone with a smile, and was so quick to help those in need. Whether Seeker or not." Sunstorm spoke.

The heavy, metal slab was pulled over her coffin, her monument looking like that of royalty.

"We will all miss her dearly. Her death just showed how utterly pointless the war really was when amazing sparks like hers were extinguished for simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Nacelle said bitterly.

They exited the crypt where all Seekers who had fallen before were now placed. Their frames recovered from morgues and battlefields from across the galaxy, finally bringing them home to lay rest in their proper graves. The first and only non-Seeker now resting with them, in the place where only queens should lie.

"At first I hated her… I only saw her as something to use as I pleased to. But she became the world to me and not a damn orbital cycle goes by that I don't regret the things I did to her. She was my best friend, my lover, my mate… Everything. She gave me the most beautiful daughter I never knew I wanted. She changed me. For the better. She made me a better leader for my people. She made me come to realize some very important aspects of life. My life." The Seeker leader paused, his golden crown on his helm and a red cape hanging from his shoulders, gently waving in the calm breeze. "If it wasn't for Moonstar, this war may still be ongoing. I may still be suffering at the servos of Megatron. There could be even more of us dead. Moonstar will always be in our sparks. She may not have had the frame of a Seeker but she was one of us. She was my Conjunx Endura, my equal, your queen if such a title is warranted for the position of the Alpha's mate. She is free now. Forever to fly in the skies above."

He watched as the crypt's massive, decorated door slid shut and locked, leaving only the dead within. He knew everyone was watching him, but he didn't notice. His optics could only focus on that door, knowing she was behind it. Cold, lifeless. They were watching him, silent as they saw their leader try to remain strong for them. Coolant leaking down his cheekplates, his wings neutral, optics dim. He swallowed, wishing he could have saved her.

"I love you, Moonstar. I always will. Thank you for everything you did for me and my people. We won't forget." He finished, looking over to her coffin and giving a nod for it to be carried to the crypt.

He stood there, unable to move, watching that door still. A large servo rested on his shoulder, making him finally look up into the loving optics of his Conjunx Endura.

"Starscream?" Skyfire said barely louder than a whisper.

The Seeker leader just looked at him for a long moment before pushing him away, transforming, and flying into the sky, unable to take it anymore.

Skyfire and the Seekers watched him go, knowing that he needed some time alone. Dawnstar glanced at the others before transforming and flying after her sire. She followed him to the top of the capital spiral, transforming and landing on the massive balcony. The door was open as she ran inside, her wings lowering. She walked to the large berth and sat beside him, placing a servo on his wing and stroking it to comfort him.

"Dad?"

He didn't look up, crying into his folded arms as he lied on his front, his wings drooping.

"I miss her, too. We all do." She hugged him, needing physical contact and comfort.

He finally sat up and hugged her back, crying into her shoulder, clinging to her tightly, scared of losing her. Coolant flowed down her cheekplates, rubbing circles on her sire's back.

"Let it out, dad. We all miss her. We all do." She said softly, her optics offlining.

* * *

 **Spurius**

 **Chapter 1**

Cybertron was much different after nearly 53 stellar cycles since the war ended. The economy was better, cities were being rebuilt, businesses were thriving, and Autobot and Decepticons alike were beginning to get along.

Vos was primarily inhabited by Decepticons. Shortly after Megatron died, Starscream relocated all his Seekers, the Constructicons, and many other Decepticons to the ruined city. They had labored without rest until generators were built, giving the beings energon, and then worked even harder to repair the towers and other buildings. Businesses soon moved in, and now the city was almost as it once had been.

After the crypt was rebuilt, the dead were collected from across the galaxy by cleanup crews. The frames of Seekers were removed from the massive piles and given to Vos to be laid to rest. It was comforting almost to know that he managed to keep one promise to his people, that they all would be returned home in some way or another.

With the city almost completely restored and his people safe, he encouraged them all to begin having families. And that they did. Seekerlets were popping out faster than Hook could keep up with. Almost a hundred were born after the first stellar cycle of given the command, and even more the next few stellar cycles.

The Seekers all resided in the spirals, which were the tallest towers within the city. They were called spirals for all the balconies on them made it appear that they were just giant spiraling staircases.

Each spiral was comprised of multiple apartments. Every apartment was three levels. The first level had a living room, a storage room, energon dispenser, entertainment system, and various furniture. A door connected to the living room led to a massive balcony that served as the "front porch" to the apartment. The other two levels of the apartment were berthrooms, washrooms, closets, all filled with various furniture and items.

These massive apartments were owned by a trine each or by a single Seeker. Their large size ensured that plenty of Seekerlets could live inside, allowing the trines to make a lot of them. Which their population needed to grow badly.

Starscream and his trine lived in the capital spiral, which was different in that it wasn't composed of just apartments. There were his quarters at the top which were larger than any apartment, and above it on the final floor was his throne room. The rest of the tower was composed of living areas for guards, storage rooms for weapons, medical facilities, and a laboratory.

Every spiral did not have a way in from the ground. The only way to enter was to fly to a balcony. Inside each tower was a "tunnel." Like an elevator shaft going from the ground to the top, only it was circular, much larger, and had no elevator. Seekers would use their thruster heels to fly up or down, having enough room to pass each other and carry large items.

Every apartment had an opening to land on the first level of from the inside, and another door.

Even though not all the hundreds of spirals were occupied, they had still been repaired for the future generations to settle in. The grounders lived in their towers and various other buildings below, where all the businesses were located. Most of the towers were once used for Seeker businesses and offices, but now very few Seekers were into such work after fighting for so long. They were now being used by grounders and other flying models, with some Seekers trying to relearn their skills in non-military positions.

Starscream was proud of how well his city was doing. He had managed to even get trade going with other city-states, ensuring the economic future of Vos. His city was well fueled, safe, the housing perfect for raising families, and the future looking bright.

He had done it. He had gotten his people through this war and got them a better life because of his sacrifices and leadership. They were pleased with him. His trinemates were pleased with him. He was pleased with himself almost.

No, it was happy. It was great to be a Seeker. It was great leading these incredible people and watching them grow. And how eager they were to introduce their newest creations to him and tell their little ones what a great leader he was. It all was perfect.

Why wasn't he happy?

"Seeker Starscream of Vos, Alpha leader of the Seekers, former Second in Command and Air Marshall of the Decepticon forces, and Queen Glitch, you have been brought before this court of law for the following crimes: Insulting your trinemates, Seeker Thundercracker of Vos and Seeker Skywarp of Vos, by using derogatory terms and threatening physical abuse to their being. You have also emotionally hurt your Conjunx Endura, Skyfire of Vos, by claiming that his carrier was a 'slut' for a one time occurrence that she cheated on his sire with another mech. How do you plea?"

Starscream smirked, not intimidated at all by Thundercracker's accusations. "Guilty."

"Do you have any final words before I sentence you?" Thundercracker demanded.

Starscream shrugged. "No one's perfect."

Thundercracker eyed him. "Very well. The court sentences you to bondage and paddling from your trinemates until their arms fall off." He then hit a small mallet on the table. "Take him away, Skywarp!"

Skywarp giggled, skipping over to Starscream and grabbing his arm. "Scree is going to get it!"

"I have no regrets." Starscream replied flatly before he was pushed onto his very large berth.

His trinemates wasted no time in tying his wrists behind his back, then his wings were clamped together. His ankles and legs just below the knee joints were tied tightly against each other, before he was made to lie on his front with a pile of cushions placed under his pelvic area, forcing his aft to be lifted up.

His trinemates sat on either side of him, Thundercracker bending over a metal cable as Skywarp got an energy tawse. The tri-colored Seeker yelped when the first blow struck him, followed by even more. Thundercracker's were much harder than Skywarp's, and it wasn't long before his poor red aft was dented and burning with pain.

"OW! I hate you! Ah! Slagging trinemates!" He screamed, wriggling some from the lashes.

Skyfire palmed the door open and entered, pausing as he studied what was happening. "Why are you guys hitting him this time?"

"Because he insulted all of us." Skywarp nodded, never ceasing in beating Starscream aft.

"Ow! Primus! Skyfire! Save me!" Starscream shouted.

"He can't save you until we're done with you." Thundercracker snapped.

"Why did I make this deal!? Ow!"

Skyfire walked over and sat on the berth closest to Skywarp. He watched for a moment before speaking. "Doing alright?"

Starscream didn't answer immediately as he yelped from the blows. "NO! YOU MORON!"

"I think you've earned extra." Thundercracker said.

"Nooo…. Not extr-AH!"

Skyfire stroked the top of Starscream's helm before leaning over and kissing him on the cheekplates. "I love you. Know that if it was anyone else, I would beat them and save you."

"LIAR!"

Skyfire grinned, patting Starscream's helm and stroking it as he waited for the two Seekers to finish up punishing their trineleader. It was a couple of breems later when that finally happened.

Skywarp set aside his weapon of choice and rubbed over Starscream's aft before giving it a loving kiss. "It's all over, Screamer. Your punishment has come to an end."

"Finally…"

The trinemates untied their leader who quickly rubbed his servos over his sore aft before slowly sitting up. "Jerks… May I go to my office now?"

Thundercracker tossed the chains aside before answering him. "You may. Don't make us have to do this to you again."

"No, be bad! I like hitting your sexy aft!" Skywarp giggled, his wings fluttering rapidly.

Starscream flicked his wings in annoyance as he slid off the berth. "So I've noticed… Slagging trinemates…" He grumbled as he walked off, his servos still rubbing his aft pitifully.

* * *

He didn't need an office as the leader of the Seekers, but he was so use to using one that he had one built in a berthroom just beneath his quarters. Usually, such berthrooms were for servants, but he didn't have any of those. And unlike previous Alphas, he didn't just lead the Seekers. He ruled an entire city-state and had to see to all aspects of it, from protecting the people, keeping the economy running, making laws, and dealing with the court system. It was a lot of work, and he appreciated it. It kept his processor busy and off of sad topics. Topics like the death of his mate and so many of his people, the horrors of the war, his abuse from Megatron, and all the dark secrets he still carried with him. He still had panic attacks, nightmares, and emotional breakdowns from the hell he lived through. His demons were a constant reminder to all of his past sins, and they never gave him rest.

He entered his code and walked into his office. It was set up just as his office in Kaon had been. Some memories from the past he still thought fondly of, and leading an army was something he was proud of. Not for killing or conquering, but for doing what he had to do to see to the survival of the Seekers. To change Cybertron for the better. To end the old ways and bring about the new.

The Seeker sat at his desk, grunting from the pain in his aft. He onlined his computer, pulling up his email on the monitor and checking it. So many messages, many he didn't care for. From Seekers, from Hook, from grounders within his city. All needing something, all whining. Especially Hook. He always complained.

He read through them, all of them. He never not read a message from those under his rule. He needed to make their lives better, and hearing them was step one.

He finished going through his emails and started on checking stats for the city in how the businesses were fairing, the energon being created by the generators, and other boring tasks.

His wings perked when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter."

The door opened and a primarily red Seeker with black wings and highlights over his frame entered. He smiled, wings fluttering as he quickly trotted over.

"Hey, grandsire."

Starscream smiled, not looking away from the monitor. "Hey, Starstreak. What are you up to?"

"Causing trouble." He came around the desk and sat on Starscream's lap, hugging him.

"Oh, Primus! You are _way_ too big for this."

Starstreak fluttered his wings, cuddling close. "So, what is the grouchy plates doing?"

"Looking at boring slag. My life. What else is new?"

"You are really boring."

"What is your carrier up to?"

"Mom is being mom. Weird as always."

"I'm sorry I did that to her. Is she going to make me more grandcreations?"

"Grandsire…."

"Just asking."

"So, dad said he wants to start a business. Merchandise selling. He said he did it before the war and Uncle Sunstreaker is starting up commissions."

"That's nice."

"I think I'm going to help dad. It would be fun having a job!" He smiled, jumping up and down some excitedly.

"Don't do that. Stop." He grunted until his grandcreation settled. "You can get a job. Nothing wrong with that. Just make sure you get a trine."

"Primus, you and nagging me about a trine!" He groaned.

"Every Seeker needs a trine. A trine provides protection, love, a family… I want great-grandcreations."

"Want me to be all traditional and have a million?"

"That's fine."

"Blech… Sparklings whine and make a lot of noise."

"So do most adults. Now, why are you bothering me?"

"I just came to tell my favorite grandsire how much I love him!"

"How much Shanix do you want?" He asked monotoned as he unsubspaced a bag of the currency and opened it to count.

"Grandsire, I don't need Shanix. I just… I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" He didn't look at him as he counted out some Shanix and handed it Starstreak, never missing a chance to spoil his grandcreations.

Starstreak gave Starscream a look before accepting the Shanix and subspacing it. "I feel… different…"

"How so, sweetie?" He asked as he subspaced the rest of the Shanix.

"I don't know… I just feel… like dad looks at me differently than he does with my siblings…"

"How does he look at you?"

"Like… I don't know… Like I'm different. I also… I don't look like him as much as the others. And it's not because I take after mom more. I just…. I look weird."

"You do not look 'weird,' Starstreak You look like a Seeker and my grandcreation."

Starstreak was silent for a moment before venting a sigh. "Still…"

"Still…?"

"I don't know…"

Starscream studied him, knowing why he felt like this. "Starstreak, why don't you go speak to your creators about this? I'm sure they have a lot to tell you."

"Maybe…"

"Go speak to them. That's an order."

"Fine…"

"Try again."

"Sir, yes, sir."

Starscream smirked. "That's better. Give your favorite grandsire a kiss."

"You're my only grandsire." He said before kissing Starscream on the cheekplates and hugging him.

"Which makes me all the better. Go speak to your creators and get working on courting."

"I'm not ready to trine."

"It takes time. I gave you a list of the perfect potential trinemates! Court them all! Just slap their afts. Skywarp won me over with that tactic."

"Okay, I think I'll leave before I get another lecture from the grouchy old mech." "He said as he started to remove himself from Starscream's lap.

"Who are you calling 'old?!' You want to hear about an 'old grouch,' well I have some stories about this slaghelmed idiot designated Megatron."

"Sure you do, gramps."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" He shrieked as his grandcreation left the room.

* * *

Dawnstar moaned, pushing back against the yellow grounder behind her, feeling his spike inside of her, thrusting hard. His golden servos holding her waist tightly, as black servos gripped her helm and shoulder vent. She sucked and licked her glossa around the spike in her mouth, feeling it go deep into her throat with every thrust. Her wings fluttered and flicked from stimulation, her thin digits holding the hips of her Conjunx Endura, working on getting him to overload.

Sideswipe was smiling, being gentle as he thrust into her mouth, unlike Sunstreaker who was humping her hard from the back. She didn't mind, though. She liked being roughly handled during interface, and nothing made her happier than a threesome with the Autobot twins. The other Seekers frowned on her relationship, and even though Starscream rather her be doing such things with a trine, he kept his mouth shut. It was her decision and she was old enough to make her own choices in life. As long as she made him grandcreations he was happy.

And she did do that. Five wonderful Seekers she had given birth to. Starstreak, the eldest, then there was Moonlight, the femme who was designated after his carrier. Skyraider was next, a Seeker mech who spent most of his time chasing potential trinemates than anything else. Starblade was the second femme they had. She was dominant, clearly going to be a trineleader and a vicious warrior. And the last one was Thunderbolt, who loved nothing more than reading and learning.

They had a sixth, but after a miscarriage Dawnstar decided to take a break from having sparklings. It was hard for her knowing that she had a lost one of her creations, and she was worried about it happening again. Despite Hook assuring her that the chances were still low, she wanted to stay safe and perhaps try again after some time.

All her creations were now grown, and having reached the age of twenty-five stellar cycles, it was traditional for Seekers to kick them out of the trine and force them to live on their own or go find trinemates. Dawnstar didn't keep to the rules, so her creations still stayed around, all living in the capital spiral with her and the Elite Trine. Which Starscream enjoyed, knowing that his grandcreations were all there to visit him and spend time with their grandsire.

Dawnstar gasped when Sideswipe overloaded, filling her mouth with his transfluid. She jerked her helm back, then spat it all out onto his chest plates.

"Ack! Dawn!" Sideswipe exclaimed jumping back, then glaring at her. "Seriously?!"

Dawnstar smirked, pushing back against Sunstreaker, reaching back and grasping his aft. "Someone's pissed off. Oh, harder, Sunny! This Seeker needs a _hard_ frag!"

Sideswipe grumbled something as he grabbed a towel from the berth and started to wipe his chest plates clean. "Seekers…"

Dawnstar giggled, twisting herself around, grabbing Sunstreaker's mandible and kissing him on the lip plates. He didn't fight her, instead kissing back until he overloaded, causing her to do the same when she felt him filling her with his fluids.

"Oh, you two… You make a Seeker feel _good_!" She sexily said, nuzzling olfactory sensors with Sunstreaker.

The yellow Autobot narrowed his optics, pulled out of her, and shoved her away. She giggled, closing her codpiece and snatching the towel from Sideswipe to clean herself with.

"So, we go again in a joor, right?" The red and black Seeker asked with a wink to her mate.

"Are all Seekers insatiable like you..?" Sideswipe grunted.

"I don't know. They certainly are always fragging in public."

"Blech, don't remind me of such mental images."

"We should do it."

"No, Dawn. I told you I do not want to do that."

"But it's how Seekers claim trinemates and mates in general. To show everyone that we belong together and-"

"I know, I know. You've told me a thousands times. I still am not doing that. Behind closed doors only."

Dawnstar rolled her optics. "Grounders are no fun, sometimes."

"I'm plenty fun!"

Dawnstar studied him for a moment before grasping his aft and giving it a smack. "Yeah, you sometimes are." She smirked.

"Ow…"

A knock at the door made them all look up, Dawnstar perking her wings curiously.

"Who is it?" Sideswipe inquired.

"Starstreak!" A vocalizer said from the other side.

Dawnstar trotted to the door and opened it. "Hey, sweetie. What's up?"

"Primus, it smells it here. You guys were 'doing it,' weren't you?" He said as he covered his olfactory sensor.

Dawnstar rolled her optics. "Just you wait until you get a trine."

"I think I'll die a virgin."

"What do you want, spawn?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you and dad for a klik. I-if you're not too busy, that is."

"Of course not. Come in."

"Ew, after you guys were being gross? I'll pass."

"Do you want to talk or not?"

"Not in here."

"You know, if we didn't 'do it' you wouldn't have been born."

"At this point I would be fine with that."

"You think like a grounder…"

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Sideswipe demanded.

Dawnstar ignored him and stepped out of her quarters. "We'll talk in the living room. Sideswipe, come with us."

"Coming!"

Dawnstar led the two mechs down the stairs and to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Sideswipe sat next to her, wrapping an arm on the back of the couch behind her and placing a ped on his knee. Starstreak sat on the couch opposite them, wings perked as he rested his elbows on his knees and folded his digits together.

"So, what do you want to talk about, eldest spawn?" Dawnstar asked.

"Well…" Starstreak said slowly, trying to think of the right words to say so as not to sound mean. "I just… I've been thinking about this for a long time, okay. And… And I finally got enough courage to go and talk to grandsire about it… A-and he told me I should talk to you guys."

"We're all audio receptors." Sideswipe said.

"Well, I… I love you both, I do. You two are the best, but I just feel… different."

Sideswipe raised an optical ridge. "How so?"

"You can tell us, sweetie. We won't get mad." Dawnstar encouraged him gently.

Starstreak was silent for a bit before speaking, his wings lowering, optics not looking at anyone. "I feel like I'm treated differently than your other creations… N-not by you mom… You still treat me pretty much the same… But dad sometimes just… He doesn't look at me like he does Moonlight or Thunderbolt, or the other two… He never does as much with me as he does with them… A-and I just… I feel like there's a reason for it." He looked up at them. "I just want to know why."

Dawnstar flicked her wings, optics narrowing before punching Sideswipe's arm.

"Ow! Primus, femme! What was that for?!" Sideswipe exclaimed, surprised by her reaction as he rubbed his injured arm.

"You know why, dumbaft." She snapped before turning to Starstreak. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Why didn't you come talk to us sooner about this?"

Starstreak swallowed. "I just have been worried about it. I don't know…"

Dawnstar studied him before venting a sigh. "I think we should have told you a long time ago, sweetie. I'm sorry for keeping this secret from you for so long.."

"What secret?"

"Starstreak… You're my first creation. I was so scared when I was carrying you. The circumstances of that wasn't the best…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm your carrier, but Sideswipe is not your sire. Your sire is someone else. I don't even know what his designation is."

Starstreak's optics widened, just staring at her in disbelief. "H-he's not my sire? Th-that's why he treated me differently?"

"I didn't mean to! I thought I was treating you all equally!" Sideswipe piped up.

Dawnstar patted her mate's thigh to get him to calm down. "He didn't mean to do that, it must have just been subconscious. But, yes, your sire is a Decepticon grounder."

"Wait… What happened? Was it a one night stand after drinking a lot?" The red Seeker asked.

"I was… I was raped, sweetie… And you were the result. I was alone and was attacked by him. It was scary carrying and not having anyone around, but I managed to get through it, give birth to you all on my own, and then get us back to the safety of your grandsire. It was a dark time in my life. I thought running away and living on my own would solve all my problems. I was so very wrong. The one thing it did was teach me that my sire was right. And I was somehow blessed with you." She faintly smiled at him.

Starstreak was silent, shocked that his kind, amazing carrier had been so horribly raped, and the fact that Sideswipe wasn't even his real sire. No, his sire was some rapist jerk who went around hurting femmes and who knows what else!

"I'm… I-I'm a bastard…" He swallowed.

"Sweetspark, there's nothing wrong with that. I was a bastard for a long time. You heard the story of how my sire raped my carrier and had her as an interface slave, and I was an accident."

"Yeah, but they got together and loved each other. You don't even know the designation of the guy who sparked you! I… I'm the creation of violence…"

"So am I. Who cares how you were created. You are alive, I love you, you have a family that loves you, and you will find a trine who will cherish you for eternity."

"Who wants to trine a bastard?"

"I've been getting courted."

"Wait, what?" Sideswipe turned to her.

Dawnstar ignored him. "Starstreak, don't stress out about this. There's nothing to be upset about."

Starstreak just looked up at her before standing up. "I… I need to go fly." He didn't give the two a chance to speak, quickly going to the door, opening it, and running onto the balcony. He transformed and flew off, soon breaking the sound barrier.

Dawnstar and Sideswipe watched him go, silent.

"Well… That went well." The grounder grunted.

Dawnstar rolled her optics. "You make everything worse…"

"How so?"

"You know." She growled as she got up and marched away.

"Wait, I really don't! Dawn? Dawnstar…" He vented a sigh after she had flown up to the second level. "Femmes… No way to ever understand them…"

* * *

Starscream and his trinemates walked through the courtyards of Vos, the two following their trineleader in perfect formation. The courtyard was a large open space, the center of Vos and next to the capital spiral. Within the courtyard were statues of every Alpha Seeker, Starscream included. At one end of the courtyard was the entrance to the crypt where Moonstar and all other Seekers had been laid to rest. Another end of the courtyard had a stage for addressing large crowds, the location where Alphas often gave speeches to the other Seekers, or were used for other purposes. It was the spot where Starscream had won his right has leader of the Seekers, just as those before him had.

The current Seeker leader was simply checking on his people, smiling at the Seekerlets playing in the fountains, and watching new trinemates get together. His people were happy, they were enjoying life without war, and no one was complaining.

Well, almost no one. The problem that he had managed to cease so long ago had come back to haunt him. As new generations came, and continue creating the next one, so do they bring their new, unique perspectives and ideologies to the world. Starscream didn't hate this. No, he had brought many changes as well. He was the first non-traditional leader, and did many things that traditional Seekers found scandalous or devious.

No, the problem was what every Alpha had to face. And that was these young Seekers thinking they were better than the rest, smarter than their leader, and challenging him for leadership. He was not about to give up his position to _anyone_. He had worked hard to be where he was and would kill again for it. That option was very tempting when dealing with a certain young Seeker mech.

"Starscream!"

The designated Seeker rolled his optics. "Not this again…" He grumbled in annoyance.

A young, blue and white Seeker stomped over, his wings flared aggressively. "Starscream, I challenge you to a fight for dominance!" He shouted as he pointed a digit at the tri-colored Seeker's faceplates.

"Stormbreaker, don't make me have to dominate you again. Where is Hotlink and Bitstream? Don't they need to clean out your waste tank?"

"I am _not_ a sparkling! I'm thirty-seven stellar cycles old and I _will_ be the new Alpha!"

"If you don't scamper I will call your sire and carrier over here to collect you. I'm sure Hotlink would have a few things to say to you."

"My sire doesn't care. And he agrees that you are _not_ the best leader for the Seekers!"

"He only says that because he's traditional. Step aside, youngling. Don't make we tear off your limbs." Starscream said in such a bored tone, as if this was a daily occurrence.

"I'm not afraid of you, Starscream." He growled, wings flicking.

"Mistake number one." Starscream waved a digit at him before resuming his walk, his trinemates following in perfect formation, obediently remaining silent as was expected of them.

"Don't you walk away from me, Starscream!" He shrieked after him.

"I'm walking away. And I don't give a flying frag! Go court someone, Stormbreaker. A trine should be priority one, not pissing me off and getting dominated in front of everyone." He said without even looking back.

"You will _not_ dominate me again, Starscream! _I'll_ be the one dominating _you_! And tearing off your wings!"

Starscream finally stopped and looked back at him, wings hiking up. "The thought of you dominating anything is hysterical in itself. I imagine perhaps a petrorabbit would suffice, unless you manage to trine a Seeker as submissive as Sunstorm, you have no hope."

"Do _not_ insult me!"

Starscream smirked. "Don't need to, actually. You do that well enough on your own." He then pivoted on a thruster heel and continued walking, ignoring Skywarp's immature snort.

Stormbreaker clenched his servos at his sides, shaking with raw fury. Starscream was an idiot to mock him. He would become the new leader of the Seekers and he will kill Starscream to ensure he _stayed_ leader. And he would bring traditionalism back to all it's glory.

"You're a coward, Starscream! A _coward_!" He screamed after him.

Starscream instantly stopped, his wings raising before flicking. He twirled around and stomped straight back to Stormbreaker, his optics narrow. "You want to repeat that, Stormbreaker?" He growled, his wings flicking.

Stormbreaker crossed his arms. "You're a coward, Starscream. Running from a fight. Guess you really aren't all you claim to be, huh?"

Starscream's engine growled, getting _really_ agitated now. "I'm about to hurt you, Stormbreaker. Submit, or else."

Stormbreaker didn't break optic contact with Starscream, instead smirking as he crossed his arms, wings raising defiantly. The other Seekers who were in the courtyard were watching now, all eager to see a fight.

"I will not submit to you, Starscream. But, you can submit to me and I'll spare you the humiliation of-ah!" He yelped when Starscream punched him in the faceplates, causing him to stumble backwards.

His wings flicked, glaring at the young Seeker. "Submit, Stormbreaker."

Stormbreaker rubbed his hurting cheekplates, glaring death at the older Seeker. "Go frag yourself."

That was it for Starscream. He lunged his servo out, grabbing the wrist of the disobedient Seeker, and yanking him towards him. Stormbreaker cried out from the sudden movement, pulling against Starscream's grip, but the other Seeker was far more experience when it came to fighting. He grasped his wings and slammed him against the back of a nearby bench, pinning him down.

"You submit to me now or get dominated in front of everyone, Stormbreaker." Starscream snarled, bending the tip of Stormbreaker's left wing.

"Ow! Ah! Stop it! Let me go!" He screeched, struggling to get free.

Starscream grasped his nape and pushed down, keeping him in place as his other servo grabbed Stormbreaker's codpiece. "Open or submit, Stormbreaker."

Stormbreaker swallowed. He had been dominated once before, and it was the most painful experience he had ever gone through. Starscream rarely ever did it, but when he did he was ruthless. He didn't stop at just dominating. He tore and bent wings, bit neck cables, and slammed faces into whatever the Seeker was forced against. Just seeing him dominating his trinemates made most too intimidated to ever dare challenge him.

What was worse was he was already being humiliated by simply being pinned down in front of a crowd. And to get dominated on top of that? No, his valve didn't need to get brutalized and his frame torn up.

He lowered his wings all the way, his frame going limp, and looked down, showing complete submission to his leader.

Starscream continued to hold him for a bit more before releasing him and stepping back. "Smart choice."

Stormbreaker stayed there for a moment before standing straight, keeping his wings low and glaring at Starscream.

"Is there something else you would like to say?" The former Decepticon Second asked dangerously, wings flicking.

"No… sir." Stormbreaker growled between gritted denta.

"Mhmm, you're dismissed."

Stormbreaker stomped off, transformed, and flew away. Starscream watched him go before turning to his trinemates.

"Younglings…" He grunted.

"Eh, he'll get over it, Scree." Skywarp said with a dismissive wave.

"He better. I'm getting tired of dealing with him."

"You like putting people back into their place." Thundercracker commented.

"I do. I like being the boss." He smirked.

Skywarp suddenly hugged Starscream tightly, and seductively whispered to him, "You can be _my_ boss." He finished with a giggle.

Starscream rolled his optics and pushed his eccentric trinemate away. "Come on…" He grunted as he started to walk off.

His trinemates followed in formation behind him, their wings raised high. Starscream gave his a slight flick, still annoyed about Stormbreaker. He continued on his way, perking his wings when he saw a Seeker with a newly emerged Seekerlet in his arms. The little one had recently onlined his optics for the first time, smiling up at his carrier. Seekerlets about four to seven stellar cycles of age were playing some sort of tag game around the adult Seekers, all laughing screaming, and smiling.

The Seeker leader lowered his wings, stopping and watching. He swallowed, remembering Dawnstar when she was that age. So small, frail, and perfect. Then, he thought about the sparkling he had lost with Moonstar, and the one who had been torn from his gestation tank by Megatron. He would never have another. His gestation tank couldn't support life and his nanite production unit was completely removed from his frame.

He forever would only have Dawnstar as his creation. But he wanted another. He wanted to have one with Skyfire, maybe one with his trinemates if they wanted it as well. He wanted a son. A little mechling to raise, play with, and watch grow into a mech. He wouldn't complain if he had another daughter, but he wanted to see what it was like to have a son. Maybe they were easier to raise than daughters? Maybe harder? Who knows.

But he could never have one. Megatron saw to that. Megatron who he had killed. The secret of that still only his. The Autobots couldn't find out that he had murdered their prisoner. Their silly system of law would make things difficult for the Seeker if the truth got out.

Starscream vented a sigh, his optics dimming as he started to turn away from the Seekerlets.

"Star?" Thundercracker asked softly, seeing that his trineleader was upset.

"Hmm?" Starscream looked up at him, wings perking a little.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, TC. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're anything but."

"I'll function." He said quietly, not looking at the blue Seeker before walking on, trying to forget the memories of his lost creations.

Skywarp shared a concerned glance with Thundercracker, then followed his leader.

* * *

Starscream sat on the couch in his quarters reading from a datapad. His wings slightly lowered, concentrating on the task at servo. He didn't even notice when Skyfire entered the room and approached.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" The shuttle inquired with a smile.

Starscream's optics widened before quickly offlining the datapad and lowering it to his lap. His wings perked, looking up at his mate. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Sky. What are _you_ doing?"

Skyfire raised an optical ridge, sitting beside the Seeker and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Checking in on my handsome Conjunx Endura."

Starscream smirked, looking down. "I am handsome, aren't I?"

Skyfire chuckled, giving the fighter jet a kiss on the top of his helm. "You are. So, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He pushed the datapad aside.

"Has to be something or else you wouldn't have been looking at it." He said as he pulled Starscream onto his lap, wrapping an arm around the thin, red waist.

"It's nothing, Sky. Honest. No need to interrogate me."

"I'm not interrogating. I'm curious."

"You're being demanding."

"Look who's talking."

"What's that suppose to mean?" The smaller mech narrowed his optics and looked back at the white Autobot.

"I mean, you're very bossy."

"Psssht! As if. I'm not bossy. I'm _fabulous_!" He said it with a feminine wave of his servo.

"Uh huh." He kissed Starscream's neck. "So fabulous."

"I am. And I'm not bossy."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Mhmm…" He was silent for a moment before flicking his wings and glaring at Skyfire. "Your spike. My valve. _Now_."

Skyfire snickered. "I thought you weren't bossy."

"Not being bossy! I want to bond with you."

"Just us or getting the other two involved?" He kissed his mate on the nape, his free servo reaching out for the datapad while the Seeker was distracted.

"Nah. Those two can self service for all I care. I want you all to myself tonight." He smiled as he cuddled against Skyfire, hugging him. "My big, fat, sexy shuttle."

"Fat?"

"Chunky."

"Maybe I shouldn't frag you."

Starscream flicked his wings and slapped Skyfire across the faceplates, making him yelp. "You _will_ frag me, Skyfire!" He screamed.

"Alright, alright, cool your thrusters. We'll frag. After I see what you were reading." He said as he held up the datapad and onlined it.

Starscream's optics widened, reaching for the datapad. "Gimme! That's _mine_!"

Skyfire held him back, his other servo holding the datapad just out of Starscream's reach as he read it.

"Sky, please! Give it back!" Starscream struggled, grabbing at Skyfire's arm around his waist and trying to pull it away.

Skyfire ignored him, looking through it, a frown appearing on his faceplates. "Star…" He offlined the datapad and set it down. He looked at the Seeker, hugging him. "Starscream, I know it's upsetting."

Starscream stopped struggling, his frame going limp as static filled his optics. "I'm sorry, Skyfire. I-I'm sorry…"

"No, nothing to be sorry about. You were hurt, and this is… it's all unfair."

Starscream wiped at his optics as coolant started to leak down his cheekplates. "I'm sorry… I wish-"

"Starscream, you don't need to explain yourself. We'll figure something out." He onlined the datapad and started looking through it again. "I mean, there are some interesting things here. How long have you been collecting this research?"

"Since we came back to Vos…"

"Well, you did a good job. I mean, I don't know if you want to try all of these. A lot sound risky."

"I-if it allows me to have a sparkling I'm willing to take a chance."

"Starscream, operating on your gestation tank is one thing, but the spark? Why don't we… Why not just adopt?"

"Because I want one that's my own! I… I want another of mine… A-and I should be breeding anyway since I'm the Alpha Seeker… I-I need to show my people th-that I am a capable leader who can-"

"I thought you weren't traditional?"

"I'm not. I just… I need to prove to the traditional Seekers that I can _still_ lead! Prove that I'm not weak. A-and prove to myself that I can be free…"

"You are free."

"I'm not. As long as I can't have a sparkling, Megatron is still controlling me. He won. And I don't _want_ him to win! _I_ survived the war! Not him! _I'm_ the one who lost _everything_ to save my people a-and family, and managed to get that damn war to come to an end! And I still can't be happy! He's _still_ controlling me, Skyfire! I'm still a victim of his. I still have the nightmares, a-and still have triggers to what he did to me for all those vorns…"

Skyfire stroked Starscream's wing to comfort him. "I know, sweetie. I know you do. And we're all helping you and love you."

"I just want a sparkling… A mechling… Like the one I lost with Moonstar…"

"I know, my love, I know." He said softly, hugging the Seeker.

Starscream curled into his mate, wiping the last coolant tears away. "What did I do to have you as my Conjunx Endura? You're too nice to me. Stop it!" He said punching Skyfire in the abdominal plates.

"Ow!" Skyfire rubbed over where he had been struck. "I'm sorry?"

"Shut up… Just… Let me fragging cuddle and hold your stupid servo you piece of slag." He growled.

Skyfire held his servo up and Starscream grabbed it, holding it as he snuggled. "Better?"

"Was until you started talking…"

"Sorry…"

Starscream looked up and kissed Skyfire on the lip plates. "I love you. Even if you are too nice sometimes."

"Since when is that a bad thing?"

"Since I'm always mean to you and you never get revenge."

"You want me to get revenge?"

Starscream smirked. "Yes."

"Later. I rather cuddle right now."

Starscream rolled his optics and kissed Skyfire again. "I want us to have a son, Sky… And I want him to be just like you."

"I rather him be like you."

"Hell, no. My daughter is just like me and it was a nightmare raising her. No, like you. And that's final."

"Um, yes, sir."

Starscream smiled, his wings fluttering. "Good, mech." He cupped Skyfire's faceplates and kissed him on the lip plates. "I love you, you big moron."

"And I love you, my cute, little Seeker."

Starscream slapped him. "Sexy turbofox! Primus, you _suck_ at being romantic!"

Skyfire rubbed his hurting faceplates. "Ow… Okay, I love you my sexy turbofox."

"Now it isn't sexy because I told you to say it. Know what, forget being romantic. Frag me and be done with it."

"That sounds like you don't like it…"

Starscream glared at him. "Want me to glitch slap you again?" He threatened as he raised his servo.

"Primus, Starscream… Ow!" He yelped when Starscream did glitch slap him.

"Shut up, frag me senseless, then you may speak." He ordered.

"Fine, fine. Be that way."

Starscream sexily smirked, kissing his mate again. "Love you, Skyfire."

"Love you, too, Starscream. Ow!" He cried when Starscream slapped him yet again.

"I SAID _NO_ TALKING!"

* * *

 **I'm back, bitches. ;)**

 **Wow, it's been a time, eh? Like ten months or something since I posted the final chapter of _Invictus_ on this site. Well, the story continues in _Spurius_! Which is latin for Bastard. You can guess where this is going.**

 **I know, first chapter was kind of "blech..." But, I'm just showing how things have changed and how some things have stayed the same since the ending of _Invictus_. Stay with me. It will get better and get violent.**

 **Man, a lot has happened since I last wrote a fanfic... My cat I had for 14 years passed away from pancreatic cancer back in April, 2016, I've been accepted into a university (2 years left), and I've done even more adult things! Like spending $6,000 on my cat in ten months time wasn't adult enough... I now am paying for car insurance, am moving out from my sister's basement next year, and looking for a new job. Blech...**

 **Oh, and I drew pictures of Dawnstar and Starstreak. So, go to my homepage and either copy and paste the link to my deviantART account into the search bar (remove spaces) or Google "Ga-Maleven on deviantART" or "Katie Pettus on deviantART" and I'll pop right up. Go to my dA page, and on the top menu bar select the button that says, "Gallery." Once you have been taken to a new page, on the left hand side are a bunch of albums. Select the one that is titled, "Fan Art." When on the new page, look to the left again and select the album titled, "Transformers." The new page will be all my TF drawings. The ones saying "Moonstar," "Starstreak," and "Dawnstar," are all for this fanfic series. click the images to view them larger. I hate drawing robots... I suck...**

 **Now, I have created a entire culture for the Seekers in this series, which you saw very little of in the past trilogy, but you will see it more in this story. So, I wrote up all the rules and put them below. Read, enjoy, and tell me your thoughts. And be sure to share, fav, and leave reviews! Thank you! :D**

 **Seeker Culture**

Seekers originally lived in trines that were used for the purpose of breeding. Over time, Seekers had to alter their CNA to adapt in the changing world. Seekers were seen as "low life" creatures and were often attacked. They changed their bodies to be more aerodynamic, altering their CNA to naturally pass the traits along. They become built for combat, speed, and the trine evolved to be a fighting unit.

Originally, the trine would be composed of one dominant mech and either two femmes, or a submissive mech and femme, or two submissive mechs. The submissive would be sparked by the dominant mech, and they would raise families like this. There was always the Alpha Seeker who ruled all Seekers, and in later years would be the one to lead them into battle.

Despite Seekers changing their frames and becoming centered around battle, there are many things that never changed for their culture. It is referred to as "traditionalism," and there are still many traditional Seekers and those who practice the old ways.

 **Trining:**

Seekers will trine other Seekers, first by courting. Courting is done when one Seeker approaches another and offers the second Seeker gifts, such as crystal flowers, energon treats, or other items. The courting Seeker will also touch the wings and frame of the Seeker being courted, even kissing them on the lip plates or offering themselves for interface, which is a more desperate approach. pinching wings, slapping afts, and groping codpieces is all natural. Courting Seekers will also stalk their potential trinemates, following them everywhere. They keep their wings spread, showing them off, and will often show off their skills in the sky or strength by flying around or doing difficult activities.

The Seeker being courted often rejects the other Seeker by punching them, chasing them off, or ignoring them. Tolerating and accepting gifts is a sign of interest, and allowing the courting Seeker to get bolder means they are heavily leaning on accepting them as a trinemate. Courting can take stellar cycles before a seeker accepts the other, and almost nothing can be said during it, just using body language to communicate, and maybe say a few things as to why they would make for a perfect trinemate.

A Seeker accepts a trinemate based on their looks, strength, flying skills , and if they are dominant or submissive. A trine should always have one dominant Seeker as trineleader and two submissives. This keeps the trine at peace when triinemates are not fighting their leader for dominance. If the Seekers are compatible flyers and meet all other requirements, they will trine.

Trining is often done by first dancing in the skies. They do this by flying wingtip to wingtip, making a triangle between them, if there are three. If two are trining to make a half trine, then they fly undercarriage to undercarriage, pressed against each other. The Seekers then spiral around, flying vertically, then diving down, then horizontally, never breaking formation of the spiral.

Once the dance is completed, the Seekers then interface with each other. After bonding, they recite their trine vows to each other. Then, they fight for dominance. The Seeker who defeats and dominates the other two is the trineleader, and remains unless challenged and defeated by a trinemate. The two trinemates then fight to see who will be second in command of the trine, the victor dominating the other.

A trine vow contains promises of staying faithful, true, kind, caring, courageous, loyal, and other endearing sentiments about how they will treat their trinemates. Every vow ends with the same closing words, "This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother/sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

Seekers refer to trinemates as "brothers" or "sisters," since a trinemate is sort of like a sibling, as well as a best friend, lover, and Conjunx Endura. It is the strongest relationship a Seeker can have with anyone, and is rarely ever broken. There are rare cases that a trine has broken up for being incompatible, often due to trining too quickly, or from unfaithful trinemates. When such instances happen, the trinemates who cannot fit in the trine leave to find new trinemates that they work better with.

Trines will stay in a set formation that shows their rank, and makes them a stronger fighting force on the battlefield. The trineleader walks/flies in front while the trinemate who is in second command of the trine follows just behind and to the right of the trineleader. The third trinemate is just behind and to the left of the trineleader. And other mates that may have been accepted into the trine follow behind and to the right of the second trinemate, and one to the left and behind of the third trinemate, if there is more than one. The pattern continues, looking much like birds flying in the V formation.

 **Trineleader:**

The trineleader is in charge of protecting the trine, making all the decisions for the trine, and discipline the trine. Only the Alpha can discipline the trineleader. Discipline is usually physical and done in public to humiliate the troublemaker. Physical punishment could insulde beating trinemates on the aft with a metal cable, flogging with an energon whip, or tearing wings. Dominating is used often. After any physical punishment, the punished Seeker is then kissed and bonded with to remind them that they are loved, they just made a mistake and had to be punished for it. The trineleader also tells them that their punishment is over and they are forgiven, and that they won't be punished for the crime again, unless they commit the same offense and have to be punished for that time.

Trineleaders will assert dominance often if needed. They flare their wings, dominate disobedient trinemates, bite trinemates on neck during interface, bend their wings, or pin them down until they submit.

 **Breeding:**

Traditional trineleaders never are spiked, only doing that to their trinemates. Trineleaders spark their trinemates, sometimes without even telling them that they are trying to spark them. They choose when they want to have a sparkling, and if the trineleader is a femme she decides when her mech trinemate(s) can spark her. Femme trineleaders will either choose a trinemate to spark her, or make them fight and the victor is the one to breed with her.

Traditional trineleaders often have six or more sparklings with their trinemates, the more sparklings showing that they are strong and capable of breeding the next generation. A sparkling is never to be struck, physical punishment reserved only for adults. Learning how to fight starts young, including how to use weapons, servo-to-servo combat, and how to battle in the skies. Traditional trineleaders will kill sparklings that are born with defects, mutations, or are bastards from the trinemate cheating. Sometimes they might even tear the sparkling out of the gestation tank if they find out it is not theirs.

Traditional trineleaders will select one trinemate as a preferred breeding partner based on that they are a better frag, make creations who are healthier and stronger, less still-borns or miscarriages, or none at all, able to give birth easier with no complications, and are better at raising and caring for their creations. Usually, a trineleader will interface with only the trinemate they wish to procreate with for an orn straight. If the one to be sparked still isn't afterwards, the other trinemate will then be interfaced for an orn, and the patterned continued until someone is sparked. If no one is sparked within a stellar cycle's time, then it is concluded on you is infertile and they are simply never used for breeding.

If a carrier rejects their offspring, they will be raised by another trinemate as theirs and the trineleader simply will not breed with that trinemate.

Seekers carrying more than one sparklings are better for breeding. If the Alpha doesn't have multiple sparklings at once from their trinemates, but another Seeker does, they can be challenged and possibly lose their position for not being a good leader. Or, the Alpha can go and kill the sparklings before they are even born.

 **Outside Mating:**

Trined Seekers are not to interface or take a mate outside of the trine unless the entire trine approves. If a trinemate does not get the trine's permission they can be brutally punished and the one they cheated with killed by the trineleader, and any sparklings murdered as well.

The outsider must prove to the trine that they are worthy to be accepted into the trine and to be with the Seeker. If the trine accepts them, they will be made a new member of the trine and allowed to live with them, breed with them, and bond with all trinemates.

If a Seeker is proposed to by an outsider who has been accepted into the trine, then the Seeker cannot interface with their mate until after they have become Conjuges Endurae. Once they are officially joined, they consummate that night and may continue to interface as they so desire.

 **Raising Seekerlets:**

Seekerlets are never to be struck or physically disciplined. They are taught how to fight in the air and on the ground at a young age, and to be wary of grounders. Seekerlets are to stay in the trine until age of twenty-five stellar cycles. While in the trine, they are under the protection and guidance of the trineleader. They are part of his/her trine, and are raised by everyone in the trine.

Once they are old enough, they are kicked out of the trine to find their own trinemates. Kicking the youngling out is done by the trineleader, who either chases them out or may grab them and throw them out the door.

Seekerlets learn about interface when ten stellar cycles old, their thrusters activating when they are twelve to fourteen stellar cycles of age, and able to transform at about seventeen to eighteen stellar cycles. When they are very young, they copy the wing movements of their creators and other Seekers as they learn how to use their wings.

Traditional trines often have many sparklings, sometimes up to fourteen or even twenty. They are spaced out, often four to five stellar cycles between each one, and each trinemate bearing the same number. Unless one trinemate is the better breeder.

Seekerlets are allowed to watch the trineleader punish the trinemates, even if it is with whips or some other physical discipline. Once the Seekerlets are ten stellar cycles, they may also watch the trineleader dominating the trinemates, or the trine bonding in general, since interface is not considered something to hide in Seeker culture.

 **Trine Bonding:**

A Seeker is to stay virgin until they find a trinemate. They lose their virginity when they trine. Trines bond in public to claim each other and show that they are together. Bonding can be done anywhere at anytime, regardless of audience. Bonding is done to strengthen the relationship of the trine, since it puts them in a vulnerable position. Trust is key for a trine to last.

Seekers are very possessive of each other, and will often bond to simply claim each other, or dry hump a trinemate or kiss them when they feel like someone may want them.

If a trinemate had been raped, they are reclaimed by bonding them excessively in public. New trines also bond a lot in public to make it clear that they are a new trine and for everyone to stop courting them. Seekers will also reclaim/claim a trinemate by painting on their wings and/or aft that they are the "property" of their trinemates.

If a trinemate has cheated, then after they are punished they are reclaimed as well, only being allowed to interface with trinemates and any mates who have been accepted into the trine.

If a Seeker is raped or dominated by the Alpha before losing their virginity to their trinemates, then they are labeled as "Impure Virgins." They are considered virgins for their trining and are not frowned upon for having been forced into fragging prior to

trining, since they did not consent to it or had been punished.

Seekers who purposefully have intercourse prior to trining are frowned upon and often have a harder time finding a trine because of it. They are to stay "pure" and "clean" to their future trine, showing that they belong to each other since only trinemates can take virginities away.

 **Dominance, Submission, and Discipline:**

As mentioned above, Seekers fight for dominance. Alpha Seekers, who lead all Seekers, will sometimes kill for the position. Trines fight for it when trining, and the battles can be brutal with torn off limbs and badly battered frames. Signs of being dominant are flared wings, flicking wings, narrowed/glowing optics, and a growling engine.

Seekers show submission by lowering their wings, looking away, stepping back, and not fighting back.

Discipline can be physical punishment with whips, cables, switches, and other items for causing pain, or it could be getting locked away, forced to clean something, completing boring tasks, public humiliation, or losing privileges, such as items or not allowed to interface for a time.

Dominating is the most common punishment for Seekers. Dominating is when a trineleader or Alpha penetrates a misbehaving trinemate or Seeker and thrust painfully into them, almost as if they are raping them. The act is not to bring pleasure, but only pain and humiliation. It is usually done in public, and as the trineleader dominates, they often tear and bend the other Seeker's wings, bite their neck cables until they leak, and sometimes hit them.

Femmes dominate by either making a mech penetrate them and then thrust so it hurt the mech's spike, or they force as many digits as they can into a mech's or femme's valve and pump so it brought only pain.

Dominating usually lasts for half a breem to a breem (4-8 minutes). There are no overloads or pleasure during the act. After it, the Seeker is told they are forgiven and allowed to go on. Usually they are kissed, and bonded with at a later time if they are in too much pain. Many trineleaders do the bonding the immediate next morning.

Seekers show dominance when flying in their alt. mode by flying just above a trinemate and pressing their undercarriage down on the other Seeker. They pull away and then press down, repeating the pattern almost as if they were humping them. The trinemates shows submission by descending slightly and allowing the dominant Seeker to continue.

Seekers, being very prideful, are hurt most when humiliated. Public humiliation is used as often as dominating. Dominating, whipping, or punishing in front of a crowd happens more often then punishing a trinemate behind closed doors.

Sometimes if a trinemate is unfaithful, they are made to touch themselves in public, or the trine bonds in public and leaves the cheater out of it. If a Seeker cheated or did something else bad, the trine may bond in public, but the naughty Seeker is dominated while the other trinemate is loved on.

 **Alpha:**

Alpha Seekers can be mech or femme. They are the ones who lead all of the Seekers, the one who can dominate anyone, trineleader or not, and are the ones to ensure the Seekers are safe.

Alphas can take anyone as a mate, even if they are already trined, without question. They are the ones who can punish a trineleader if they are being cruel to their trinemates or disrespectful to them.

If a Seeker has a problem about their trineleader or their trineleader can't help them, they go to the Alpha. The Alpha will only get involved in other trine's business if a Seeker from that trine asks the Alpha to, or it affects the Alpha and/or other Seekers.

Alphas often kill for leadership, ending the life of the previous Alpha and taking their place. Alphas are the strongest and smartest of all Seekers, and are expected to breed the most sparklings, take on mates for the sole purpose of breeding, and handle all non-Seeker matters.

If an Alpha dies unexpectedly, a new one is claimed by Seekers fighting for the position. The fighting is furious, sometimes death being involved, until there is a victor. Those fighting are usually trineleaders from various trines.

 **Fighting and Body Language:**

When Seekers fight it's all about speed. they are not heavily armored, so when they attack, they fly as fast as they can at their enemy, transform, and grab an arm or some limb and tear it off. They may even land at speed on their target, crushing them.

Seekers will grab their prey, carry it up into the sky, and as a group, all grab the limbs and pull until they tear off. Then tearing the torso and helm off their victim.

They are ruthless in their attacks, moving too fast for their enemies to fight back. they fly and strike by shooting or tearing something off before flying off, circling around,a nd coming back.

When fighting in a large group, bombers fly over the battlefield first, dropping their load. Then, the other seekers come in just as the bombs finish exploding, landing and attacking those who didn't get hit by the bombs. Shooting, tearing off limbs, and flying away before the enemy has time to react.

Seekers mostly communicate via body language, their wings showing off their moods, the sounds their engines make, and optic-contact. Flared wings often a sign of aggression or to make the Seeker look larger to intimidate a threat. Flicking wings is done to show dominance, growing anger, aggression, warning about them potentially attacking, and annoyance. Perked wings show curiosity, eagerness, and excitement. Fluttering wings are a sign of happiness, joy, excitement, love, and contentment. Lowered wings are for when the Seeker is nervous, scared, being submissive, or trying to not seem threatening. Wings in a resting position are for when the Seeker is calm and comfortable. Folded back wings are for annoyance or to move them away from someone. Twitching wings are usually for when the Seeker is thinking, stimulated during interface, or slightly bothered. Growling engines are for when the Seeker is annoyed, pissed off, or warning about potentially attacking. Narrowed and glowing optics are another sign of aggression. Breaking optic-contact to look away is done when being submissive.

Seekers also lick each others faceplates as a sign of playful affection. They cuddle often, always needing physical contact for comfort, support, and love. Seekers are extremely physical, whether with bonding, snuggling, or even punishment. Everything involves some form of physical contact.


	2. The Courtship of the Seeker

**Chapter 2**

Starscream kissed the warlord on the lip plates, their final moments together. Megatron's large servo feeling the Seeker's frame, holding him close, savoring everything he could.

Starscream broke the kiss for a moment to look at Megatron, swallowing. Everything so wrong about this. The one who he had idolized, who he had once followed without question… And who turned out to be his greatest enemy. He wanted him dead, but now knowing that he would be, and by his servo… Mixed emotions plagued his processor.

His optics had some static in them, but he wasn't upset enough to cry, especially not in front of Megatron. He resumed kissing him passionately on the lip plates, holding his helm to deepen the kiss. Again, he broke it to look into the ex-gladiator's optics, not sure what he was searching for, but wanting to see something in them.

Megatron watched him, noticing the static in the Seeker's optics. "I'm not entirely upset by this outcome." He said softly. The Seeker perked his wings some, stroking Megatron's cheekplates. "Lead them, Starscream. Don't let this all be for nothing."

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, then slowly nodded. "It won't be." He said barely louder than a whisper. "I'll lead them, Megatron… I'll do my best… For them." He paused, looking into those optics he once hated, but now almost pitied. "Till all are one."

* * *

 _ **Present Orbital Cycle**_

Starstreak approached the office door, his wings lowered and servos wringing. He pressed the call button and waited until he heard his grandsire telling him to enter. He palmed the door open and did just so.

"What do you want… grandson of mine…?" Starscream grunted as he lied on his back on top of his desk.

"I came to seek words of wisdom from the old guy." Starstreak grumbled as he neared.

"Who are you calling old?" He demanded, glaring at the red Seeker.

Starstreak took a seat and rested his elbows on the desk. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I came to talk to you, and you for some reason are lying on your desk…"

"I rather like doing this. It's a good way to ponder all the difficulties of life."

"Such as?" He raised an optical ridge.

"Why I have such a noisy grandson…" He muttered while crossing his arms.

"I ask that about you all the time."

"Humph!"

Starstreak poked the older Seeker's side playfully. "I has questions for you."

"And I have answers. Is it about trining?"

"No…"

"When are you going to get on that?"

"Grandsire…"

"Don't 'grandsire' me, young mech." He jabbed a digit at him.

"You're nagging me…"

"I don't nag. I'm telling you to be a Seeker and responsible adult."

"I am a responsible adult."

"Hardly…"

"Am I going to get a lecture?" He groaned, rubbing his faceplates.

"I want you to get a trine and make me great-grandcreations."

"You're hopeless…"

"And you're single living in your carrier's basement."

"I'm not living in her 'basement.' I'm living in _your_ super tower."

"Same thing, no diff."

"Whatever."

"And you know, to be a responsible adult you _always_ have safe interface. Keep you from getting an ITV and from having unwanted sparklings. _Never_ have a sparkling unless you are mentally prepared, physically healthy, and financially stable. Got it?"

"Got it." He rolled his optics, knowing Starscream was in a lecture mood… Again.

"And if any idiot tells you safe interface 'kills' sparklings or that interface is 'better' without protection, or that it's 'unnatural', shoot them in the face. Save the world from their stupidity. And melt their corpse to make waste disposal units. Got it? What kills sparklings are those dumbaft traditional Seekers…"

"Um, yes, sir."

"Furthermore, _never_ get a date with a femme designated Acerbic."

"What? And why would anyone designate their sparkling as Acerbic?"

"Don't ask. Who would ever designate their sparkling as Overload?"

"Wait, is someone actually-"

"Moving on! _Never_ try to understand a femme. Just… _Don't_. Save yourself vorns worth of pain. Got it?"

"Is this advice stemming from personal experience or-?"

"And don't believe that bigger spikes are always better. Sometimes, big spikes… hurt. Okay?"

"Please don't bring Skyfire's personal jet into this."

"Who said I was talking about his?" Starscream asked as he looked over at him.

"I don't care, grandsire. This kid, just… I don't care."

"Good. Because I wasn't going to go into detail." He looked back at the ceiling. "Furthermore, if you do ever get sparked… It'll suck. But if your mate gets sparked… Run. Just… run. For a stellar cycle."

"This advice is making me get the notion that you want me to procreate…" He grumbled sarcastically.

"That is a _fabulous_ idea. Make a sparkling. Make two, three, eight. Get a trine, impregnate _all_ the trine, and keep them sparklings popping out."

"Alright… Grandsire, I get that you want great-grandcreations, but I-"

"But you what?"

"I don't think I… _want_ to have spar-"

"Nonsense! You're saying that because you are young. Make me the happiest grandsire and make some sparklings. The process is fun, I assure you. As long as you aren't the one carrying…"

"And… And we're done, gramps. Just… I'm going to go find mom."

"You better get a trine and get making those sparklings! That is an _order_ , Starstreak!"

"Sure it is, pappy… Sure it is…"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Starscream shrieked.

Starstreak rolled his optics. "Listen, I didn't come here for more lectures about life. I came to talk to you about… my sire. My _real_ sire."

Starscream looked at him. "Ah, so they finally sucked up the courage to tell you. Good. Waited long enough."

"Yeah, well… I… I don't know what to do."

"About?"

"About… not knowing who my sire is…"

"He raped your carrier. That explains enough about him…" He growled.

"He did, but… maybe he's changed since then. The war is over and everyone is doing different things." Starstreak suggested with a shrug.

"Hmm." Starscream stared at the ceiling again, unconvinced.

"I'm debating whether I should forget it or go looking for him…" He replied, looking down.

Starscream turned to him again, wings perking. "I rather you not go searching for him. If he raped another Decepticon, not that she's officially one, and a Seeker at that… No, he's dangerous. Stay here where you are safe, get a trine, and forget about that piece of slag."

Starstreak was silent for a bit, looking down at his ebony servos as he thought. "Grandsire… You always told me that I should take risks, or else I would never get anywhere in life."

"I have told you that. I've also told you not to do anything stupid…"

"Grandsire… Starscream… I don't want to live my life never knowing who my sire is… He's a part of me. I'm… his son and I deserve to know who he is." He explained softly.

Starscream studied the young Seeker for a moment before speaking. "Think about it, Starstreak. I don't want you to end up making a mistake. And, come to me when you make your final decision."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, give your grandsire a hug before you leave."

Starstreak faintly smiled. He stood up, hugging Starscream best he could in the awkward position, giving the tri-colored Seeker a kiss on the cheekplates. "Love you, grandsire."

"Love you too, pain-in-the-aft, grandson." He said as he hugged him back.

"I get that from you."

"You do, unfortunately…"

* * *

Thin thruster heels clopped along the street as the red and black Seeker femme made her way down them. Her wings held high, her gait proud, commanding like her sire's. The way her servo rested on her hip, how her hips swayed from side to side, the gleam in her optics. All of it exactly like her sire. It was obvious who she was the creation of him by the way she carried herself.

Dawnstar was alone, on her way to do some shopping. Her and Sideswipe were going on a "date at home" and she volunteered to get the engex, while he stayed at home and got the place set up.

Suddenly, she felt someone pinching her left wing. She flicked them then twirled around, wings flared and optics glaring.

A black Seeker with bright turquoise highlights over his frame stood there, wings perked. He smiled at her, just the nicest smile one could give another.

Dawnstar flicked her wings, servos clenching and engine growling softly.

The other Seeker unsubspaced a bouquet of red, blue, and purple crystal flowers, holding them up to her. His wings fluttered, taking a step towards her.

Dawnstar looked at the bouquet, then at him. He was courting her, one of the common practices of courting was offering small gifts and playfully touching the other Seeker. If she accepted the flowers or allowed him to touch her, it would mean she was interested. The thing was, she was _not_ interested. He had to prove his worth to her if he was going to be _her_ trinemate, and a few flowers he picked from the outskirts of the city was certainly not enough.

She looked back up at him, studying his handsome visage, for he was a very good looking Seeker. Then her optics trailed down, soaking up all the details of his delicious frame. He was large, a strong Seeker, undoubtedly. She did like that in a mech. Someone who could tear larger enemies apart easier than other Seekers. May not be as fast as her, but that was difficult to find anyway. His wings were very impressive, and he held them proudly. She liked a mech who wasn't afraid to show off. His hips were certainly tasteful, and his aft looked like it should be groped all orbital cycle long. Her magenta optics finally fell onto his codpiece, and he noticed. His wings fluttered, and he gave his hips a slight sway. She couldn't help but imagine how large his spike must be behind those folding plates. Maybe larger than Sideswipe's. No, _definitely_ larger than his. Just look at the size of everything else!

She gazed back up at him, giving her wings a very slight flutter, a sign that she was thinking positive thoughts regarding him. His smile broadened, and he held the flowers out to her again. She flicked her wings, making it clear she would not be accepting them. His wings lowered slightly, and he subspaced the flowers.

She eyed him, flared her wings before flicking them, then turned and resumed her walking. The Seeker mech quickly trotted after her and groped her aft before slapping it.

Dawnstar spun around and punched him in the faceplates at blinding speed, the skills her sire had passed down to her. The Seeker mech stumbled back, wings perking as he rubbed his hurting cheekplates. Dawnstar's engine growled loudly, wings flicking, warning him that she would attack again if he tried anything.

The black Seeker fluttered his wings and started to circle around her. She watched him from the corner of her optic, wings giving a slight twitch. He stopped behind her and touched her wings, before grasping her waist with both servos and holding her, pressing his codpiece against her aft and giving her a couple of quick dry humps.

Dawnstar's optics widened, her thruster heels powering on as she twisted about, kicking him in the side of the helm. He stumbled back, but before he could steady himself she grabbed his shoulders and slammed him down to the ground. She quickly sat on top of his abdominal plates and grasped his neck tightly with both servos, wings flared, engine growling, a snarl on her faceplates as her optics glowed with raw fury.

The other Seeker fluttered his wings and smirked, reaching up to touch her breast plates. Dawnstar punched him in the faceplates twice before leaping off him, transforming, and flying away.

The Seeker mech watched her leave before sitting up and shaking his helm. He wiped the energon leaking from his olfactory sensor away with the back of a servo, his wings fluttering again.

He would give her a break and try again tomorrow, and the orbital cycle after that, and the one after that until she accepted him. But he would most certainly have her as his trinemate.

* * *

Skyfire put in the code and entered the quarters he shared with the Elite Trine, or, _his_ trine, since he had been accepted into it as one of them. He perked his wings when he saw his Conjunx Endura on the couch, recharging peacefully. Skywarp and Thundercracker weren't present, the black Seeker probably causing mischief and the blue one must be playing his videogames in his "Game Room" that he had set up. Or watching TV. He did that in there as well, since Starscream couldn't help but comment on everything making it a nightmare to watch movies with him.

Skyfire approached the Alpha Seeker, his smile soon vanishing. Starscream's faceplates were covered in dry coolant and in his blue servos he clutched his personal datapad that he kept all his most cherished memories. It was still online, the image displayed on its glowing screen was of Moonstar, her optics so bright, the most loving smile on her lip plates.

The shuttle gently picked up the Seeker, being careful not to online him. Starscream stirred a little, never letting go of the datapad. The Autobot carried his Decepticon to the berth and set him down. He made it so Starscream was comfortable before going to the washroom and getting a damp cloth. He returned and lovingly wiped Starscream's cheekplates clean, then pecked a kiss to his lip plates. Starscream faintly smiled in his recharge. Skyfire grinned, giving him another kiss before putting the cloth back in the washroom, then climbing into berth with his Conjunx Endure. He pulled him close, and the Seeker instinctively cuddled into the large frame.

"My poor, Starscream…" Skyfire vented quietly. "I know you miss her… I know…"

* * *

 **Two Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream entered the quarters of his daughter and grandcreations, not bothering to knock. He smirked when seeing the young Seekers.

"Hello, troublemakers."

Starblade fluttered her wings. "Hey, gramps."

Thunderbolt was too busy reading from a datapad to notice. Moonlight smiled and waved, while Skyraider flipped Starscream off with a smirk.

Starscream raised an optical ridge and flipped him off right back, wings giving a playful flick. He walked by the couches where the four grandcreations were and climbed the stairs. He walked down the short hallway, going to Dawnstar's room. He stopped in front of her door, rapped his knuckles against it twice, then palmed it open.

"Dawnstar, I wish to speak to you." He said nonchalantly as he entered.

"Dad!" She squeaked. "Knock next time!"

"I did."

Dawnstar groaned, rubbing her faceplates in exasperation. "I'm kind of _busy_ here…" She growled, in the midst of interfacing with Sideswipe.

Sideswipe was more than just embarrassed. He had ceased his humping and just stupidly stood there holding her waist. He wanted to pull out and act like they hadn't been doing it, but then again, he didn't want to hear another rude comment from Starscream regarding the size of his spike. Seekers… They just didn't know when to shut up…

Starscream smirked, his arms crossing. "You better spark her, Sideswipe. Put some twins in her. Triplets. Give me some more grandcreations!"

Dawnstar vented a frustrated sigh. "What do you want, sire?" She snarled between gritted denta, her wings flicking.

"Ooh, 'sire,' the one thing you call me when you truly _are_ pissed off! Well, I'll make it quick," He then unsubspaced a red cape and a purple one. "Which one looks better on me? Red or purple?"

"Are you serious..? ARE YOU _SERIOUSLY_ INTERRUPTING MY BONDING TIME WITH MY CONJUNX ENDURA TO ASK ME **_THAT_** STUPID QUESTION?!"

"No need to get so emotional, my dear. My trinemates are no help and Skyfire just… isn't up to date on the new trends. Being stuck in the ice forever does that to someone, apparently."

"OUT! _OOUUUTT_!" She shrieked as she reached to grab a cushion.

"I also came to ask if you wanted to come watch a movie with us at some point. Skywarp insists."

She threw a cushion at him, which he easily dodged. "Maybe I'll come to the movie." She said in a calm vocalizer before narrowing her optics again. "Now, _leave_ , dad. And… the purple one…"

Starscream smirked. "Thought so." He started to turn to leave, but paused. "Spark her, Sideswipe. That's an order."

"OUT!" She furiously screamed.

Starscream stepped out and shut the door behind up, chuckling at her screeching. Primus, she really was the femme version of him. He started to walk away when he almost bumped into Starstreak.

"What's going on?" The red Seeker inquired with perked wings.

"Eh, just pissing off your carrier. Interrupted her fragging time. They better be making me more grandcreations…"

Starstreak's optics widened and he quickly ran to the door, shouting at it. "Please! Don't make anymore of those whining, loud, _horrible_ sparklings! _Please_! Spare my audio receptors!"

"Don't listen to him!" Starscream piped up.

Dawnstar rolled her optics from the other side of the door and pressed into Sideswipe. "Just… Let's just continue… And forget about those morons…"

Starstreak turned to his grandsire, wings flicking. "You're rude."

"Oh, shut your whore mouth… Hey, red or purple?"

Starstreak gave him a "seriously" look before pointing. "Purple."

"Eh heh," Starscream gave a triumphant dry chuckle. "Purple wins again." He smirked as he started to walk away.

Starstreak watched him leaving for a moment before jogging after him. "Hey, grandsire?"

"Hmm?"

"Um… I… I-I made up my processor." He said slowly.

Starscream stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm… I'm going after him. I'm going to find out who my sire is."

Starscream was silent, just looking at him for several astroseconds before speaking. "You absolutely, _positively_ sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, sir."

Starscream was silent again before venting a sigh. "Very well. I will help you prepare. But, tomorrow. Spend the rest of this orbital planning your search. Get intel from your carrier on what your sire looks like and where she saw him."

"Got it."

The tri-colored Seeker thought for a bit before subspacing the capes and cupping Starstreak's faceplates, having to look a little up at him, for he was taller. "I'm proud of you, Starstreak. And I wish you luck. I'll speak to you more in the morning."

"Okay, see you then, grandsire." He smiled.

Starscream kissed his grandson on the cheekplates before letting him go and continuing on his way. Starstreak watched him go, exhaling heavily. He was nervous and excited about his search. Hopefully, it all ended well.

* * *

Skyfire sat on the berth, his Conjunx Endura on his lap, his back against his large chest plates. The Seeker lifted himself up and down, riding the shuttle's spike, his wings fluttering, bouncing a little, even doing a bit of dancing to the music they had playing from the speakers.

Skyfire smiled, kissing Starscream on the nape, holding him in a loving hug. The former Decepticon Second looked back at him, smiling so sweetly, pressing back against the Autobot. The gentle giant took the fighter jet's chin and kissed him on the lip plates, over his wing. Starscream's engine purred, kissing back for half a klik, then breaking it to look ahead, bouncing some more, just enjoying this calm moment with his mate. No annoying trinemates to ruin everything, no war, just them.

Skyfire continued to kiss the Seeker's neck cables, feeling the curvaceous frame of the smaller flyer with his servos. The Seeker just looked ahead, his dancing soon ceasing, his bouncing following, until he was barely moving. Skyfire quizzically looked at him, adjusting himself so he could better see his lover's faceplates.

Starscream wiped at his optics, coolant leaking down them, now no longer riding Skyfire's spike, just sitting on it.

"Star..?" Skyfire asked softly, barely louder than a whisper. The Seeker looked back at him, his red optics filled with static. "Sweetie, am I hurting you? Do you want to stop?"

Starscream shook his helm. "N-no… K-keep going. I-I'm fine…"

"No, you're not fine." He lifted Starscream up by the waist, pulling out of him before closing his codpiece. He set the Seeker on his lap and hugged him, placing a servo on his mate's helm and making him rest his helm on his broad chest plates.

Starscream curled into the shuttle, offlining his optics and softly crying. Skyfire caressed his wing, trying to comfort him.

"I love you, Starscream. More than anything. You're so brave, smart… amazing… I love you. You know that, right?"

Starscream slowly nodded his helm, trying to calm down. Skyfire kissed him on the brow, hugging him.

"Starscream… Sweetspark, do you want to go back to Iacon and talk to Rung? It's been a few stellar cycles since you've seen him. Maybe it will help."

The Seeker was silent for a moment, musing over things before slowly nodding his helm. "A-after Starstreak leaves… A-and I give my final training lesson to Dawnstar… Then we can leave for Iacon…"

"Alright, my love." Skyfire lifted his chin and kissed his beloved on the lip plates. "Love you."

"Love you more, you fat moron…" He managed to faintly smile.

Skyfire smirked. "No, I love _you_ more."

"Sure you do, sexy aft." He giggled, wiping the last of the coolant away from his optics.

"You're perfect, Starscream. I'm so lucky to have you as my Conjunx Endura."

"No, _I'm_ the lucky one to have you as mine." He reached up and took Skyfire's mandible, kissing him on the lip plates, then licking his cheekplates.

Skyfire rolled his optics, now use to the way Seekers teased their trinemates and friends. Grounders saw it as something gross or rude, while Seekers licked one another as a playful sign of affection and to annoy one another. The shuttle kissed Starscream's dark cheekplates, patting his red aft, his way of showing playful affection.

Starscream giggled, his wings fluttering. "Let's get back to fragging. I'm better now."

"You sure?"

Starscream smiled. "Positive."

* * *

Blood red optics onlined in the middle of the night, their faint glow glistening off the blue plates of the Seeker lying next to him. Starscream slowly lifted his helm up, his frame snuggled between his two trinemates, both of them with their arms wrapped around his waist. Skyfire lied just behind Thundercracker, his large arm draped over the three Seekers.

Starscream swallowed, feeling that familiar feeling inside of him. Carefully, he extricated himself from his trinemates and crawled over Skywarp and off the berth. He made his way through the dark and to the washroom, closing the door before turning the lights on, but dimming them. He stood in front of the large mirror that allowed him to see all of his frame, his wings lowering. He hesitated, then removed his chest plates until he saw his spark casing. He bit his lower lip plate, reading the designations of Skyfire, Moonstar, and a young Dawnstar, still eternally engraved on his spark casing. Her reached a servo up, almost touching the writing of his lost mate before hesitating and lowering it. Then, he opened his spark casing, revealing his glowing spark. It wasn't as bright as it had once been, many vorns ago. All the stress, the pain, depression… It had taken its toll on his once bright, fiery spark.

It was still strong, still able to go on and face the trials of the world, but, as organics would say, he had aged quickly from the stress. Thank Primus his faceplates were still young and handsome looking, despite always appearing so sad these orbital cycles.

He stepped closer to the mirror, studying his spark when he finally saw it. He swallowed, wings drooping, his optics locked on the tiny spark still connected to his.

"Skyfire forgot to unplug his wires again…" He quietly spoke. "It won't be long… I can't support your little life. You will be gone soon all because of Megatron's attack…" He was silent for nearly a klik before speaking again. "I bet you are a mech. Probably like your sire. Gentle, kind, patient… A lover of learning, adventure, shy about everything." He faintly smiled. "A great warrior, like your carrier. Fast… tall… You would have a trine in astroseconds after leaving mine…" He was silent again, his smile fading away, coolant leaking down his cheekplates as his optics filled with static. "I'm sorry… I wish I could keep you alive… I wish I could get to meet you properly… To see you walk… Hear you utter your first words… Watch you fly. Raise you and watch you become a mech. To be filled with joy when you trine… But this won't ever happen… Never… I'm sorry, my little sparkling… I'm so sorry… I love you… My little creation…"

He stayed there, watching the tiny spark inside of him, talking to it softly. It was about two breems later when it started to fade, his systems unable to keep it alive. He felt his gestation tank getting sick, the fetus inside of it being dispelled, for it had died. He trembled, his wings drooping, watching as the sparkling's life force became smaller and smaller, being engulfed by his spark as it died. It was only a few kliks later when it finally faded away and was fully consumed by his spark, the little life forever lost.

He stood there, silent, watching where his creation's spark had once been. Then he fell to his knees, covered his faceplates, and cried, almost bawling his spark out. His chest plates closed back up, hiding his spark and the casing covered in his mates' and daughter's designations.

Why couldn't things go right in his life?

* * *

Dawnstar transformed and landed on the top of a tower, her thruster heels clacking loudly as she walked to the door. It was the building that was to serve as a potential shop for her Conjunx Endura. She was on her way to check on the red Autobot and see if he needed anything from her.

The sound of someone transforming behind her made her look back, wings perking. The black and light turquoise Seeker was there, his wings fluttering as he innocently smiled. He quickly trotted over to her, unsubspaced a box of energon goodies, and proffered them to her.

Her wings flicked slightly, then perked. She studied the goodies, then turned and started to walk away. The Seeker subspaced the box and followed her, groping her aft. She spun around and punched at him, but he was ready this time and dodged it. Her engine growled, wings flicking and optics glaring daggers at him. He smirked, wings fluttering as he sauntered over. His black servos reached out and touched her waist, paused to see if she would attack, and after assuming she wouldn't, suddenly kissed her on the lip plates.

She attacked then. Mech, did she attack. Fast like her sire, she grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the codpiece, making him yelp from pain. Before he had a change to recover, she elbowed the back of his helm, then kneed him right in the faceplates. He cried out, stumbling back, his servo holding his heavily leaking olfactory sensor. The black and red Seeker powered on her thrusters and tackled him, grabbing his neck and pinning him down. He flicked his wings, but didn't fight back, softly growling his engine. She flicked and flared her wings, glaring death at him for a long moment before calmly getting off him, flicked her wings again, and stomped off.

The Seeker mech slowly sat up, wiping the energon from his hurting faceplates. He smiled, wings fluttering. That was enough for this orbital cycle. He'll court her again tomorrow.

* * *

"Mmm, a little lower." Starscream moaned, his optics offline, lying on his front, a servo holding a cube of engex.

"This is the life, eh, Scree?" Skywarp smiled, in the same position on his own massage table, wings fluttering a little.

"Certainly is, 'Warp." He fluttered his wings, enjoying as the gorgeous, thin femme continued to massage his back, her thin digits sending currents into his transformation seams, not enough to arouse him, but just so, so it was relaxing.

Thundercracker's engine was purring as his own beautiful femme grounder massaged him, his optics offline as they rested on his folded arms, looking so much like he was napping.

Before the three of them was a small mud pit where two very stunning grounder femmes were "wrestling" in. They were covered in the brown goo, throwing it at each other and making sure their afts were always visible to the mechs.

"It's good to be us!" Skywarp giggled, raising his glass.

"It is. A toast to us?" Starscream smirked.

"Hell yeah!" The black Seeker laughed before finishing off his cube.

Starscream took a few sips of his, not wanting to get wasted tonight. Thundercracker only sipped once, for the light weight he was when it came to the fiery liquid.

"Hey, femmes! Claim a victor already! I'll frag the winner all night long." Skywarp giggled like a maniac, wings fluttering with his lopsided smile much too large for his faceplates.

"I'll entertain the loser, then." Thundercracker smirked.

"Leaving me with three?" Starscream winked, not really going to be with them, but not willing to be left out of the conversation.

"Take them." Thundercracker replied. "They are skilled with their servos when it comes to reading the frame, but I'm in the mood for something that can take a pounding."

"Yeah!" Skywarp snickered.

Starscream rolled his optics, still smirking. His trinemates were truly the best, even when they were acting like horny grounders in a brothel.

The door slid open from behind, the familiar clicking of thin thruster heels echoing in the room. Starscream vented a sigh.

"Busted…" The former Air Commander groused.

Dawnstar stopped beside her sire, her wings raised and optics narrow. She looked around at the grounder femmes, then to the Seeker mechs.

"You guys disgust me…" She snapped bitterly.

"We're mechs. We have needs." Starscream grunted, taking a swig of his engex.

"I'm telling Skyfire."

"Please don't. He'll make us recharge on the couch."

"Shouldn't be doing this."

"Why are you here, creation of mine?" He grumbled in annoyance.

"I came to talk to you, dumbaft."

"Rude…"

Skywarp giggled. "He is a dumbaft, isn't he?!" He laughed louder. "And a slaghelm. The slag-iest slaghelm from planet afthelm." He snorted.

Starscream gave him a look before rolling his optics. "You're special, Skywarp."

"I am, aren't I?" He giggled again.

"Hey," Dawnstar piped up to get her sire's attention. "I want to talk to you. Alone."

"Yes, ma'am. Don't give me that look. Look like your carrier about to send me to my quarters…" He grunted as he got off the table.

Dawnstar flicked her wings, then walked out of the room, her sire following her. She stood in the hallway, crossing her arms and facing him, staying silent until the door shut.

"I… need advice."

"Concerning?" He raised an optical ridge.

"Trining."

He smiled. "How so, my dear?" He cupped her dark faceplates and kissed her on the cheekplates.

Dawnstar smiled, wings fluttering. "I'm just… worried, I guess."

"About?"

"If I'll accept the right one… I don't want to make a mistake. I've heard how hard it is for trines who end up having the break up and I… I don't want to go through that."

"I know. You won't, sweetie." He kissed her brow. "Now, who is courting you?"

"Black and turquoise Seeker. Larger type like Thundercracker."

Starscream unsubspaced a datapad and looked through it for a bit before holding it up to her, an image of the Seeker on it. "That him?"

Dawnstar looked at it before nodding. "Correct."

"That is Eclipse." He said as he looked at the datapad where he kept the records for every one of his Seekers, present, past, young, and old. "He's traditional, born shortly after the war began…"

"I can handle traditional."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You taught me how to fight."

"I still have one lesson left to give you."

"I'll tear off his wings and arms, then dominate the slag out of him. He won't be my trineleader. I'll lead my own trine, as is my right as creation of the Alpha Seeker." She stated resolutely, her optics filled with determination.

Starscream smirked. "Good. That's my daughter. Dominating those damn young mechs and making them her glitches."

"Just because you're a trineleader doesn't mean you're not someone's glitch. You're Thundercracker and Skywarp's glitch."

Starscream paused before speaking. "True. But when I'm not being a slut I actually can control those two."

"And make Skywarp cry."

"Well, if he behaved I wouldn't have to dominate him, now would I?"

"Anyway! I'm still nervous…"

"Don't be, sweetie. You'll know if they are right for you. Ask him his qualifications for being your trinemate, then go from there. Let him court you as you think about it, and when you have made your final decision act on it. You don't need to rush. Courting can take stellar cycles. I took a very long time while I was courted. You got this, princess." He smiled, giving her a loving kiss on the brow again.

His daughter slowly nodded. "Okay, dad. I'll try not to let it stress me out." She paused before speaking again. "He is really handsome… And he looks like he's strong… I bet he's big under the codpiece, too…"

"All good qualities in a trinemate. Just be careful with the strong ones because if they decide they like hitting your aft… It hurts like hell."

"Noted." She stood on the tips of her peds and kissed him on the cheekplates before hugging him. "Ugh… I'm going to have to deal with Sides being jelly…"

"Jelly?"

"Jealous, dad. Keep up with the modern slang."

"Yes, ma'am. And why would he be 'jelly?' He still has you…"

"Grounders, dad. They do the couple relationship. No polygamy relationships." She explained, looking up at him.

"Blech… boring relationships… Well, he'll learn to deal with it." He paused, wings giving a slight flutter. "Will you breed with your future trinemates?"

She rolled her optics. "Ugh… dad…"

"What? I want grandcreations…"

"Maybe, sire."

"Uh oh. Getting the stern 'sire.'"

She smirked. "Well see, daddy." She hugged him again, fluttering her wings as he tightly hugged her back.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie. And whatever you decide when it comes to trining, I'll still be proud. I wish your carrier was here to see her beautiful daughter with her own family and getting her own trine."

Dawnstar swallowed. "Me too, dad. I wish she was here too."

* * *

Dawnstar walked out onto her balcony, stopping by the banister and resting her dainty servos on the top as she overlooked the city. She inhaled a large intake of air before exhaling it back out, enjoying the coolness of it.

The sound of transformation and thud of someone landing behind her made the Seeker femme twirl around, wings perking. Eclipse smiled, fluttering his wings as he skipped over to her. He unsubspaced the bouquet of flowers and proffered them to her.

Dawnstar eyed them, then looked up at him, studying his very fine frame. Very fine and _delicious_ frame. His smile broadened, loving her optics groping his frame like this.

She made optic contact with him again, wings giving the slightest of flicks. "Eclipse, list your qualifications as my trinemate."

His engine purred softly. "I am strong, fast, a great warrior. I have killed hundreds of Autobots with by bare servos, tearing their limbs off and decapitating them. I am loyal, faithful, caring, patient, considerate, brave, and slow to anger. I am protective of those I care for and have a love for younglings."

"So you wish to breed?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She paused. "Go on."

"I will kill to protect you, love you in the hard times as well as the easy, and never break your trust. I am dominant-"

"So am I. I am a dominant femme. And _I_ will be the trineleader if I accept you." She said firmly, wings flicking.

"That will be determined after we battle."

"Fair enough. But why should I trine a dominant mech? That will create unbalance within the trine."

"There are many a trine with more than one dominant. Your sire's trine has three."

"Point taken." She clasped her servos behind her back and begun to pace around him. He didn't move, smirking as he felt the gaze of her optics taking in every detail of his aft. "If I trine you, you _will_ stay submissive to me if I win. Any disobedience shall be dealt with immediately, regardless of present company."

"Understood. I offer the same covenant with you. But, I'm traditional, and so I will use physical discipline. And I don't promise being easy."

"Neither do I." She stopped in front of him. "I am not traditional, just as my sire isn't. But, if I feel like you deserve something traditional, I _will_ dish it out. And if you _really_ piss me off, I'll use an energon whip."

"Back at you."

She smirked. "I like your fire. Perhaps we have something in common."

"Accept me and I'll show you even more." He sexily smirked.

She thought for a moment before speaking. "Remove your codpiece. I think better when I see _everything_ you're offering."

Eclipse's wings fluttered. He subspaced the crystal flowers, then quickly removed his codpiece. He opened his spike casing and let his spike hang down.

Dawnstar smiled, a servo holding an elbow as the other servo touched her chin. She was right. He _was_ impressive. It was big, juicy, and most _certainly_ larger than Sideswipe's. Perhaps trining wasn't so scary after all?

"Want to touch it?" Eclipse winked.

"I was just about to ask." She fluttered her wings, then reached down, her thin digits holding him, feeling his thickness. "Mmm, I want to know what it feels like inside of me…"

"Remove your codpiece and I'll show you." He seductively said.

"Not trining yet. But I most certainly will be thinking about this lovely friend of yours all night long."

"Even as you frag your mate?"

She thought for a moment. "Maybe… Depends on how he pleasures me tonight."

"I'll pleasure you right every night, morning, and all during the orbital cycle." Eclipse whispered erotically, a servo holding her upper arm as the other grasp her mandible.

Dawnstar gave a dry chuckle. "I most certainly believe it. I'll have you know, I take after my sire a little in that I do like things a little rough and kinky at times."

"How kinky?"

"Willing to put me over your knee and tame a wild beast?"

His smiled broadened from audio receptor to audio receptor. "Oh, I'll do it and do it often."

"Good, because my mate doesn't do it enough." She winked.

Eclipse took the chance and kisses her on the lip plates, holding her in place as he did so. Her servo squeezed his spike as the other pushed at his chestplates. She tried pushing him away, not wanting to accept his courting anymore for this orbital cycle, but he was too strong. She balled her fist, ready to punch him when she heard it.

"DAWNSTAR!"

Eclipse broke the kiss and looked up, just in time to see the black servo punching him right in the faceplates. He yelped as he stumbled back, completely taken by surprise.

"Sideswipe!" She screamed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the downed Seeker.

The red Autobot turned on her, optics narrow. "What are you doing with him!?" He bellowed.

"Sweetie, calm down. H-he was just courting me. I-it's nothing-"

" ** _NOTHING_**?! You two were kissing a-and he had his spike out! And you were **_TOUCHING_** HIS SPIKE!" He shouted at her.

"Sweetie, I know to grounders it looks bad, but really it-" She stopped when he grabbed her arm and started to pull her along with him, back to the door.

Sideswipe stopped and glared at Eclipse. "Get off my balcony!" He pointed a digit for the Seeker to leave.

Eclipse looked at Dawnstar, who nodded for him to go. He slowly stood up, leaped over the balcony, transformed, and flew off.

Sideswipe watched him leave before continuing to go inside, dragging his Conjunx Endura behind him. He got inside, shut and locked the door, then turned to her. "Explain." He growled.

"Sideswipe, he was courting me to be trinemates. I-I wasn't cheating! I swear!" She said quickly, almost frantically.

"Then why were you kissing and touching his spike!? Is that how Seekers court!?"

"Sideswipe, please… I-I was pushing him away… I-I wasn't going to frag him! I swear! Please, Sideswipe, I d-didn't mean to-"

Sideswipe held up his servo to silence her. "I'm going to go cool down before I do something stupid."

With that said, he turned and marched away. Dawnstar's wings lowered, drooping as she watched him scale the stairs, enter their berthroom, and slam the door shut, the bang making her flinch. She just stood there, not moving or daring to cycle air. She jumped a little when she felt multiple servos touching her. She looked up to see her creations all around her, hugging her and holding her close to them.

"It's okay, mom. He won't be mad forever." Starblade said softly.

"Yeah, he's just getting use to Seeker life." Thunderbolt nodded, nuzzling against his carrier.

"Need anything, mom? Want some energon?" Starstreak asked, giving his carrier a kiss on the cheekplates.

"No, I'm fine, sweetie." She said barely louder than a whisper, patting the arms of her creations' that were wrapped around her waist. "Thank you, guys. Your sire just needs some time…"

"We'll talk to him too, mom. Don't worry." Moonlight replied.

"Send him to your grandsire. He'll listen better to him, probably."

"I'll tell him to, then." Skyraider nodded.

* * *

Sideswipe activated his jet pack and flew up the center tunnel of the capital spiral, going to the level where the Elite Trine resided. He landed on the level and made his way down the hallway, going towards the quarters of the Alpha Seeker.

His creations and Starstreak convinced him to go speak with Starscream concerning what had happened, and learn a bit about the trining process. If anyone knew about Seekers it was Starscream, since he had to lead and understand every one of them.

The Autobot stopped outside the door and gave it a knock before palming it open. "Hey, Starscream, I was wondering if-" He stopped, his optics widening.

The Elite trine turned to look at him, the three of them all on their knees, collars around their necks and chains attached to them. They were huddled between the spread out legs of Skyfire as the shuttle sat on the edge of the berth, one servo holding the ends of the chains while the other held a long energy crop. Starscream and Skywarp still had their glossas hanging out of their mouths, all three of the fighter jets faceplates covered in transfluid and their afts showing the signs of having the crop striking them repeatedly. The Seekers didn't seem bothered at all, completely nonchalant as they watched Sideswipe, but Skyfire's optics were wide, looking absolutely horrified.

Sideswipe just stared before shouting, "I did _NOT_ see that!" He then quickly ran out and slammed the door behind him, cycling air heavily. "Slagging Seekers…! Oh, my optics have seen so much… I need a mnemosurgeon to remove these foul memories…"

* * *

It was a few joors later when Sideswipe puckered up enough courage to try and see the former Air Commander again. This time, he went straight to his office, pausing to read the sign over the door. Dawnstar had made it, and it always made him a little better when reading it. It read, "Seeker Starscream of Vos, ex-Decepticon Second, ex-Air Commander, Seeker Alpha, and Always the Most Fabulous of Afthelms. Proceed at you own risk. He _does_ bite."

Sideswipe knocked on the door, waited until he heard Starscream calm him in, then palmed the door open and entered. "Um, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to walk in-"

"Please, what do you take me for? A grounder?" Starscream grunted as he sat at his desk. "I like being seen. I take pride being with my trine."

"Yeah, well, it scarred me."

Starscream smirked. "Revenge for throwing me at the Dinobots."

"You're never going to let that go." The red grounder grumbled as he approached, taking the seat in front of the Seeker's desk.

"That and all the other times you've hurt me. So, how can I help my favorite son-in-law?"

"I'm your only son-in-law…"

"That's why you're the favorite."

"Hmm, well, I'm actually here for… advice and just… learning more about Seekers…" He explained slowly.

Starscream's wings perked. "Oh? How so?"

"So… this morning… I caught Dawnstar kissing a-and touching the spike of this Seeker mech. She said that he was courting her, but I got pissed off and punched him and locked her inside. And kind of yelled at her a bit… She _claims_ that she wasn't cheating, but, it looked a lot like cheating to me."

"Well, you do realize that when she gets a trine she'll be fragging the trinemates, correct?"

"Yeah, I know. It would be like how you guys are with Skyfire and everything, only… not because I'm not letting some random Seekers frag me."

"I'll come back to that. Now, during courting Seekers can get pretty touchy and even kiss. It's just how we show interest. When courting you pinch the wings, stroke them, kiss the other Seeker on the lip plates or cheekplates, touch them everywhere, even codpiece, slap their aft, offer them gifts, show off your skills in the sky, your strength, all that good stuff. If you don't do that, it makes it harder to tell the type of trinemate you would be. The touching means you appreciate how the other Seeker looks. The kissing and groping means you aren't afraid to claim them in public and you _want_ an interface relationship with them, and showing off is how you tell them why you would be good for them."

"Yeah, I kind of get that when Dawnstar explained it to me stellar cycles ago, but… I don't know…"

"It's hard, I understand. You should have seen me when I found myself leading an army of grounders and living on a bunch of different bases with them. I was confused a lot. I'm over here fragging my trinemates, and a crowd of grounders are all getting off or running away. Or when we would lick each other and everyone called us turbofoxes… I still don't get a lot of grounder things, but I try to be understanding when the situation requires it. And I understand in your culture interfacing with anyone not your Conjunx Endura is cheating, and even touching someone else's private parts is a frowned upon act. And, to Seekers it still is unless you are courting. You touch everywhere when courting, and when you accept someone you frag them."

"So, you just want me to stand back and not say anything when she's fondling some strange mech's spike?" Sideswipe almost growled.

"Slag no. I'm saying, if she is courting or being courted, expect to see that. But, if she isn't courting and actually is cheating, feel free to punish her. I've cheated unintentionally a servoful of times on my trinemates and I'll tell you nothing gets me back in line like a metal cable beating my aft. Just don't hit her too much…"

"I'm not abusing my mate…"

"You think like a grounder… But I understand. Anyway, don't let the courting bother you. She won't leave you. I know my daughter. She's faithful and stands by her morals like I do mine."

"You don't have any morals…"

Starscream snorted. "Please, what do you take me for? An Insecticon? I have a select few morals. I care for my Seekers. When I became trineleader I learned each and everyone of them by designation. Their trines, what they enjoy doing, everything. They are my Seekers and I have and will sacrifice everything for them. I've given up my freedom, pride, and my frame for them and I'll do it all again without hesitation."

"Yeah, I remember what you did to save Dawnstar… That was pretty brave."

Starscream faintly smiled. "Insane, really. I don't regret it. She is worth it. All of my Seekers are."

"How did you become the top 'bot anyway? Was there like an election?"

Starscream studied him for a moment before loudly guffawing, slapping the desk as he did so. Sideswipe raised an optical ridge, completely confused.

"Oh, you grounders are too much!" Starscream chuckled when he was about done with his laughter. "'Elections…' My aft… No, Sideswipe, that is _not_ how leadership is won amongst Seekers. Seekers are built for combat. We adapted to be warriors, changing our CNA and living our entire lifestyle based around conflict. The strongest rule. That is why once Seekers trine they battle for dominance and the winner leads the trine. The trineleader then sparks his trinemates whenever he pleases, and physically beats the slag out of said trinemates if they misbehave. It's all about power. The powerful make the most creations, they lead, they protect the trine, they are the first into battle. We are killers. A violent lot. And so, becoming the Alpha is also violent."

"So… You beat the scrap out of a guy?" Sideswipe asked slowly.

Starscream smirked, leaning back in his chair. "I killed."

"Who?"

"The previous Alpha, Skycutter. He was traditional, keeping to the old ways. Well, times were changing, and he didn't want to change with them. We were being mistreated worse than ever. Seekers were so hated before the war that you could murder a Seeker and not get charged for it, even if there were countless witnesses and surveillance footage. Thundercracker's brother died that way. There was a fight outside of a bar. He went to break it up and was stabbed through the spark before being repeatedly shot to death. It was caught on camera and many witnesses there. But, instead of justice being served, the killers were marked as 'victims defending themselves from the vicious Seeker.'"

"Wow… I don't remember it being that bad… But, I'm from Iacon so we never saw Seekers…"

"Most didn't. We kept to Vos. Most of us anyway… But, yes, times were changing and we were being treated worse than slag. Something had to be done, but Skycutter refused to do anything other than the old methods of avoiding grounders and keeping to ourselves. We needed to advance, to educate our younglings, to live freely, not cower and hide! We're Seekers, not petrorabbits!" He flicked his wings, still bitter about the past, remembering how it allowed him to live with such an abusive step-sire, despite everyone who saw the beatings from the streets. "I approached him when he was addressing the Seekers concerning the most recent of Seeker deaths. It was in the courtyard below. I demanded he take action, and before anyone knew it we were arguing. Shouting, really, at each other. He got pissed at my insubordination so decided to dominate me before having me publically flogged. I, being the stubbornaft that I am, resisted. We were fighting furiously. He was very strong… but I was fast and clever. I managed to tear off one of his wings, and kept out of his reach. He tore part of my left wing off, I tore some plates off him, and he returned the favor. We were covered in our own energon, everyone was watching, Thundercracker was horrified… We kept tearing at each other until I managed to rip off his arm. Then I got his leg and took off on my thruster heels. I slammed him against the ground, into those decorative pillars… Then I tackled him to the ground, pinned him down and punched his faceplates until they were unrecognizable. That's where the fun began." He paused, studying Sideswipe's faceplates. "I started to tear his plates apart and reached inside of him. I felt his insides… His organs and wires… Crushed them between my digits… and ripped them straight out of his frame. He was dying, coughing up his own energon… And I went for his neck. Tearing at the cables… tearing at his faceplates… It was slippery… From all the energon. My first time experiencing it like that. I was filled with raw hate. Unrelenting _hatred_ for him." Sideswipe swallowed as he kept listening. "I then grabbed his helm, flared my wings, and tore his helm right off. I stood up, the crowd was silent as they watched me, covered in both our energon. I tossed his helm aside and told them that I was their new leader. And if anyone had a problem with it to step forward." He smirked. "No one did. They all lowered their wings and helms in submission to me. I had to dominate and intimidate a few for the first few decacycles, but after that, they never gave me trouble. Well, not in regards to challenging me until recently."

"Wow… intense." Sideswipe slowly nodded his helm.

"Hmm, yes, well, all part of the job description." His wings fluttered. "Maybe you'll get to see my daughter beat the slag out of her trinemates when trining them."

"You are so violent…"

"Not as bad as 'Warp. Now," He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of engex and two glasses. He filled each glass halfway with the red liquid and handed one to Sideswipe. "Let us discuss more about trining."

Sideswipe accepted the engex and took a small sip. "Okay, so, after she accepts they frag… then they say their vows… And then they fight."

"Correct."

"And… The fighting is nasty, right?"

"Right."

"Any chance of death?"

"Nah."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Not at all. Dawnstar will win and you won't have to worry about another Seeker bossing her around and possibly making you get uncomfortable."

"I hope not…"

"Relax, Sideswipe. Dawnstar knows what she is doing and what she can handle. She'll be just fine."

Sideswipe slowly nodded. "Yeah… I suppose so…"

* * *

 **Things are moving along! Going to Iacon soon and dealing with old asshole Autobots (*cough* Prowl *cough*).**

 **Starstreak will begin his hunt for his sire next chapter and more courting for Dawnstar!**

 **It WILL get more dramatic. Hang in there, people.**


	3. Back to Iacon

**Chapter 3**

"That's it, Seeker. Suck it!" A large Decepticon grounder yelled, grasping the back of the Seeker's helm, keeping him in place.

Starscream tried fighting back, but it was useless. Coolant flowed down his dim optics, sucking and trying not to choke as he felt the large spike going down his throat, thrusting into his mouth. The chain pulled against his neck, his optics offlining when a metal baton struck his wing. His valve was being thrust into by another Decepticon, their arms wrapped around his waist and holding him tightly.

Starscream's muffled cry was barely heard as the first Decepticon overloaded into his throat and mouth, the transfluid filling him. He jerked his helm back to spit it out, but the Decepticon grabbed his mouth and kept his jaw shut.

"Swallow it, whore." He growled, putting pressure on Starscream's neck.

Starscream whimpered, pulling away from the grounder only to push into the one still humping him painfully from behind. He yelped when he felt the sting of a whip across his faceplates, then on his wings. He offlined his optics and obediently swallowed, trembling. He suddenly found another grounder in front of him and shoving his spike into his mouth and down his throat. The former Air Commander moaned pitifully as his valve was filled with transfluid from the other overloading, then feeling him pull out and someone else enter him.

He cried when he was slapped on the faceplates, sucking and silently giving up. Unable to do anything but submit. His wings lowered, not looking at anyone, being as submissive as he could, hoping it would make at least some of the pain go away. But it didn't.

These were grounders. They didn't react to a Seeker's submission like other Seekers would. They just kept hurting him.

He jerked back when someone forced their hardened spike into his faceplates just before ejaculating all over his beaten visage. He whined when his mouth was filled again with transfluid, being forced to swallow it once again. He felt so sick, having swallowed the transfluid of probably over fifty mechs just this morning alone.

He purged his tanks, retching and convulsing from it. He trembled, being held in place by the Decepticon behind him, still thrusting into his valve. He whimpered, his chained servos lowering to hold his abdominal plates, only feeling the thick arms of his current rapist.

The mech finally overloaded before pushing Starscream to the ground, landing in his own vomit. He groaned, barely able to move, weakened by the constant beatings and overloads. He tried to get up, but his arms had no more strength in them. He could only lie there and wait to be hurt even more.

And he was.

He yelped when they started to kick him, on his abdominal plates, his back, legs, and face. They stomped on him, beat him with metal rods, energon whips, and anything else they could find. He cried, curling into a ball, blinded by the pain.

Then, he felt himself being lifted up, and suddenly someone was in front of him. He felt another Decepticon behind him, entering him and starting to thrust. He whimpered, but didn't fight. Didn't move. Then the one in front of him penetrated him as well.

The Seeker gasped, coolant leaking from his optics heavier, his optics white with static. He felt the two of them having at him, tearing his abused valve apart. He whimpered and cried as they kept going. When they finally overloaded, he yelled from the pain.

He didn't really notice them pulling out, but he did notice when one started to fist him. He struggled then, but he was still so weak. They held him in place, ignoring his screams of agony, laughing at him. He felt his valve tearing, the warmth of his energon oozing down his legs.

He must have fainted from the pain because next thing he knew he was being thrust into by someone else, the pain unbearable. Then he felt himself being yanked around by the chain.

His mouth was forced open and a chain placed inside. The one fragging him from behind held the chain, pulling back and forcing the Seeker's helm up, tearing into his lip plates. He bit down on the chain, crying and whimpering from the never ending horror.

He gasped as the collar around his neck dug into him, the chain being jerked so hard. He fell to the ground, not moving, just lying there in his agony. He didn't move as someone forced themselves into him again, thrusting into him as he lied there, helpless.

He didn't fight when someone started to kiss him on the lip plates, even forcing their glossa into his mouth. He offlined his optics, not wanting to see anymore of it, feeling their servos all over his frame, the spike in his aching valve, the glossa licking the inside of his mouth, and the cruel instruments being used to beat and whip his damaged frame.

The kissing ceased after a time, his optics dimply onlining to see a mech cleaning out his waste tank, collecting all the filth of it into a bucket. Then he felt his helm being lifted up and his mouth forced open. He wanted to fight back, but the commands to his legs and arms were almost ignored. He couldn't move. Not because he was being held down, but because he simply didn't have the energy to move them. He could only watch and wait.

The mech brought the bucket over and poured its contents into his mouth. It smelled horrible, and he gagged and coughed as it streamed down his throat. He vomited in the middle of it, but they didn't stop forcing it down. He purged his tank again when it was finally over, and received a kick to the helm. Everything went black for a moment before he could focus again, still unable to even move a digit.

He was made to stand up again, being held as a mech pressed his aft into the Seeker's faceplates.

"Lick it, traitor. Lick it like you do Megatron's!" The mech sticking his aft up ordered.

Starscream felt his jaws forced open again, his glossa hanging out as he was made to lick the aft, his optic offline, no more coolant leaking for the reserves were empty.

He was beaten more, fragged harder, thrown around, the chain jerked about, foreign matter forced down his throat, and every sick fetish practiced on him. Never ending.

He looked up, the room was different, and a familiar spike inside of him. The ex-Air Commander looked back into those uncaring red optics of the warlord he once admired. He felt him fragging him, biting him, doing whatever he pleased. Starscream offlined his optics and cried, trembling so hard.

"You win… You win! You win! You _win_!" He screamed, submitting fully to his new master.

"You win! I'm yours! STOP IT! STOP IT! AHHH! STOP! STOP IT! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Starscream!" Thundercracker yelled, leaping up, grabbing his trineleader and shaking him. "Online! Starscream, it's a nightmare! Online!"

Skywarp held down Starscream's flailing arms, his wings drooping and trembling. Skyfire was online now as well, reaching for his mate and trying to online him.

"NOTHING! I'M NOTHING! STOP! STOP IT! AHHHH!" Starscream shrieked as loud as he could, tossing and kicking, his entire frame in an absolute panic.

A sonic boom suddenly erupted through the night, the room shaking and everything on the shelves rattling.

Starscream instantly onlined, his optics bright, coolant covering his faceplates. He froze, then started to tremble so hard his denta chattered, and wings rattled. His valve had prepared itself and the berth and his thighs were covered in transfluid. He looked at his worried trinemates, before covering his optics and crying.

"Starscream… It was only a nightmare…" Thundercracker said softly, lifting his trineleader up and onto his lap, hugging him. "Only a nasty nightmare. You're safe."

"Yeah, Scree. You're perfectly safe here. We're right here with you." Skywarp reassured him as he cuddled into his trinemates, hugging Starscream protectively.

Starscream took a moment before he was able to pull his faceplates away from Thundercracker's chestplates and speak. "I-I w-was b-being-g used-d a-again..! Th-they h-had m-me a-and w-were r-raping m-me. A-and M-Megatr-tron w-"

"No, don't think about him." Thundercracker said quickly. "Don't think about Megatron or what any of those monsters did to you. They have all been executed. Remember? You executed them all yourself."

"I-I d-didn't e-execute a-all of th-them…" The tri-colored Seeker said barely louder than a whisper, wiping at his optics.

"You killed most of them." Thundercracker kissed his trineleader on the lip plates.

"Don't… I'm filthy…"

"No, you're not. Don't you revert back on us, Starscream. It was only a nightmare."

Starscream slowly nodded, snuggling closer to Thundercracker.

"Sweetie, do you need anything from us?" Skyfire asked worriedly, stroking his mate's wings.

"No… I'm fine…"

"You're not…" Thundercracker grunted before kissing Starscream on the cheekplates, stroking his arm. "You're anything but, my love."

"I'll function…"

"Barely…"

Skyfire moved to the side of Thundercracker, leaned over, and kissed Starscream on the brow. "Starscream… I'm taking you to Iacon to see Rung, alright? You need to talk to him."

Starscream was silent a moment before nodding. "Yes, sir… Let me just see Starstreak off. Then we will leave immediately."

Skyfire faintly smiled and kissed the Alpha on the lip plates. "Love you, Starscream."

"Love you, too. All of you."

His trinemates smiled before kissing him on the lip plates at the same time, having a three way kiss.

* * *

"Your training is complete. There is nothing more I can teach you." He paused. "There… I said it…"

"Yay! Do I get like a certificate or..?"

"Your certificate is not dying in battle."

"Gee… Thanks, dad."

Starscream smirked, winking at his daughter. "It was fun. Don't forget anything I taught you and kick aft whenever the situation calls for it."

"Yes, sir." She smiled, wings fluttering. "And thanks for teaching me all that slag and being patient." She hugged him.

He hugged her back, kissing her brow. "Just don't use it against me. Don't hack my files, don't attack me, don't make any bombs to use against me, and no chemical warfare…"

"I won't attack you, daddy. You're too awesome!" She giggled.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He squeezed her before letting her go. "Well, I best see to your son leaving."

"Ugh… Tell him to stay. I don't want him leaving me…" She lowered her wings.

"It's his own decision, princess."

"I know… I just don't want him getting hurt…"

"Well, I trained him how to fight so he should be fine." Starscream assured her.

"Hmm… Well, I already gave him all the information he wanted. He's seeing Hook to get a sample of his CNA and something to scan the CNA of others."

"Good. I'll meet him there. You coming?"

"Negative. I already said goodbye to him. He's on his own journey and I'll give him the space he needs. Besides, I think Starblade is going to accept that mech that has been courting her forever."

"Hypersonic?"

"Correct."

Starscream smiled. "Good. She'll love having a trinemate. And I wish you luck with your trining." He kissed her on the cheekplates. "See you later, princess."

"See you, daddy." She smiled.

Starscream inclined his helm before turning, transforming, and taking off. His trinemates quickly followed him and flew in formation behind him. Dawnstar watched them depart before going back inside of her home.

* * *

Starscream palmed open the door to medbay and entered, that sly smirk of his on his handsome visage and wings held high.

Hook vented a sigh when seeing him. "What did you break _this_ time, nemesis?"

"I simply came here to wish you a good morning and offer a hug." He smiled as he held his arms out.

"Touch me and I'll weld your codpiece shut." The grumpy Constructicon threatened.

Starscream innocently sauntered over, wings perked. "What are you doing to my grandson?"

"Checking him."

"Is he hurting you?" The ex-Air Commander inquired of the young Seeker.

Starstreak shook his helm. "No, sir. Just finishing up with making sure I'm healthy enough to get traveling."

"And you are. I don't see anything to be concerned about." Hook remarked.

"Yays!"

Starscream turned to the red Seeker. "You collected everything you need?"

Starstreak nodded his helm, smiling some. "Mhmm! I got plenty of energon, Shanix, datapads for entertainment, a medkit, a few spare parts in case something happens and medics don't keep Seeker specific parts around."

"Weapons?" Starscream raised an optical ridge, arms crossing.

"I got my arm canons, a few pistols, frag grenades, plenty of ammo, extra missiles, my energon sword and two energon knives. Um, and my sniper rifle. Oh, and that spray stuff that attacks the optics."

"Good. And you have a phone incase your commlink goes out?"

"Yes, sir!" He stated proudly.

"Good. Now, remember to carry yourself proudly. A confident Seeker is less likely to be picked on than if you looked intimidated. You can handle yourself. And even if you are nervous, hide it. You are a Seeker and can take on the world."

"Got it, grandsire."

"Okay, and you got everything you needed from Hook?"

"Mhmm! He got my CNA results so all I need to do is find the guy who matches mom's description and get a CNA sample from him. Then I use this thingy here and it will compare the CNA results to mine." He explained as he held up a small device.

Starscream slowly nodded. "Alright. How are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous… But I think I got this. You taught me how to fight and I have my GPS if I get loss."

"You also can call me."

"I definitely will." He fluttered his wings, smiling.

Starscream smirked, taking a step forward and hugging his grandson. "I love you, Starstreak. You be safe out there. Call me if _anything_ happens, got it?"

Starstreak hugged him back tightly. "Yes, sir. I love you, too. And I'll call you _every_ night!"

"Better. And call your carrier as well."

"I will."

The two just hugged for a moment before Starscream finally released his grandson. He placed a servo on Starstreak's cheekplates, cupping them as he studied his visage.

"You look so much like your carrier." He softly spoke. "Fly safe."

"I will. Thank you, grandsire." He smiled.

"Mhmm. Go say bye to your great uncles and get out of here before I change my processor."

Starstreak fluttered his wings before skipping over to Thundercracker and hugging him. "See you, Uncle TC!"

Thundercracker hugged him back. "Love you, Starstreak. Be careful out there."

"I will be." He hugged Thundercracker for a moment more before releasing him and hugging Skywarp.

Skywarp protectively clung to the larger Seeker. "Don't you die out there, Streaky! You come home safe and alive. Got it?"

"Got it, Uncle Warp." He nodded.

"Good! Mmmm!" He squeezed him a bit longer, then let him go.

Starstreak looked back at Starscream. "Okay… I'm heading to Uraya. Wish me luck!"

"I do. I expect a call from you tonight!" Starscream ordered.

"Yes, sir! Bye!" He waved as he made his way to the door that led to the balcony.

"Bye!" Skywarp hollered as he madly waved back.

"Bye, Starstreak." Starscream smiled. Waving to him.

Starstreak palmed the door open, stepped outside, transformed, and flew off. Starscream's wings lowered before he vented a sigh.

"Let's return to Skyfire."

* * *

The Elite Trine walked through the capital spiral, going to Starscream's quarters. That is when the greatest annoyance showed its ugly helm.

"Starscream! You are leaving Vos to go be with a bunch of slagging grounders?" Stormbreaker sneered. "What type of Alpha are you? Going to go lick the Prime's aft?"

Exasperated, red optics rolled lazily, so done with this slag. "You know what, Stormbreaker, I think you've earned yourself a dominating… A flogging as well, but I'm feeling unusually nice this orbital cycle."

"You don't have the brass bearings to flog anyone, you twat." Stormbreaker scoffed, wings flaring.

"You want to repeat that?" Starscream growled, stomping towards him, wings flicking in aggravation.

"Take another step and I'll break you." He narrowed his optics, engine growling.

"No, you won't. I'll dismember you before you could lay a servo on me, you slagging sparkling."

"I am _not_ a sparkling!" He shrieked, balling his servos at his sides.

The tri-colored Seeker jabbed a digit at the disobedient one. "You are a stupid, disrespectful vermin that I have been cursed with all because _I_ was a conniving sneak towards Megatron. I get it. This is the punishment for all my sins. You. And I have been punished enough. Return to your apartment before I get traditional." He flicked his wings, optics narrowed and glowing.

Stormbreaker pursed his lip plates, glaring death and other nasty things at the older Seeker. He stood his ground, servos clenched, jaw set, and wings hiked up.

Starscream glowered, his frame tense, engine growling, everything about his body language warning that he was about to lash out and seriously harm the other. His wings flicked. "Submit, Stormbreaker."

Stormbreaker didn't move, deliberating on what he should do. Strike out or back down? No, don't back down. He should fight back!

He swung a fist at the other Seeker's faceplates, but Starscream was faster. _Much_ faster. He caught his servo, twisted his arm, spun him around and pressed the twisted arm against Stormbreaker's back before slamming him against the wall. Stormbreaker yelped, more surprised than anything else, struggling to free himself, but Starscream was experienced and could handle the stronger Seeker.

"Submit, Stormbreaker. _Now_!"

"I won't submit, Starscream! Not now, not ever! You are unfit to lead the Seekers! You are the one who is going to drive the Seekers into the ground with your non-traditional ways and befriending grounders!" He bellowed, still squirming for freedom.

Starscream slammed him against the wall again. "Remove your codpiece or else I'll force it open." He ordered with gritted denta.

"You will _not_ dominate me!

Starscream grabbed his codpiece. "I'm about to rip it off, Stormbreaker. _Open_."

Stormbreaker hesitated, weighing his options. A turn off codpiece was not any fun. That happened to him _last time_ he got dominated. And it was rather embarrassing to have to explain it to Hook. He couldn't get out of Starscream's grip, so was stuck.

With a defeated sigh he removed his codpiece. Starscream grabbed his legs and forced them further apart, folding away his own codpiece. Stormbreaker braced himself for the pain he was about to endure, biting his lower lip plate anxiously.

Starscream removed his spike casing and stroked his spike until it hardened just enough. He then quickly forced it into Stormbreaker, ignoring the yelp he made. Keeping one arm pinned against Stormbreaker's back, the other blue servo grabbed the right wing of the troublemaker and started to bend it back. Stormbreaker gasped, whimpering as he jumped, struggling weakly. Starscream started to thrust hard and fast, making it as painful as he could. He bit Stormbreaker's neck cables, hard enough to make them start leaking.

Stormbreaker's optics soon filled with static, but he didn't cry. He whimpered, he moaned, he gasped, and occasionally yelped, but no crying. He didn't plea for it to stop or tried to fight. He submitted to his punishment, but unwilling to give Starscream the satisfaction of hearing him beg. Coolant did soon leak down his cheekplates, clenching his jaws tightly.

"You need to grow up, Stormbreaker." The Alpha snapped angrily, never stopping in his brutal thrusting or wing bending. "I am your leader. You will _never_ be Alpha. Your place is beneath me. Do I make myself clear?"

Stormbreaker didn't answer immediately, and when he did it was quiet. "Yes, sir…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He growled, slamming harder into him.

The young Seeker hissed from the pain. "Yes, sir." He said louder, his vocalizer slightly brittle.

"Good." Starscream kept going for a breem, dominating him, tearing at his wings, and biting him before finally pulling out and letting him go.

Stormbreaker quickly closed his codpiece, lowered his wings and looked away, showing as much submission as he could.

"Get out of here." He flicked his wings in irritation.

Stormbreaker quickly nodded. He turned and carefully walked off, trying not to aggravate his hurting valve anymore.

Skywarp giggled. "Sure showed him!"

"Hmm," Their tri-colored brother grunted. "He handled it better than you do."

"I'm a delicate butterfly, Scree."

"What?"

"Ignore him." Thundercracker interjected.

"Whatever." Their trineleader rolled his optics. "Let's get back to quarters."

* * *

The Elite Trine flew in formation over the shuttle, the red and silver jet occasionally spinning in an aileron roll, making his trinemates do the same. Skyfire internally smiled, watching the graceful flyers above him. He softly chuckled when his Conjunx Endura lowered himself down, pressing his undercarriage to Skyfire's top. Then he cut his powerful engine and rested.

"Seriously?" The Autobot vented.

"Yes!" Starscream giggled, his wings fluttering. "I'm too _fabulous_ to be flying all this way on my own!"

"Fine… I'll carry you…"

"Carry me too!" Skywarp piped up, landing on top of Skyfire, right behind Starscream.

"Guys…"

Thundercracker spun around before also situating himself onto the larger mech, the three jets all wiggling their frames and fluttering their wings.

"Stop that. It feels weird…" Skyfire grumbled.

"Your face is weird!" Skywarp sassed.

"Shut your whore mouth." Starscream snapped.

"You shut it!" Skywarp barked.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Yoooouuu!"

"You infinity!"

"Dammit!"

"Femmes, femmes, you're both pretty." Thundercracker groused.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Skywarp, not yet." Skyfire sweetly replied.

"AHHHH! Starscream's touching me! He's touching me!"

"I am _not_!"

"AHHHH! I'm being assaulted!"

" _Shut up_ , Skywarp!"

"Primus… If you two don't settle I'll have Skyfire pull over!" Thundercracker warned.

"And do what, ya dirty hooker!?" Skywarp demanded.

"You want to repeat that?" Thundercracker venomously snapped.

"Yes!"

"Settle down, Seekers… Almost there."

"That's what she said."

"Skywarp!" Starscream screeched.

"AHHHHHH! He's touching me again!"

Skyfire vented an internal sigh as the Seekers kept bickering and shrieking. Why did he agree to this?

* * *

The four flew into Iacon, the city no longer heavily guarded by patrolling aircraft and turrets ready to fire at anything that moved. Starscream led his trine to the familiar landing platform, transforming, and activating his thruster heels as he touched down. His trinemates did the same, minus Skyfire who loudly thudded his peds down, not having the same equipment as the aerial combat units.

Starscream hiked his wings and pridefully ambled into the Autobot base, his trinemates in formation behind him, Skyfire just behind. They passed by many of their former enemies, no one stopping them or even seeming to notice. A few waved at Skyfire, calling out to him. The Seekers were ignored, minus Skids raising his servo for a hi-five from Starscream for no apparent reason. The tri-colored Seeker smiled, guessing it was the continuing tradition of showing support to him and Skyfire for "scoring big."

With the stride of a confident and arrogant feline, Starscream marched down the hallways, leading his group along. His wings perked as he playfully smirked. He skipped on ahead and slapped the familiar blue aft before getting in front of the one he once hated.

"Hey, Soundwave." He smiled, wings fluttering. "What are you doing here?"

Soundwave kept himself from rubbing where he had been so rudely struck. "Soundwave: Speaking on behalf of Kaon. Query: Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my therapist. Been having more nightmares lately." He said softly, not looking into the red visor as he spoke.

"Soundwave: Sorry to hear that."

Starscream looked up at him. "And I actually believe you. How is everything going with getting Kaon fixed up?"

"Acceptable. Vos?"

Starscream faintly smiled. "Well. Everything is going great. My people are thriving, there are many new Seekers flying about, and everyone is happy. It feels good knowing I got them there. And my daughter is getting courted, and my granddaughter Starblade is as well. I might be getting great grandcreations before you know it. Aren't you scared?" He teased, wings fluttering.

"Exceedingly."

Starscream chuckled softly, looking down where Soundwave still had the Decepticon insignia on his chestpiece. He touched it, tracing along it with a blue digit for a moment before looking up. "You need to find yourself a mate, Soundwave. Relax, settle down… You deserve a break from all this chaos."

"Soundwave: Does not need mate."

"Say that now. I bet you'll make a great sire. I know you would. And I would love to meet the mini yous."

Soundwave remained silent, just regarding him.

Starscream's smile broadened, knowing that Soundwave was thinking. "Thanks again, Soundwave. Without you I would probably be dead, and my people with me. I owe you everything."

"Negative. Seeker Starscream: Owe Soundwave nothing."

"Negative. Seeker Starscream: Owe Soundwave _everything_." He mimicked the former Communications Officer. "Should come to Vos sometime. You'll be treated as a honored guest. I'll give you the best high grade Shanix can buy, and a cape. I have some lovely capes I can dress you in. And I want you to meet my grandcreations properly. Simply seeing their pictures isn't enough."

"Soundwave: Will consider it."

Starscream's wings fluttered. "Better, dumbaft." He poked him in the chestpiece. "And you need to visit Moonstar… You missed her funeral…" He swallowed.

Soundwave gave a small nod. "I shall."

Starscream chewed on his lower lip plate, gazing down for a few astroseconds before looking back into Soundwave's visor. "Thank you. Again… for everything." He said barely louder than a whisper.

Soundwave was silent again, just watching the Seeker he once always hated and bickered with. How much things had changed.

"Well, I'll see you around, slagger." The former Air Commander smiled, wings fluttering a little.

Soundwave inclined his helm. Starscream hesitated, then hugged him, wings still fluttering, feeling the awkwardness pulsating from the blue grounder. He decided to make him even more uncomfortable and licked his facemask before nuzzling his olfactory sensor where Soundwave's was hidden. The tape deck didn't move, knowing the ways of Seekers all to well after suffering thousands of vorns with them bonding on top of his console or the meeting room table… in the midst of a meeting. No, he had learn to quietly accept the snuggling torture that his former officer sentenced him to.

Starscream giggled, loving this. "Take care, Sounders." He released him and skipped happily away.

Skywarp hugged Soundwave next, snickering as his wings fluttered. "Yeah, thanks for everything, Sounds! Even if you're creepy!" He giggled like a maniac before letting him go and following after Starscream.

"I apologize for those two." Thundercracker started. "I'll keep a tighter leash on them next time." He then walked on.

Skyfire waved to Soundwave as he passed, not sure on what to say to him. Soundwave stood there, recalling why he was never that fond of Seekers. Far too cuddly and carefree. And their leader was, simply put, weird as frag.

Starscream suppressed his laughter, genuinely happy to see Soundwave for once, and feeling so pleased about making him uncomfortable without resorting to fragging almost on top of him. It was a good orbital cycle so far. He would hunt down his former despised fellow officer and make him awkward again! And this time in public! Yes, that was a good idea. Slagger deserved it for still not visiting him in Vos and accepting gifts of gratitude!

The Seeker leader turned the corner, not realizing how much his good day was about to go down hill because he chose this hallway rather than the other.

"And what are you doing here?"

He stopped, wings raising and smile vanishing, his facial expression suddenly stern and commanding. "I could ask you the same question, shortstuff."

Prowl raised an optical ridge, regarding the sassy flier. "You had relocated to Vos. Why are you no longer there?"

"I came to piss you off. Duh." He said in a "well, duh" vocalizer, giving the Praxian an accompany "are you stupid?" face.

Prowl was certainly not amused, his jaw setting firmly as he eyed the four flyers. "If you came to cause trouble you can turn around and fly back to your towers. Your kind is not appreciated within Iacon's walls."

"Don't be an aft to me. Because then I will be an aft back to you and I am _way_ better at being an aft." Starscream spat, pointing a digit at the black and white.

"Hmm," Prowl grunted. "We never received any communication from you regarding your arrival to Iacon, thus you are currently tres-"

"Say it. Say something to piss me off but I won't." The Seeker interjected. "I will not let you win this, Prowl. I came here to see someone, not be harassed by a short grounder trying to make up for what he lacks between his legs." Prowl opened his mouth to speak but the fighter jet continued. "I don't care, Prowl. I don't. Okay? I'm _not_ interested in you at all. And if you want to frag me so badly, well, you need to ask my trine first if it's okay, then take me out to a nice dinner. I do enjoy some sweet engex and a movie, maybe a walk on the beach, before having interface on the first date."

Skywarp couldn't control himself, guffawing loudly and slapping his thigh. Thundercracker rolled his optics, and Skyfire facepalmed.

If death was a look, it was Prowl's current expression. Only hatred and the desire to maim emanated from those faceplates, his servos gripping the datapad he held tightly, bending it a little as his unholy wrath filled him.

"Ah!" Starscream yelped when Thundercracker slapped his aft hard.

"Starscream, apologize." The blue Seeker ordered, his denta clenched, jabbing a digit in Prowl's direction.

Starscream flicked his wings. "Not until he apologizes first." He stated resolutely, crossing his arms. "Prowl wants me and he can't have me. I don't frag mechs missing their spikes. Ow!" He exclaimed when he received another smack from Thundercracker across his rear end.

"Starscream, I will turn you over my knee in front of him if I have to."

"Everyone is so quick to violence… Let me go!" He whined as Thundercracker grabbed his arm and held him close.

"Apologize, Starscream." He held up a servo to strike his misbehaving brother.

"No! Ow!" He pulled against Thundercracker's grip when he was struck again.

Skyfire stepped forward. "Maybe we should take this someplace else. More private, perhaps?"

"That's what she said." Skywarp snickered.

"And you won yourself an aft beating as well." Thundercracker pointing a disapproving digit at him.

Skywarp drooped his wings and held his helm down in shame.

"I shall leave you Seekers to your… Daily routine." Prowl said quickly, having enough of this lot and their… strange relationship.

"Bye, Prowl." Skyfire slowly wave as the tactician quickly made his getaway.

The Seekers watched him go before Thundercracker gave his trineleader a few more painful blows to the aft.

"Ow! Ow! Ah! Rude!" He yelped, not struggling as he took the beating, knowing that there was no escaping Thundercracker's vise-like grip.

"You guys are… very embarrassing…" Skyfire vented as he pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor.

Starscream yanked his arm free from Thundercracker and rubbed over his sore aft. "Well! I'm going to go cause trouble elsewhere." He superciliously stuck his olfactory sensor in the air as he pompously walked off.

Thundercracker rolled his optics and followed his leader in formation.

"Um, if you don't mind, sweetie, I think I'm going to go find my friends and catch up." Skyfire said.

Starscream waved a servo dismissively, not looking back. "Very well, Skyfire. Be gone. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like the date you have over the arm of the couch and a metal cable to your aft…" Thundercracker grumbled.

"Someone is a pissoff."

"And that date is happening tonight. And it's lasting for quite some time."

"Whatevs."

"Don't talk like Dawnstar…"

" _What. Evs_."

Skyfire quickly walked by them. "You two…" He turned a corner and soon left them.

Starscream immediately twirled around and faced his brothers. "You chased off my mate!"

"Oh, shut your whore mouth, Screamer." Thundercracker snorted, crossing his arms.

Starscream feigned a shocked gasp. "You wound me with your degrading word usage, Thundercracker."

"Whatevs."

Starscream smirked, turned back around and continued walking. His trinemates stayed with him, never breaking formation as their trineleader took them to the Control Room. The former Air Commander marched right inside as if he owned the place, placing his servos on his hips. There weren't as many Autobots at the monitors as there used to be, but the usual 'bots were certainly around discussing important matters.

Skywarp pressed himself against Starscream's side and whispered into his audio receptor, holding up a servo to block his mouth from anyone watching. "You should slap the Prime on his aft."

Starscream gave him a displeasing sidelong glare. "I rather not…"

"Do it, Scree, and I'll take your punishment with you tonight. TC can be in charge of us both."

Starscream raised an optical ridge. His brother was in a kinky mood, and that always meant a lot of fun. And he did want that fun. He perked his wings, debating if the pros outweighed the cons in this hazardous activity.

"What would we do tonight?" He finally asked.

"Maids. Skimpy maids. And TC is our master."

"Ooh, we haven't done that in quite some time." He paused, deliberating again, a servo holding his chin as the other held the elbow.

Skywarp continued to whisper treacherous temptations into the audio receptor of his beloved leader. "Do it, Starscream. Do it for the good of the Decepticon cause. For justice. Revenge. For the fun we shall have tonight. For all those who died in the war because of the Prime. Do it for our people, the Seekerlets, the good of Cybertron, and for Primus himself. Do it for the engex and femme whores in all the brothels. And most importantly, do it for you." He poked Starscream's cockpit. "You want this. You _need_ this. You _desire_ this." He seductively whispered the last part.

Thundercracker rolled his optics, knowing that he had made a mistake a long ago in trining these two. He should had listened to his overbearing creators and trined a traditional Seeker. Why did he go with the non-traditionals and their oddness? They even turned him against his views and made him non-traditional. Mostly.

"I'll do it." Starscream finally decided, much to Thundercracker's chagrin.

Skywarp giggled. "Go forth and conquer, Scree!"

Starscream did just that, strutting forward like a peacock, he made his way to the Prime who had his back to him. As he neared, he started to rethink things. Prime was large like Megatron was, and so he was reminded of the time he had slapped the warlord's aft out of random playfulness.

Hook had given him the lecture of a lifetime during his stay in medbay…

But that was Megatron! Prime was different. He was a softy, a giant "teddy bear" as the Earth fleshlings would say. A complete pushover and wuss. Nothing to fear!

"Greetings, Prime." Starscream said just before giving said Autobot a hard smack on his aft, immediately regretting every single one of all his life's decisions, and seeing his life flash before his optics.

Optimus startled, quickly turning around and glaring at the smaller mech. Starscream lowered his wings, giving the most innocent of nervous smiles. "Heh, hi." He sheepishly stuttered.

"Starscream…" Optimus said slowly, ignoring Rodimus' immature cackle. "And to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of seeing you again." He grounded out, trying to not sound as upset as he truly was.

But Starscream was a master at reading body language. Seekers, naturally, primarily communicated with it and he being a manipulative scoundrel like he was, had tremendous prowess in the subject. And he knew that the Prime was pissed off. So much so that he hated Skywarp for putting him into this position. And he, the lover of living that he was, knew that perhaps pride had to be set aside at such dicey moments as this. In other words, he followed Skywarp's advice when he screamed it for all to hear.

"RUN, SCREAMER! ABORT MISSION!"

And thus, he did. The usually reserved Seeker leader turned around and fled to his trinemates as quickly as he could. Once he returned to them, the three then ran out the Control Room and down the hallway, to only Primus could guess where, with only their screams of desperation and fear accompanying them.

Everyone in the Control Room watched the peculiar getaway, not sure what it was they had just witnessed.

"Um… What just happened?" Blaster inquired slowly.

"Ah'm not sure, man." Jazz replied.

* * *

Skyfire knocked on the door before palming it open. He smiled, walking into the lab. "Hey, guys."

"Skyfire! Didn't know you were paying us a visit!" Wheeljack said cheerfully, a smile would have been on his faceplates if he had a mouth.

"Yes, what brings you here to Iacon?" Perceptor inquired, setting down the equipment he had been using.

"Starscream. He's had more mental breakdowns recently so I made him come over to speak to Rung." Skyfire explained.

"He doing alright?" Wheeljack looked up at him curiously.

"Somewhat. You know he doesn't say much. He thinks he has to hide everything in order to seem strong and protect us. It gets frustrating." He vented a sigh, unsubspacing a datapad. "But, while I'm here, I have a proposition for you guys."

"Which is?"

"So, as you are well aware of, Starscream is incapable of procreating due to what Megatron did to him. He can't spark anyone, but he can _be_ sparked, just he can't keep the sparkling alive longer than a few breems. I found out he has been doing research, and even secretly experimenting, on ways of how he could possibly repair himself or keep the sparkling alive." He held up the datapad. "All his research is in here. And there's a very interesting entry I would appreciate you guys helping me investigate."

"Go on." Wheeljack gestured for him to continue, getting interested.

"Something about sparking him then surgically removing the sparkling and putting it into an artificial gestation tank and spark case until proper development to be 'born.'" He handed the datapad to the Autobot engineer.

Wheeljack took it, onlining it to find the entry Skyfire spoke of. He perused over the contents, admiring Starscream's penmanship. His servowriting was so curvy and smooth. Almost feminine, and quite easy to read.

"I don't know how well this would work in practice, but in theory… Let's give it a try." His optics glowed excitedly.

Perceptor looked over his shoulder at the datapad, nodding after a moment. "Hmm, yes, I think this is feasible."

Skyfire smiled. "Don't tell him. I don't want to get his hopes up. Once we get it done, then I'll explain it to him."

"Well, let's get started, then!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

* * *

Blue knuckles rapped on the door before palming it open, not waiting to be summoned inside. The tri-colored Seeker entered, wings raised high and that infamous smirk on his faceplates.

"Hiya, Rung. Guess who decided to pay you a visit."

Rung looked up from his desk. "Hello, Starscream. It's good to see you again. How are you doing?"

Starscream waited for the door to shut before lowering his wings and slumping into the couch. "Like utter slag…"

Rung frowned. He dug through his datapads until he found the one with Starscream's dossier and all his notes on him. He stood up and approached the Decepticon warrior, sitting across from him on a comfy seat. "So, tell me why you feel like this."

Starscream didn't speak immediately, his blood red optics trailing down to study insignificant details of the room's decoration. Nothing had changed since he had last been here, minus a few new ship models added to Rung's collection.

A tired sigh vented from the Seeker's mouth, his powerful engine softly humming, the only sound in the quiet room. "Depressed still… I've had some more nightmares about… being raped… All of them memories. And I've had a few flashbacks of… not only Megatron's abuse but of my carrier's… And I've just been stressed about life."

"How so?" Rung gently asked, writing everything down.

"Well, I can't have a sparkling and I really want one… One of my own. Sky has talked to me about adopting, and I'm fine with that, it's just… I want one of my own. To prove that I'm not broken. That Megatron hasn't won. And to show my people that I'm still a capable leader and can breed the next generation. Seeker thing. Having many sparklings is a show of strength. And Alphas should have a minimum of at least twenty sparklings between their trinemates and any breeding mates they may take… I just… And I'm worried for my grandson, Starstreak. He left on a mission to find his biological sire, and him still being single he doesn't have a trine to guard him on his quest. I taught him how to fight and he's good… But I still worry."

"It's alright to worry about him, but you trust him to make the right decisions, correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Then, he should be able to handle whatever comes his way. And I'm sure he will call you if he needs assistance."

"He better…" Starscream grumbled.

"Now, let's go back to your nightmares. Why do you think they are getting worse?"

"I don't know… Maybe… I'm just not use to living a life free of pain, minus my trinemates punishing me. I actually have been letting them do that to me more… Been purposely mean to get it too…"

"Why do you think that is?"

Starscream shrugged. "It feels… wrong almost for me not to be getting punished by some physical means…"

"Hmm," Rung scribbled it down. "So, you think you need to be punished? You, for lack of a better word, crave it?"

"I suppose so…" He picked up a stress ball and squeezed it, not looking at the smaller mech.

"Why do you think that is?"

The Seeker shrugged.

"You witness everything that your step-sire did to your carrier, and you had no control over any of it."

"Yes…" He said softly.

"And you didn't have much control of your life after that. As I recall, you lived on the streets, you were attacked by passersbys, and you had Skyfire help you get into the Science Academy."

The Cybertronian jet nodded.

"I think I may know why, Starscream."

Starscream looked up at him, remaining silent.

"It appears that you are… _use_ to having someone controlling your life in some… tyrannical manner. You couldn't control what happened to your carrier, or the other tragic events in your life so you sought out someone who had control. Megatron had control, power, and everything you needed so you stuck to him. He took control and you just did as he said. The same concept applies to your trinemates. You need them in control to give you a sense of knowing where you are, in terms of position. You can't control your life, but they certainly can, so you let them. You feel like you are in some authority with leading the Seekers, but your personal life is all theirs. It's a, not to say 'typical,' but common reaction to those who have experienced severe abuse, especially sexual abuse."

"It makes some sense…"

"And how is everything going with Hook?"

"I still… I still can't stand him touching me… I'm trying, but I still rather have a flyer putting their servos on me."

"Again, it's because of you being harmed by grounders for so long you don't trust them. Have you done the exercises?"

"Yes. I haven't been biting or kicking Hook as much. I am getting better. It's still just taking time…"

"Some things do. So, tell me everything that has been going on in Vos." He smiled.

Starscream smirked. "I haven't shown you the pictures of my grandcreations all grown up, have I?"

"You certainly have not."

Starscream unsubspaced his datapad and held it out to the Autobot. While Rung looked at the images the former Air Commander finally lit up, going on and on about his grandcreations and everything about them. His pride and unconditional love for them emanating from his being. His wings perked, and broadly smiling, all his sad thoughts pushed aside and only his unadulterated joy for his grandcreations flowing out with every word he uttered.

Rung grinned, listening to it all. This was the Starscream that Skyfire had fallen in love with. The one he was trying to save from the dark past he had been a victim to.

* * *

"No, you were a brat. You've _been_ a brat and I'm slagging _done_ with it. You _will_ wear it and shut up."

"Thunder… Why you so mean to me..?"

"Stop glitching. Put it on."

"Yes, master…"

"I got mine on!" An evil cackle followed.

"Good."

Starscream finished putting on the collar and picked up the cloth with a flush of disdain. Thundercracker tapped the end of the bent over metal cable against his open palm, eying the two as a brutish master should.

"Start cleaning. If I find a _speck_ of dust you'll each get a hundred lashes." He snapped, optics narrowing.

"Got it, TC!" Skywarp gleefully skipped over to a table and began to wipe it clean, making sure to keep his aft high in the air.

Starscream, keeping to his true self, gave his blue "master" a sassy wink before slinking over to the berth. He leaned over it, wiping just out of reach, his aft in perfect position to receive a beating, and his legs spreading apart for something specific to go between them. He made the softest, most delicious moans as he pretended to be giving so much effort to his menial task. Thundercracker watched him closely, his optical ridge raising. Starscream smirked that damn, sexy smirk of his, winking at Thundercracker again before giving the edge of the berth a couple of dry humps. Thundercracker's inner fans kicked on, but his expression remained neutral.

Starscream stood up, doing it slowly and arching his back strut, giving his wings the slightest of flickers. He held up his cloth and drop it, giving a feigned gasp of shock. "Oops, clumsy me." He salaciously purred, his smirk never leaving his handsome visage.

"You better pick that up." Thundercracker grunted, patting the cable against his palm firmly for emphasize.

"But, it's dirty now. If I use it to clean everything will be… dusty." The Seeker said in that same, lustful vocalizer.

"Your master gave you an order, slut."

"I'm not good with following orders."

"I've noticed." Thundercracker deadpanned.

"Oh, don't break character." The sassy Seeker said as he placed his servos on his hips, cocking one out to the side.

"I think someone needs an aft beating!" Skywarp excitedly piped up, giggling.

"I think _both_ of you could use that. Over the back of the couch." Thundercracker pointed a digit at said couch, wings flicking.

"Uh oh. What _ever_ shall our master do to us?" Starscream pretended to be afraid as he made his way to the back of the couch.

"Just get over it and shut up." Thundercracker grumbled, unsubspacing the chains they had brought with them.

Starscream and Skywarp leaned over the back of the couch, keeping their afts in the air and standing on the tips of their peds. Their servos rested on the seat of the couch, wings folding on their back so they could be against each other. Thundercracker tied their ankles and knee joints together before moving to the front and fastening their wrists. He then secured their wrists to the leg of the table in front of the couch, and their ankles to the back leg of the couch. He stood behind them, smirking sexily as his servos groped and squeezed their vulnerable afts.

"I'm going to enjoy myself, tonight." He licked his lip plates, feeling their frames tense in anticipation.

* * *

Skyfire walked down the familiar hallway to the temporary quarters they were staying in. It was late, and he was surprised that Starscream or one of the others didn't try calling him to find out where he had been all orbital cycle. He stopped by the door and palmed it open.

"Hey, I'm… Why am I not surprised…" He sarcastically grunted as he stepped inside.

"Hey, wanna help?" Thundercracker calmly asked, as if he were speaking about the weather, never ceasing in striking the two afts before him with the bent over metal cable.

Starscream cried out with every hard blow that landed upon his very dented and sore skid plates, growling and clenching his jaws but refusing to beg or cry. Skywarp, on the other servo, had coolant pouring from his optics, screaming and bawling like a sparkling as he was beaten. Not that he hated it, no. He just was more emotional and didn't bother to hide the fact that he was in pain, unlike his trineleader.

"What did they do this time?" Skyfire asked, dreading the answer.

" _This aft_!" Thundercracker said as he gave Skywarp a particularly hard lash. "Convinced _this aft_!" He did the same brutal blow to Starscream. "That he should slap the Prime's aft."

Skyfire rolled his optics before facepalming. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. And he did it. Plus, he also getting punished for being an afthelm to Prowl _and_ for that verbal confrontation with Mirage."

"What did he do to Mirage?"

"It was just a stupid insult war… Now, what were you two saying?"

"H-hit m-me h-harder. W-we d-deserve this!" Skywarp stuttered between sobs, frame trembling.

"Yes, please, harder, TC. W-we've been bad. Oh, _so_ bad." Starscream panted.

"And you have." Thundercracker said before giving Starscream a vicious thrash.

Starscream whimpered. "Oh, yes, I _love_ a mech who can put me in my place. Keep going. Make me scream and _beg_ for it to stop." He gave his aft a wiggle.

"How much longer are you guys going to be doing this?" Skyfire inquired, not interested in beating anyone tonight.

"When they scream the safe word." Thundercracker replied casually.

"Starscream never does."

"No, but 'Warp does." He struck Skywarp then, causing the black Seeker to scream and cry louder, covering his faceplates as he sobbed.

Skyfire winced, watching the beating for a moment before going to the berth. He lied down and vented a sigh. It would be quite some time before any Decepticon warrior pleaded for an aft beating to end. Especially a Seeker. He offlined his audio receptors and optics, needing to get the recharge in for an early morning. Hopefully, everything went smoothly and soon Starscream would have his son that he always wanted. He could only pray and hope. His Conjunx Endura needed this, and by hell he would give him just that. Even if it cost him his sanity.

That Seeker was worth everything in the universe and then some. Even if he was very odd and made him question his decision of joining with him half the time. He was still worth it.

Till the bitter end.

* * *

 **More happenings. Getting closer to some more exciting things. _Spurius_ is mostly just that long epilogue answering all the unanswered questions to _The Libero Trilogy_. So, not as intense and crazy as the trilogy was. Until some secrets are discovered, at least.**

 **Happy Starscream = making everyone else feel awkward. XD It's his specialty. And, yes, him and Soundwave no longer hate each other. ^_^**


	4. Trining of Seekers

**Chapter 4**

Small peds ran down the stairs as quickly as they could. Slipping and sliding, still working on balancing on the thruster heels, the Seekerlet ran to the sound of breaking glass and shouting. He jumped up, palming the door open and running into the room. His optics filled with static, coolant beginning to leak out, knowing what was happening.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed, charging at the grounder and punching him. "LET HER GO!"

He yelped when he was kicked by the large mech, falling on his front. His optics narrowed, quickly getting up, determined to fight for as long as he could. He grabbed a datapad that had fallen to the floor and ran at the grounder, striking him with everything he had all the while screaming for him to stop his attack.

The grounder kicked him again, then stomped on him, grinding his ped into the Seekerlet's back, making him scream from the pain.

"Slagging brat! Touch me again and I'll tear off your wings! Do you want to lose them again?" The grounder snarled, giving the Seekerlet another brutal kick.

The Seekerlet cried, coolant pouring from his optics as he slowly got to his peds, leaking energon from his damaged plates. "I… I said l-leave her." He said between sobs, clutching his side. "L-leave my carrier _alone_!"

"Sweetie, I'm alright. Don't come any closer." The loving vocalizer of the Seeker femme said softly, offering him a small smile from her beaten faceplates. "G-go back to your room."

"I-I'm not leaving you, carrier." The Seekerlet said firmly, standing straight and flaring his little wings out, glaring death at the mech. "I-I'll never leave you."

"Open your codpiece, glitch." The mech growled, slapping the Seeker femme across the faceplates.

Her frame damaged, wings bent, covered in her energon, and trembling from all the blows she had taken to the helm, she did as he instructed. Her codpiece folded away before he roughly grabbed her and held her against his front. He quickly penetrated her, making her whimper from the pain. She gasped and bit her lower lip plate as he started to thrust hard and fast into her, hurting her. His arms wrapped around her waist, her servos lowering to cover up where they were connected.

"Sweetie, ah, my precious Starscream. Don't look down. Keep your optics on mine. Ow, hah, just look at me. Okay? Look at me, my little hero." She said with that kind vocalizer of hers, her optics so loving and worried towards her little son.

Starscream nodded, trying his best not to cry as coolant flowed down his cheekplates. "Please… Please, stop hurting her. D-don't hurt my carrier." He sobbed.

But the grounder ignored him, pounding ruthlessly into the femme and groping her breast plates. She swallowed, wincing from the pain and gritting her denta, but keeping silent, not wanting to upset her creation anymore.

"I love you, ah, Starscream. Be strong, sweetie. Ow, be brave, my little warrior." She continued, trying to comfort him.

Starscream swallowed, then walked over to her and held up his small, silver servo. She took it, holding onto him as she was raped. "I love you, too, carrier." He choked out. "I'll save you. I-I'll become the greatest Seeker warrior ever and I'll save us both. I promise."

She smiled, panting as her systems heated up from the interface. "I know you will, sweetie. You're destined for great things. Don't give up. Ah, don't _ever_ give up."

"I-I won't carrier. No matter what happens I won't give up. I won't submit. A-and I'll save all Seekers f-from grounders. I will. I promise." He wiped at his optics. "Grounders will hear my designation and fear me. I'll change everything. I will."

"Oh, shut up, brat." The mech growled. "You're nothing and you'll die on the streets as nothin' more than vermin. You won't achieve anything. You're a nobody and you'll remain so. The only thing you'll amount to is an interface toy like your whiny carrier. That's all you Seekers are good for. For fragging and beating." He paused studying the angry Seekerlet's faceplates. "You'll never make it in this world. You'll stay a pathetic scraplet and die as one."

Starscream glared at him, clenching his servo at his side and setting his jaw. "Just you watch me, fragface."

* * *

Skyfire started to online slowly, feeling a little odd. He had fallen into recharge shortly after the Elite Trine finished their "skimpy maid" roleplay and had snuggled up with him. They had done so how they always did: Starscream in the middle with Thundercracker's back against Skyfire's front. Starscream faced Thundercracker while Skywarp was just behind him. The black and blue Seekers hugged their trineleader close while Skyfire wrapped an arm over all three of them. But, he couldn't quite feel the three in his arms anymore…

His optics onlined fully, and he jerked his helm back when realizing that the silver thing he had in his faceplates was Skywarp's aft. He reached a servo up and pushed the unwelcomed rear end away, the owner of it still deep in recharge. Skyfire looked down, rolling his optics when he saw Starscream slumped over his side. He reached down and gently started to push the Seeker off when he felt that his legs were tucked tightly against him. He started to stretch them out when he heard a loud thud. His optics widened some, realizing that he had just kicked Thundercracker off the berth.

He pushed Starscream off him and sat up straight. He peered over the edge of the berth, sheepishly smiling. "Hey… Morning?"

Thundercracker rubbed his helm sorely, looking up at him. "I think I just rolled out of berth…"

"Uh, yeah, you kinda did." Skyfire said quickly, not wanting Thundercracker to know the truth of the matter.

"Hmm," The blue Seeker grunted, slowly getting up. "Well, guess we should get some energon. Online those two pains and lets get going.

* * *

Starscream and his trinemates entered the mess hall, the tri-colored Seeker not in the mood to see so many this early. Thundercracker pulled him along by the servo, ignoring the occasional complaints about being "mech handled" and that he was "too fabulous" to be treated like a "common muck sucker."

"Take it, Queen Glitch." Thundercracker shoved a cube of energon into Starscream's faceplates.

Starscream took it, giving his brother a look as if to say, "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

Skywarp got a large cube of energon and proffered it to Skyfire, smiling as if he was the most innocent of sparklings and giving a gift to his creator.

Skyfire chuckled, accepting the cube. "Thank you, Skywarp."

Skywarp fluttered his wings, then retrieved his own energon cube. Thundercracker led them to a table and they all sat down. Thundercracker sat to Starscream's right, while Skywarp was to his left. Skyfire sat next to Thundercracker.

"So, how much do your afts still burn?" The blue Seeker nonchalantly inquired, sipping his energon.

"I'm currently dying because it feels like I'm sitting on a fire." Starscream coolly replied, running a digit along the edge of his cube.

"I'm in pain, too! But I also wanna frag! But not with you, TC. I'm horny for Skyfire!" He giggled manically.

"Later." Skyfire said softly, his faceplates would have been red if he were human.

"I'm up for a frag." Starscream sexily smirked.

"Wanna go right now?" Skywarp winked.

"Hello, Skyfire. Been a while since I've seen you." Ratchet greeted as he approached.

The shuttle smiled. "Hello, Ratchet. How are you doing? Please, sit down." He gestured to the spot next to him.

Starscream flicked his wings, not liking anyone "stealing" his mech. But, he remained silent and allowed Skyfire to be with his untrustworthy "friends."

Ratchet sat down on the offered seat, setting down his cube. "I'm doing alright. You?"

"Wonderful." He smiled warmly.

"Anything interesting going on?"

"Not really. Just brought my trine to Iacon so Starscream can see Rung."

"Trine?" The CMO raised an optical ridge.

"Yeah, I was accepted into the trine as a trinemate so… they're my trine. Seeker culture. I have to be part of the trine in order to be able to be joined to Starscream and, err, interface with them."

"He's fragging me tonight, chump!" Skywarp suddenly exclaimed.

Starscream pushed his trinemate back into his seat, flicking his wings disapprovingly.

"I see." Ratchet said slowly.

"Heya, Skyfire!" Bluestreak waved as he walked over. "What's up?"

"Not much. Please, sit down." Skyfire smiled.

Starscream rolled his optics as more and more Autobots came over and sat down at the table, all talking to Skyfire about this or that. He crossed his arms and scowled. Seekers are very possessive of their trinemates and mates, and Starscream was no exception. He didn't like everyone talking to _his_ Conjunx Endura and leaving him out of it. Yes, he was in fact an attention snob. But, when you were as sexy and incredible as he was, how could you not be?

"So, Starscream, how is the Pit Spawn and his brother doing?" Ratchet asked after a while.

Starscream's wings perked, looking over at the doctor. "Fine, I suppose. A little upset that Dawnstar is getting courted by potential trinemates, but he'll learn to accept the Seeker ways."

"How has he been tormenting you with his pranks and slagging himself up all the time?"

Starscream shrugged. "Not at all, really. He hasn't pranked really anyone in stellar cycles." The Seeker sipped from his cube.

Ratchet gave him a dubious stare. "Not pranking anyone? I'm talking about Sideswipe and his sociopathic twin, Sunstreaker."

"Yes, I'm quite aware. And they've been well behaved."

"What? How is that possible?! Don't tell me it's because he actually grew up after having creations!"

"Negative. It wasn't that, I can assure you."

"Then… _what_ did you do?" The CMO demanded, wanting to know these powerful secrets.

Starscream slyly smirked, his blood red optics resting on his cube. "I threatened him."

"With?"

"I told him that if he pranked me or did anything stupid… I would…" He paused, purposely torturing the red and white medic. "That I would dominate him. In public. And make his brother watch."

Ratchet exchanged confused glances with the other Autobots at the table, minus Skyfire who slowly shook his helm. "Dominate?"

"Yes, dominate. Traditional Seeker method of establishing dominance and disciplining misbehaving trinemates." Starscream explained.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that if Sideswipe disobeyed my rules, I would pin him down, spike him, and hump him so it brought only pain. All the while biting his neck and tearing at his plates for an entire breem. And in public. With everyone watching it happen." He smirked. "He hasn't tried anything. A few pranks here and there, but they were minor and not directed at me. No, the only one who has been getting repeatedly dominated for pranking me is Skywarp."

Skywarp flicked his wings. "You don't need to tell them you do that…"

"I shall tell them because if humiliating you makes you behave, than so be it."

The Autobots exchanged glances, some not sure if Starscream would actually do that to Sideswipe or if the Seeker was making things up. No one could get Sideswipe to behave. Not even Ratchet, Prowl, or Optimus! Sideswipe did whatever he wanted to do, with no fear towards authority. Or maybe he was just stupid… Either way, Sideswipe _never_ listened to anyone.

Ratchet studied the tri-colored Seeker for a moment before speaking. "How have they been other than that?"

"Fine. They're fragging my daughter every orbital cycle. They're doing just wonderful." He grunted as if the answer was obvious. "Should walk in on them sometime when doing that. The expressions those two make when getting caught, and then hearing my daughter scream at everyone to go away. It's hysterical." He chuckled, taking a sip from his energon.

"Ew…" Bluestreak said slowly.

Starscream shrugged. "It's all natural."

"Yeah, natural!" Skywarp giggled, leaning against his trineleader and snuggling.

Ratchet turned to Skyfire and quickly changed the subject, him and the other Autobots all engaging in friendly palaver, ignoring the Seekers.

Skywarp licked Starscream's cheekplates repeatedly like a turbofox, snuggling against him. Starscream didn't do anything to stop him, allowing his strange brother to mess with him. The black Seeker dipped his servo down and cupped Starscream's codpiece, tapping it. Starscream smirked, removing his codpiece quietly, his optics watching his mate as he sipped his energon. Skywarp circled his digit around Starscream's valve, sending small electrical currents into it to get it to lubricate. It didn't take long before it did just that. Looking away, Skywarp pushed a digit into Starscream's valve, causing his brother to bite his lower lip plate in order to remain silent. He then forced another digit inside and started to pump in and out of Starscream's valve.

Skywarp kept his innocent grin as he sipped his energon, making it seem like he wasn't up to anything. Starscream clenched his jaws, set down his cube, and did everything he could to not start moaning or demanding that Skywarp just spike him.

"Yes, we are actually about to do that. Right, my love?" Skyfire asked, turning to Starscream.

Starscream's wings perked, looking up at him. "D-doing what?" He said almost painfully, keeping his jaws shut.

Skyfire gave him an odd look, then rolled his optics when he noticed Skywarp's arm going beneath the table. "We're going to open a school for all the sparklings in Vos to go and learn at."

"Oh, yes! Yes, oh, that… Oh, Primus… we are!" He said quickly, his servo grasping the side of his chair, spreading his legs apart even more so.

The Autobots eyed him, perplexed by his strange answer. Skyfire vented a frustrated sigh.

"Skywarp…"

Skywarp turned to him. "Yes, Skyfire?"

"Can you… Somewhere else… please?"

Skywarp just stared at him, having to take time to figure out what he meant by that before it suddenly struck him. "OH! Okay…" He said with such disappointment in his vocalizer, removing his digits from Starscream's valve and licking them.

Starscream vented a sigh, a little annoyed that Skyfire had stopped the fun. Skywarp smirked, calmly standing up and stretching his arm joints. Suddenly, he grabbed Starscream, yanked him out of his seat, slammed him down on the table, and got on top of him. Starscream didn't fight him, surprised at first, but then smirking and spreading his legs out. Skywarp removed his codpiece, his spike already hardened, and quickly penetrated his trineleader. He wasted no time in thrusting hard and fast into him, pinning him down as he went all out on his brother.

The Autobots all jumped back from the table, completely surprised by this, and horrified. Skyfire facepalmed, vented a frustrated sigh, and slammed his servo down on the table making a loud thud.

" _Seriously_!?" He barked.

"Wanna join, Skyfire?" Skywarp smirked, looking up at him.

"No!"

Skywarp shrugged. "Your loss."

"Oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, _yes_! Oh, harder! Harder! Oh, give it to me! Oh, yeah! Yes! Ah! Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh!" Starscream moaned, writhing beneath Skywarp, his servos resting on the table on either side of his helm.

Skyfire stood up and gestured for the others to come with him. The other Autobots did just that, all abandoning their seats to find another spot to hang out. Bluestreak just sat there, completely shocked by how the Seekers were behaving. Skids grabbed his arm and forced him away from the scene.

* * *

Starstreak descended, flying through the city of Uraya, many of it's towers rebuilt, but the streets still littered with ruins and the homeless. He ran his scanners, learning where living beings were so he could be cautious of where enemies could be lurking.

He descended some more until he was flying just over the street, being careful not to hit anyone. He transformed after a bit and landed, his peds scraping along, sparks flying beneath him until he came to a stop. His wings perked, looking all around him. His optics stopped on the sign outside of the bar. It had the same designation as the one his carrier had told him about. The bar she had apparently gone to for all her energon while carrying him and raising him alone. She had told him that the bartender was friendly and possibly knew where to find his sire.

The Seeker walked by all the Empties staring at him. They hadn't seen a Seeker this close since Dawnstar was there, or perhaps they never even seen one outside the news videos. Whispers followed the flyer, some of them asking what a Seeker was doing in Uraya while other stated false claims about Seeker lifestyle.

Starstreak paid them no heed. He did as his grandsire had instructed and strutted with confidence. He was a Seeker and could take them all on. He didn't need to be afraid of anyone.

He palmed the door open to the bar and entered. It was slow, with mechs hanging out at the tables all drinking their fill, chatting, and laughing with each other. Many optics followed the Cybertronian jet, watching him closely as he passed.

"Hey," Starstreak greeted as he sat on a stool at the bar.

"Hey." The bartender replied.

"I'm looking for someone. Decepticon grounder."

"Designation?" The bartender raised an optical ridge, cleaning a cube with a cloth.

"I don't know his designation. But I have a description of him."

"Picture?"

"Negative. He's a large grounder. Primary paint color is black, he has red optics, dark grey underplates, and his alt. mode had treads, so possible tank vehicle."

"Hmm," The bartender paused, thoughtfully looking at the ceiling as he sorted through his memories. "Sounds kinda like that Shatterblade fellah. Haven't seen him around in stellar cycles."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, but Silversteel might. He was around him all the time."

"Where might I find Silversteel?"

"I'm not sure where he lives. He comes here almost every night. You're welcome to stick around until then."

Starstreak nodded. "Thank you. What does he look like?"

"Grey, yellow optics, some type of helicopter alt. mode."

"Noted. Thank you for your time."

"Mhmm. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Not right now. I'll save the drinking for the interrogation."

"Just don't make a mess of my bar."

Starstreak smirked. "I'm a Seeker. I make no such promises."

* * *

Dawnstar perked her wings, then slowly turned around. Her optics reset, a Cybertronian version of blinking, then she flicked her wings. Her engine growled softly, those bright, magenta optics of hers an enigma as she watched him.

Eclipse transformed and landed, his cooling fans working hard, panting softly from the effort. He had just finished showing off his skills in the skies as she had observed from her balcony. His wings fluttered, trotting over to her and unsubspacing a bouquet of crystal flowers. He smiled, holding them up to her, wiggling his frame a little to show his excitement.

She eyed him, her optics trailing over his frame, soaking in all the details. He had been courting her for stellar cycles. Only recently had he started doing it every orbital cycle. He had been doing it only a couple of times an orn before, possibly because he was nervous about it, especially since she was mated to a grounder. But now, he _knew_ he wanted her and wouldn't leave her alone. She respected him taking things slow. And it had been a while since he started the courtship, so that meant he was determined.

She bit her lower lip plate as she mused, then, she smirked that sexy smirk of her sire's. She reached out, dainty digits touching the crystal flowers, feeling them, then she accepted the bouquet.

Eclipse's optics widened before he jumped up and twirled around, absolutely beaming with enthusiasm and joy. His wings fluttered madly, his smile so large it looked like it would break off his handsome faceplates.

Dawnstar giggled at his gleeful display, her wings fluttering as well. She subspaced the flowers, not wanting them to get damaged before she could put them up for display in her quarters.

Eclipse approached her again, wings still fluttering. He reached out and touched her wing, perking his own. Dawnstar hesitated, but allowed him to do so, showing that she was definitely interested in him. He made his way around her and groped her aft. Her wings flicked before she spun around and punched him in the mandible. He stumbled back, holding his injury. He wiggled his frame a little before transforming and flying off, giving her space for the rest of the orbital cycle.

Dawnstar watched him leave, smirking to herself. Maybe soon she would call him hers and she will be his as trinemates till the bitter end. Hopefully Sideswipe didn't glitch too much when she had to tell him the news.

* * *

"Relax. Go to your happy place. What's your happy place?"

"S-Skywarp a-and Th-Thunderc-cracker l-loving o-on me… Primus… A-and S-Skyfire… A-and Dawnstar n-nagging me… A-and my grandcreations… All m-my Seekers are s-safe… A-and M-Moonstar is there."

"Good. That's good. I'm going to raise the volume, okay?"

"Okay…"

Rung turned the dial, increasing the volume of the datapad which was playing a video of Megatron making a speech. Starscream sunk deeper into the couch, listening to the vocalizer he learned to fear. He swallowed, trembling so hard, but trying to control himself.

"Doing alright?"

"I-I'm fine… Just… Just everything is t-telling me to flee. That's all." He stuttered.

Rung nodded, letting the video go on for a bit longer before turning it off. "I think that's enough for this orbital cycle. You did good, Starscream. Be proud of yourself and treat yourself to something nice." He smiled.

Starscream quickly nodded his helm, taking a moment to calm his systems before standing up. "Ugh… Why can't things be easier…?"

"You're making exceptional progress, Starscream. You are so much better compared to when I first started working with you."

"Hmm, that's because Thunder forces me to get better." He pointed out as he started for the door. "Same time tomorrow?"

"I shall see you then."

Starscream smirked. "I'll be here." He palmed the door open and walked out.

The Seeker made his way down the hallways, going to the quarters he shared with his trine. He needed some loving after going through that, and his annoying brothers would certainly give him all the humping he could handle. He smirked at that thought, eager to feel them holding him close, kissing him, and maybe pissing him off with some slaps to his aft. The one negative to their chaotic love life.

He turned a corner and stopped, his wings perking. "Hey, Smiley."

Prowl raised his doorwings, regarding the flyer with a cold, calculating stare. The blue optics of extreme criticism and hatred-of-anything-remotely-resembling-a-joke locking onto the blood red optics of arrogance and backstabbing. "Hello, Starscream. Finished with Rung?"

Starscream didn't answer immediately. "I am. Why does that concern you?"

"Because, if you don't mind, I have something I would like to ask you about."

The Seeker shrugged. "Spit it out, shortstuff."

"In private."

Starscream smirked. "Ah, it's going to be one of those discussions. Very well. Lead the way."

Prowl turned and walked down the hallways, taking the Decepticon to his office. He palmed the door open and gestured for Starscream to enter. He did so, patiently waiting as Prowl shut and locked the door behind them.

"Alright, question me, little Praxian." Starscream nonchalantly said.

Prowl approached his desk and sat down in his seat. He then motioned for the Seeker to sit down as well. Starscream flicked his wings, but obeyed, sitting on the chair opposite Prowl. He rested his elbows on the top of the desk, wings perking as he eyed the Autobot.

Prowl shuffled through several datapads before finding the right one. He onlined it, perusing the contents, then looked at the flyer. "And why do you think I brought you here?"

"To ask something of me."

"Yes, but what?"

"I'm not going on a date with you. Sorry." He shrugged.

"I don't know how Megatron managed not to have killed you for your insolence alone…"

"Oh, believe me, he tried on multiple occasions. Hook is just that good." He slyly smirked.

"Hmm. Back to the original question. Why do you think I am having this talk with you?"

"I'm not a Seekerlet, Prowl. Speak what is on your processor directly and save the riddles for your impertinent Autobot grunts." He flicked his wings, narrowing his optics some.

"Very well." Prowl said in that monotone vocalizer of his. "Megatron."

"He's dead."

"Exactly."

"And how is this relevant to me? He died in his cell, as I was informed by my Seekers. No point in making me stand witness at his trial."

"I wish to speak to you concerning the nature of his passing."

"Oh? How so?

"Megatron's death was unexpected. He was in good condition while in his cell. He mysteriously deactivated, nothing on the security cameras, and the guard at the time never saw anything. The night he was discovered dead was one that you were not seen socializing with everyone despite the recent emergence of your granddaughter."

"As I recall, I had been gang banged for quite a while and had _just_ been freed from that. So, I wasn't exactly the most social of butterflies, as my daughter says. I was slightly terrified that anything that moved would have at me." He said gruffly, clearly angry with Prowl's lack of sympathy.

"You killed Megatron, didn't you?" He said in that same vocalizer of his, his faceplates neutral, digits touching to form a steeple.

Starscream's faceplates were an enigma, eyeing the tactician as one would a pest. "I attempted to deactivate Megatron on many occasion for thousands of vorns. I failed every time. Yes, I would have _loved_ to kill him, but it was not me."

Prowl studied him, looking for any sign of lying, but Starscream knew this game all too well. He was a master of manipulation and body language. He knew the signs of lying and how to hide them. Especially after having to master his trade with Megatron and Soundwave. If he could lie to a telepath for thousands of vorns, than this imperious Autobot would be nothing.

"Not you? Then who did?"

The Seeker shrugged, keeping optic contact. "Lord Megatron had more enemies than friends. That list is endless."

"And you are at number one on it."

Starscream gave his infamous smirk. "I am. I always have been. But just being number one on a list doesn't mean I deactivated His Royal Slagheaded-ness."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, Prowl, but you have nothing to go by other than assumptions."

"Very few are smart enough to have been able to get by Red Alert and kill Megatron with no visible signs. And even fewer of those would be willing or desire him dead."

"I thank you for the compliment, but I wasn't one of those few."

"Who do you suspect is?"

"Probably an Autobot. Killing Megatron when he's locked away in a cell is cowardly to the Decepticons, more so to Seekers, our culture built on combat and strength. None of my Seekers did it, and no Decepticon would, since it would only send the DJD on their afts and make them a mockery. And if they wanted leadership, that is not how to win in. A proper battle for power, not a quick death when one is locked away."

Prowl was silent a moment before speaking. "What makes you think it was quick?"

Starscream's expression never changed. "Nothing. I simply assume since it was so sudden. I imagine a slow death would have allowed the guards to find him still possible alive."

"Hmm." Prowl mused, watching the Seeker like a hawk eying a mouse. "I believe what you say, Starscream. Especially how only a Decepticon coward would kill Megatron. You are known to _be_ a coward."

Starscream's optics narrowed before he stood up. "This conversation is over, Autobot." He growled, his flicking. He then turned and started for the door.

"You're clever, Starscream, I give you that. And you are an excellent liar. But, I had Perceptor and Brainstorm perform an autopsy on Megatron's frame after Ratchet had checked it over."

Starscream paused, looking back at the Praxian, his wings perking. Prowl gave the smallest of smirks. "And?"

"And," Prowl said slowly, purposely torturing the Seeker. "They found something. Something that had collected in the fuel pump. A foreign liquid with properties similar to poisons used to cease the spark from pulsating. It was very well done. The poison might have been completely flushed out if it hadn't been for the fact that Megatron was a Point One Percenter, and his spark put up a fight with this poison." He paused, studying the Seeker for something, but there was nothing. "He was poisoned by either a genius or someone who was just able to find the right poison."

"I've used poisons before, I admit. But it wasn't one of mine." Starscream said smoothly, his faceplates still an enigma.

"Which Decepticons work primarily with poison?"

"I'm not a snitch, Prowl."

"No, just a Decepticon."

Starscream flicked his wings. "Have a pleasant orbital cycle, slagger." He pivoted on his thruster heel, palmed the door open, and stomped out, thoroughly done with the Autobot Second in Command.

Prowl watched him go, that small, devilish grin of his plastered on his faceplates as he touched the tips of his digits together to form a steeple. The Seeker was hiding something, and he would get him to talk.

* * *

Starstreak sat at a table in the corner, red optics glowing from the dark, his arms crossed and dark faceplates barely discernable from the shadows. He watched everyone from his position, studying them, waiting for the one he wanted. His wings perked when his target entered and sat at the bar. The Seeker stood up, pushing aside the femmes who had started to gather around him, and went straight to the mech.

"Silversteel, I presume?"

"Who wants to know?" The gruff vocalizer grunted as the designated mech took his high grade from the bartender.

"Seeker Starstreak of Uraya."

"Uraya? Since when is a Seeker from here? I thought they all come from Vos?" Silversteek inquired as he looked back at the red flyer.

"I'm unique amongst my people."

"Hmm, look the same ta me… Y'all do." He grumbled before guzzling his drink.

"Shatterblade. Know of anyone with that designation?"

"I might." He said in the same rough tone, setting his cube down.

"Know where I might find him?"

"Nope."

Starstreak raised an optical ridge. "You're lying. It's not a good idea to lie to a Seeker. Tell me the truth."

"You say it like I should be afraid of ya, pretty boy. Well, I ain't. Go frag yourself."

Starstreak flicked his wings. "Tell me where Shatterblade is and I'll let you keep your limbs."

"You Seekers are all talk. Go whore yourself out like the rest of your kind does." He grumbled before taking another swig of his drink.

Starstreak flicked his wings, then flared them. His optics narrowed, before stomping over, grabbing the back of the mech's helm and slamming his faceplates into the bar top. "Want to repeat that, slagger?" He growled.

Silversteel was taken by surprise, but not intimidated. He placed his servos on the top of the bar and pushed back until his face was no longer pressed against the flat surface. "How dare you-" He stopped when an energon knife was at his throat, pressing against his neck cables.

Starstreak's engine growled dangerously. "Tell me where Shatterblade is and I'll let you live."

Silversteel rolled his optics. "Doesn't matter ta me… He went ta Polyhex. Not sure where in Polyhex, but he's there."

Starstreak glared at him for a moment more before subspacing his weapon and releasing him. Without another word, he stomped out of the bar, transformed, and flew towards Polyhex.

* * *

"Hey, mom."

"Yes, Thunderbolt?"

"Eclipse is here. Again."

Dawnstar nodded, getting up from where she had been sitting with Moonlight, the two watching a film. She walked past her son and to the door, palming it open. She managed to take only two steps outside before a box of energon goodies was proffered in her faceplates. She smiled, accepting them and eating a few. Eclipse bounced on his peds, eagerly watching her.

She subspaced the rest, perking her wings to see what he did next. He trotted over to her and stroked her wings, then licked her on the cheekplates. She flicked her wings, punching at him, but he managed to avoid the blow. His wings fluttered, taking her servo and pulling her to the edge of the balcony.

"Can we fly together?" He anxiously asked, so nervous.

She studied him, then nodded. "I would love to see how compatible we are in the skies."

Eclipse was beaming, his optics so bright and smile much too large for his faceplates. He took her servo and leaped off the balcony, taking her with him. The two plummeted, the whipping of the wind the only sound as they fell. Dawnstar kicked away from him, transformed, and took off, her engine screaming thunderously. Eclipse transformed and chased after her, aileron rolling as he followed. She flicked her wings, engine shrieking with raw, angry power as she broke the sound barrier, quickly reaching over Mach 3. Eclipse kept with her, the two spinning and reeving around the spirals of Vos, easily avoiding hitting the structures and other flying Seekers.

Dawnstar suddenly ascended, flying perfectly vertical. Eclipse chased after her, soon flying alongside of her and pressing his wingtip against her side. Dawnstar aileron rolled, slapping his wing away with hers before powering her thrusters to the max, her engine roaring furiously, she sped away from him, using the speed that her sire had bestowed upon her through his coding. She was the fastest Seeker alive, barely passing him. No one could keep up with her, and she proudly showed it off.

Eclipse tried to keep up with her, but his engine was beginning to overheat with the effort. He backed off, following her from a distance. His wings momentarily drooped, worried that she may reject him just because he wasn't fast like her.

Dawnstar barreled rolled before flipping over and flying back to him upside down. She righted herself up just as she reached him, circling around him. Then, she nudged him with a wingtip before turning and quickly flying off. Eclipse banked and followed, simply going along, knowing that he couldn't chase her down. She came back and poked him again, circling around him. He still didn't do anything. She spiraled around before going back to him and nudging him.

Instantly, Eclipse transformed, reach out, and grabbed her, pulling her to him. She transformed, squealing with surprise. She suddenly found herself in his arms, holding her firmly. She smirked, liking how clever he was to have captured her despite her being quicker than him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other servo grasping her mandible and holding her still before kissing her old the lip plates. She instinctively started to push herself free, but then stopped. Her wings fluttered, raising her dainty servos up and cupping his faceplates, depending the kiss. His wings fluttered madly, kissing her passionately.

She forced her glossa into his mouth, the two hungrily kissing for nearly a klik before she pulled her helm away, breaking it. "I want to dance first." She said between soft pants.

Eclipse nodded quickly, releasing her before transforming. She transformed, positioning her undercarriage against his and pushing up. Soon, the two Seekers were spiraling upwards, gracefully spinning around, never breaking formation. They ascended until they couldn't anymore, the stars now visible. Dawnstar led him down, the two still spinning as they quickly descended towards Cybertron. The towers soon neared, and the two Seekers changed their course to fly horizontally, spiraling, pressing their undercarriages against each other.

They continued to do this for nearly two more kliks before Dawnstar broke formation and transformed. Eclipse transformed and flew over to her on his thruster heels, wings fluttering as he broadly smiled.

Dawnstar fluttered her own wings, holding her arms out to him. He embraced her, hugging her tightly before kissing her on the lip plates. She kissed him back, mouthing him aggressively, her servos feeling over his frame, sending electrical currents into his transformation seams as she pleasured him. He returned the favor, caressing her wings and feeling her thin waist. She moaned softly into his mouth, pressing her frame against his. Cooling fans kicked on for the two Seekers, their frames quickly getting warmer than they already were.

Dawnstar lowered a servo and squeezed his codpiece, giving it an impatient tap. He obediently folded it away, removing his spike casing and letting his spike out. She wasted no time in taking it and salaciously stroking it, sending currents into it to get it to harden. It didn't take long for it to do just that. She broke the kiss, looking between them and smirking with great satisfaction. Her own codpiece slid away, her legs positioning onto his hips as her thrusters deactivated. A large servo grasped her aft, keeping her from falling as his other took his spike and directed it into her preparing valve. The black and red Seeker moaned approvingly as he slid into her. She pulled him closer, pushing her groin into his until he was all the way inside. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his optics locking onto hers. Then, he gave her a firm thrust. She gasped softly, her smirk only widening. She held the back of his helm as she kissed him fervently, her free servo reaching behind him to hold the small of his back.

He forced his glossa into her mouth, thrusting hard and fast into her, his optics offlining. She moaned with every hump, her optics dim, wings fluttering. The rest of the world forgotten, only her trinemate mattering now. He was hers, and she was his, forever and always. They were trinemates, a trine, brother and sister, lovers, and friends. They would live, fight, recharge, and spend eternity together. Nothing would separate them.

Her chest plates were the first to fold away, her exposed spark reaching our its tendrils of energy for his. His chest plates soon parted as well, his spark grasping, entangling, and yanking on hers, connecting angrily to each other. They broke their kiss, panting and gasping. Their servos pulling and tearing at each other, trying to get closer. His thrusting increasing in intensity as they neared overload. She tossed her helm back, cycling in cooler air desperately as she began to overheat.

He growled with his denta gritted as he overloaded, filling her with his transfluids. They spark bonded fiercely, their sparks savagely surging raw energy into each other, the surplus electricity flowing through their heated systems and tickling their wings. She let out a loud moan as she overloaded with the spark bond, hugging him tightly.

The two panted into each others visages, their heated exhales caressing warm faceplates, optics glowing brightly.

"Mine." He said softly, giving her a loving kiss on the lip plates.

"I am. And you're mine." She smiled, pecking a kiss to his cheekplates.

He made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer, then spoke. "I swear to you, upon this cycle, that I will ever be faithful, respectful, patient, understanding, kind, and above all else yours. To be your protector, your best friend, your brother, your sword and your shield. To never falter, to never flee, to face the hard times by your side. To fight for you, carry you when you fall, kill if need be. To be the trinemate you deserve, and always try my best to be worthy of your love. To never, ever let you be alone and scared. For now and always. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

Dawnstar fluttered her wings, then nuzzled olfactory sensors with him. She bit her lower lip plate, recalling the vows she wrote stellar cycles ago. "I will be humble, I will be patient, I will be kind. I will be by your side in battle, in love, in peace. I will be your best friend in the darkness and light. Your sister until no more. Your protector, your lover, your friend, your accomplice, your helper, your guide, your teacher, your student, and the listener to all your troubles. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

Eclipse fluttered his wings, giving her a searing kiss on the lip plates. She kissed him back for a few astroseconds before pulling away.

"Ready?" She raised an optical ridge.

"Whenever you are." He nodded.

She smirked, slowly removing her legs from around his waist and pushing herself away so he pulled out of her. The two closed up their intimacy, their sparks soon hidden as well. Dawnstar activated her thrusters and hovered away from him. Eclipse flicked his wings.

Dawnstar suddenly transformed and sped off, almost immediately breaking the sound barrier. Eclipse shifted his body and flew after her, their engines screaming from the effort, their contrails twisting being them as they spiraled upwards. Dawnstar flew perfectly vertical, leaving him far behind her. Suddenly, she cut her engine, transformed, and lunged out just as he passed her at blinding speed.

Her servos grasped his wings as she planted her peds against his undercarriage. She pushed back against him, tearing at his wings. He transformed and punched her in the abdominal plates. She cried out, releasing him, and kicking back, beginning her transformation sequence when he grabbed her ankle, swung her around, and released her. She tumbled through the air for a few astrosecond before transforming and flying off. He was right behind her in his alt. mode.

She dove downward, engine shrieking, madly speeding towards the ground. He was just behind her, trying to reach her. She deactivated her thrusters, partly transformed, then powered them on, flying horizontally through the maze of towers. He performed the same maneuver, never losing sight of her.

The black and red jet spun around a spiral, getting behind him. She transformed, grabbed his tailfins, and yanked back. He transformed, kicked her in the faceplates, then lunged out, grabbing her shoulders and powering his thruster heels, slamming her back into the side of the tower. She yelped, kneeing him in the codpiece before punching his neck. He gasped, his grip on her loosening just enough for her to grasp his neck with both servos and knee him in the codpiece again. Then she punched him in the faceplates twice with a hard right hook, using the speed of her sire.

Before he could make a move to fight her back, she punched his cockpit, again and again, as hard as she could until it shattered. Her servo tore inside, grabbing whatever her digits wrapped around, and yanked on it. He cried out, his optics widening. He punched her in the faceplates, energon splattering from her mouth. A snarl spread over her visage before she yanked the wires, then kneed him in the codpiece. He grabbed her wing and pulled, tearing his digits into it.

"Submit or I tear these out. None of them are vital, but it will hurt like hell." She growled with gritted denta.

"Submit or I tear your wing off." He snarled.

Dawnstar flicked her one free wing before tearing the wires right out, energon spewing from the flailing ends. Eclipse cried out from the horrible pain, retaliating by ripping her wing off with two brutal yanks. She screamed, arching her backstrut as her optics filled with static.

She took the bundle of wires she still held and shoved it into his mouth before punching him again. Then she powered on her thrusters, flew out of his hold, flipped over him, and grabbed his wings from behind. He began to reached back, but she burned her thrusters to the max, growling as she pulled with everything she had. He was forced with her, trying to twist around to grab her, but she tore one wing off and part of the other. He yelped, finally able to grab her leg and hold her as he lifted his thruster heels up. He slammed her down onto the balcony just below them, getting on top of her, but she put her thruster heel to his cockpit and activated it. He screamed as the fire from her thruster burned his delicate insides, causing him to fall back clutching his cockpit. She wasted no time in getting on top of him, grasping his neck, and flaring her remaining wing.

"Submit to me!" She barked, her optics narrowed and glowing.

He panted, moaning from the pain, working on figuring what to do next. She reached into his cockpit and grabbed whatever she could. He swallowed, hesitated, then removed his codpiece.

She smirked, removing her servo from his cockpit to grasp his spike, squeezing it painfully. He clenched his jaws, never breaking optic contact with her. She removed her own codpiece, gently forcing his spike into her. Her servo wrapped around his neck, her legs straddling either side of his hips. She sat upright on him, pinning him down by the neck, rocking slowly. He kept his gaze, his one wing flicking. Then she started to thrust down on him, keeping it to an angle so it brought only discomfort to him. He whimpered as his spike was bent and pounded down on in such a savage manner, his servos holding her waist. She panted softly, leaning forward and biting him on the neck cables hard enough to dent them and cause them to leak. He whined, finally averting his optics in submission to her, his frame becoming limp, accepting his position beneath her.

She smiled, biting him for a bit longer before sitting upright again. She continued dominating him for about half a breem. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lip plates.

"Till the bitter end, my beautiful brother." She said softly, smiling at him.

He swallowed, still in a lot of pain. "Till the bitter end." He said barely louder than a whisper, his energon covered servo reaching up to cup her cheekplates. "Primus… You can fight." He smirked. "I like that."

Dawnstar gave a dry chuckle, kissing him again. "Told you I was going to be trineleader. Just like my sire. And probably his sire before him."

"And I imagine any creations we have will all be trineleaders."

"Oh, definitely." She nodded.

"I love you."

"Love you, too." She kissed him again, then nuzzled her olfactory sensor against his. "Let's get to medbay."

"Good idea."

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker flew up using jetpacks to the level that their home was on. Sunstreaker had started to use a jetpack ever since moving to Vos, since he refused to have Sideswipe or a Seeker carry him around.

The twins were talking about their plans of starting a business for Sideswipe. It was going well, and they just needed to find some suppliers, which wouldn't be too difficult. Sideswipe put in the code and the Autobots entered the living room.

"Hey, guys, your sire is h-" He stopped, his optics widening. "What the hell is going on?!" He bellowed.

Dawnstar, freshly repaired and out of medbay, was lying on the couch, Eclipse, also repaired, over her and thrusting into her missionary style. The Seeker femme was loudly moaning and writhing beneath him, both of their wings fluttering from stimulation.

She looked up, smirking. "Hey, Sides. Guess, oh, what! Eclipse and I, hah, are trinemates! I'm the trineleader, and now we are bonding to, hah, strengthen our relationship. Wanna join?"

Sideswipe just glared at Eclipse. He knew this was normal Seeker behavior and that it didn't mean she was leaving him, it just was hard for him to share his mate. Especially since polygamy was frowned upon in grounder society.

"I'm going to my room." The red twin grounded out, stomping towards the stairs.

"Are you mad?" Dawnstar asked slowly, her wings drooping.

"I'm not mad. I'm pissed." He grunted, then stopped. "Why the hell are _they_ here?!"

"What?" Thunderbolt looked up at him from his datapad.

"We're not doing anything." Skyraider defended them.

"Why the hell are you all sitting here watching your carrier frag!?" Sideswipe yelled hysterically.

"Yeah, we got 'The Talk' when we were all ten stellar cycles of age and have seen other Seekers frag." Starblade shrugged.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE YOUR CREATORS FRAG!"

"We're not intently watching them, sire." Skyraider said slowly. "We're hanging out and she just happens to be bonding there. Calm thy tits."

"You are _not_ allowed to use my other world slang on me!" He shouted.

"Sideswipe…" Dawnstar rolled her optics, still being thrust into by Eclipse who hadn't once slowed down in the act. "It's fine. Seekers can watch their creators frag once they are told. As dad says, it's all natural. Chillax."

"I WILL _NOT_!"

"Sideswipe," Eclipse said, looking back at him while still humping. "I'm glad to have been accepted by Dawnstar and I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Go frag yourself." He spat.

Dawnstar flicked her wings, optics narrowing. "Be nice, Sideswipe. I'll have you recharge on the couch."

"Not the one you're on right now!"

"Sunstreaker, can you, hah, make him go away?" She asked the yellow twin.

"Hmm." He grunted, walking by her and going towards Sideswipe.

"I'll frag you two later! Promise!" She called after them.

Sideswipe stomped up the stairs with his brother, grumbling many nasty curses he had learned from Ratchet. Sunstreaker raised an optical ridge, following him.

"Dad's pissed." Moonlight said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, hah, he's just bitter that I'm the one getting this handsome hunk to pound into me and he's just left hanging." Dawnstar panted.

"And to kiss you." Eclipse smiled before pressing his lip plates against hers.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Thunderbolt looked up, his wings perking. "Starblade, someone's here for you."

Starblade looked over her shoulder at the window, smirking at what she saw. She stood up and walked to the door, palming it open. She was immediately greeted with a bouquet of crystal flowers.

"Hello, Hypersonic." She fluttered her wings, taking the bouquet.

Hypersonic fluttered his wings, smiling so broadly. "Hello, gorgeous." He said softly, so nervous about courting her. He had been doing so for stellar cycles, but it still made him so anxious every time he spoke to her.

Starblade glanced back at her carrier, seeing her with her new trinemate and how happy she was. She turned back to Hypersonic, slyly smirking, looking just like her grandsire. "Hyper…" She stepped towards him, getting her faceplates in his. "We've been doing this same routine few quite some time, you know."

He nodded. "Yeah, w-we have." He stuttered.

Her smirk broadened. "I think," She whispered in a concupiscent vocalizer. "That we should take it to the next step already."

"A-and you mean…?"

She subspaced the bouquet before passionately kissing him on the lip plates, holding the back of his helm. His optics widened for a moment before his wings fluttered. He rested his servos on her waist, holding her close.

"I want you." She said, breaking the kiss. "I want you to be mine till the bitter end."

He nodded, trembling from excitement. "And I want you to be mine till the bitter end."

She smiled, resuming their mad kiss, beginning their own trining.

* * *

Overheated, exhausted, rumbling bitterly, his engine growled, relieved when he finally transformed and landed. He had not recharged in several orbital cycles, his vocalizer sore from yelling at so many, never resting as he searched. He had spoken to every person he saw once he had entered the city, gone into every bar, brothel, store, and anywhere else someone would gather. He had spoken to local authorities, to doctors, to Syk dealers, and to the low lives of the streets. He had threatened, beaten, and struck fear in most who he held a conversation with. He had been attacked, chewed out, and wounded. But, he never slowed down. Not when he was so close.

Thruster heels clanked loudly against the cold street, the dim street lamps lighting his way through the darkness as the heavens unleashed a downpour of cold rain. He stopped at the spot so many had directed him to, his wings perking, optics dim from lack of fuel. He raised a servo and knocked, the wait killing him on the inside.

The door opened after nearly a klik, blood red optics eagerly looking up at the faceplates before him. Water dripping from every point on the jet, some of it steaming off his heated plates.

"What do you want, Seeker?" Was the gruff vocalizer that greeted him.

Starstreak studied him, noting every detail. He held his wings high, keeping a proud pose. "Are you Shatterblade?"

The large grounder didn't answer immediately. "Why does it matter to you who I am?"

Starstreak paused before speaking. "Because… I am Seeker Starstreak of Uraya." He was silent a moment. "I am your son."

* * *

 **Poor baby Starscream... Remember in _Filia_ when Megatron raped Starscream in front of Skywarp and Thundercracker and Starscream told Skywarp? His carrier said the same thing to him when she was raped in front of him. **

**Yes, Starscream has always been a fighter. :)**

 **Poor Skyfire... He can never get a break... But, waking up with sexy Seeker aft in your face isn't the WORST thing that could happen to someone. :P**

 **Prowl is getting closer to the truth. Oh noes! :O**

 **Seekers are so violent when it comes to love affairs. XD So, yes, Starblade will be fighting Hypersonic after they frag each other. Such is the way of the Seekers.**

 **Yay! Starstreak found his "daddy" at long last! :D**


	5. The Killer Revealed

**Chapter 5**

Starscream screamed as loud as he could, shrieking uncontrollably, his vocalizer straining and beginning to emit static. His optics wide, glowing as bright as they could. Energon began to pour from his gaping mouth, his cries now gurgled and static-y. He felt himself falling over, convulsing, losing control of his frame. Everything was white, he couldn't see, blinded by the worse pain he had ever experience. No beating, battle wounds, or flogging could compare to this living hell. Not even burning acid down his throat came close. No, this was the worst. This was hell. He wished he was being flogged, being beaten, having limbs torn off of him. Swallowing waste or being forced to give oral. Any of those were a million times better than this. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt… he felt himself dying.

His vocalizer snapped, energon gushing from his mouth and olfactory sensor. He couldn't move, he had no more control of his frame, convulsing still. His mind was blurry, only one discernible thought going through it: Pain.

He could feel it inside of him. The jagged, metal rod stabbing, tearing, moving into his body as he was sodomized. His valve was no more, his organs ripped apart until there was nothing, the rod breaking through his plates and out of his frame. It scraped along his spark casing, through his gestation tank, his fuel pump, fuel tank, T-Cog, waste tank, everything. Nothing was spared. He felt his energon and waste filling his insides, leaking out the many holes in his damaged body, pooling around him.

He was going to die. This was it. Killed by Megatron all because he couldn't hold down his fuel tank. The death of Starscream… The interface slave who failed at giving simple oral. What a title…

* * *

"I am your son."

The mech just eyed him, raising an optical ridge. "I have no son." He grunted before pushing the door to shut.

Starstreak quickly grabbed it and made it stay open. "Shatterblade, I am your son. You raped my carrier, Seeker Dawnstar of Vos when she was in Uraya. It was a while ago. Almost sixty stellar cycles ago. She's a black and red Seeker femme, magenta optics, kind of short for her frametype. You raped her and I was the result."

Shaterblade was silent, just looking at him. "How are you so sure it's me? Seekers whore themselves out to everyone."

"I can test your CNA to verify. I already tested mine, I just need to compare yours to mine." He said quickly, unsubspacing the device that Hook had given him. "I just need a small energon sample. That's all."

"And why do you care if I'm your sire or not? You seem to be doing just fine. And I ain't paying for any sparklin' support I 'owe.'" He grumbled.

"No, no! I… If you're my sire… I just want to get to know you. You're… I'm part of you. You helped make me. And I just want to know who my real sire is." His wings perked. "Please, let me just test you and confirm our relationship."

Shatterblade mused for a bit before pushing the door all the way open. "Fine. I suppose testing won't hurt."

Starstreak smiled, stepping inside the dry apartment, water still dripping down his frame and leaving small puddles behind him. Shatterblade shut the door and gestured for the Seeker to follow him to the living room.

"Sit down." He pointed to a couch.

"Thank you, sir." Starstreak nodded, sitting down, thankful to finally get some rest. He set the device down on the small table before him, getting it all set up.

Shatterblade sat on a chair across from him, resting a ped on a knee. He crossed his arms, his red optics studying the flyer. Starstreak was a _very_ handsome Seeker, and had a very fine frame. He was a little bulkier than most Seekers, but it just made him look strong. He certainly looked like he won over all the femmes and was wonderful in berth.

"There, all ready!" Starstreak fluttered his wings, smiling as he pushed the device closer to the Decepticon. "So, just put a digit here, and it will draw out some energon. It will then test it and compare it to mine, which you can see the results of mine right here." He pointed to the screen.

"Hmm," Shatterblade shrugged, lowering his ped and leaning forward. He reached out and placed a single digit into the slot he had been directed to. He felt a small prick, but didn't react to it, having felt much worse. He removed his servo, flexing the digits.

Starstreak eagerly watched the screen as the machine read through the results and began to compare their coding. It didn't take it long to finish the job and display its findings. Starstreak perked his wings, looking up at Shatterblade.

"You're my sire…" He said softly, showing the results. "It's nice to finally get to meet you."

Shatterblade was silent a moment, looking through the results before speaking. "So, what now?"

Starstreak's smile faltered a bit. "Now… We chat. Get to know each other."

"What do you want to know about me?" He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Well… I guess if you're excited to finally find me? What you did for the Decepticons? What you like to do? Hobbies? Stuff like that."

"I am not excited to find out that I accidentally made a Seeker. I fought for the Decepticons. I like to frag whores. And my hobbies are shooting people and fragging more whores. You?"

Starstreak bit his lower lip plate, his wings lowering some, but forced a small smile. "I'm excitedly to finally find my biological sire. I was never a Decepticon. I like to play videogames with my step-sire and siblings, and learn how to fight from my grandsire. And he teaches me all about science. It's really cool. My hobbies are… well attempting to paint like uncle Sunstreaker, reading stories, and watching TV with my carrier." He paused. "She's really great. I'm upset that you raped her and hurt her like you did… But, I suppose if you didn't I wouldn't be here."

Shatterblade's expression never changed, seeming so bored. "I'm not upset about using her. She was a nice frag."

Starstreak swallowed. "She's Starscream's only surviving creation. I don't mean to sound rude, but… be careful of what you say concerning her."

"Or what? Starscream will send his Seekers after me? I'm not afraid of your kind."

"Don't say it like that, sire… I'm your son even if I'm a Seeker." He said quietly, taking the device and subspacing it.

"Hmm," He grunted, standing up. "I'm going to recharge." And with that said, he walked off and climbed the stairs to the second level.

Starstreak watched him go, his wings drooping. Once his sire was gone, he sunk into the couch and vented a sigh. "So much for a happy reunion…" He muttered, crossing his arms. He looked up, rising from his seat and going over to an energon dispenser. He filled a cube, returned to the couch, and refueled in the solitude.

* * *

Shatterblade descended the stairs the next morning, stopping when he saw the Seeker recharging on his couch. He muttered something about Seekers being a nuisance, walking over to the dispenser and getting himself some of the life liquid.

Starstreak stirred, slowly onlining. He stretched out his joints, wings perking as he looked up. "Morning, sire." He greeted with a smile.

"Don't call me that." He spat.

Starstreak's wings drooped, his optics narrowing making him look like a pissed off Starscream. "Fine, what do you want me to call you?"

"I have a designation."

"Very well, _Shatterblade_." He flicked his wings.

"How long are you staying here?"

"I'm staying until we make some sort of bond…"

"Hmm." He grunted, taking a swig from his cube.

Starstreak watched him, knowing that this would be a long time away from home.

* * *

Dawnstar palmed open the door to her shared room with Sideswipe and trotted over to the berth. She pushed his arms away and sat on the lap of her Conjunx Endura, straddling him.

"We're going to bond. You and me." She informed him, jabbing a digit into his chest piece.

"Is that so?" He raised an optical ridge, eying her critically.

"Yes, and we are going to have fun doing it."

"That Seeker isn't going to be joining us, is he?"

"Maybe he will. But we frag by ourselves first." She kissed him on the lip plates. "And you _will_ have a lot of fun."

"Dawnstar… I'm just… I'm frustrated right now."

"Over what? I still love you, Sides. Eclipse is just… a second mate if you will. A brother that I frag. He won't take me from you. Promise." She finished by kissing him again.

Sideswipe vented a sigh, taking her mandible and gently kissing her back. "I love you, Dawnstar. I just… It's hard for me to share and get use to this… Seeker culture slag."

"I understand. I'm still not use to grounder culture." She traced a digit over the Autobot insignia on his chest piece. "But, I try. For my two beautiful mechs."

"Don't say that in front of Sunny… It all goes to his processor."

Dawnstar smirked, kissing her mate on the cheekplates. "Let's have some fun. Rough, _kinky_ fun. I want you to make me cry."

"Still sounds weird when you say that to me…"

"Oh, stop it. I'm a Seeker. We are made to fight and therefore take a beating. And, dad says that letting one mate hit you and taking turns at bondage helps build trust. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't let you tie be down." She licked his cheekplates, giggling when he pressed a servo on her chest piece to push her away. "Come on, sexy. Take your Seeker for a ride."

Sideswipe finally smirked, looking up at her. "Fine, big femme. What do you feel like doing?"

Dawnstar fluttered her wings, kissing her mech on the lip plates before speaking. "I'm yours tonight. And first thing you're going to do is get back at me for upsetting you."

"How so?"

She kissed him again, wings fluttering when his servos roved over her frame, groping her breastplates. "First, you are turning me over your knee and giving me a firm aft beating. Then, you are going to frag me nice and rough. None of that gentle slag. I want it hard, and I want you to treat me like I'm your property, not a delicate butterfly. Got it, sexy aft?"

"Hmm," He kissed her neck cables, pulling her closer to him. "I… _suppose_ I could do that to you."

She nuzzled her olfactory sensor against his. "Don't be gentle. Give it to me hard. _All_ of it, Autobot." She snapped her jaws in his faceplates before getting off his lap, then repositioning herself over it so her aft was in perfect striking position. She gave it a wiggle, placing her servos behind her back so he could hold them down. "Safe word is… Humble Sunstreaker."

Sideswipe snorted. "Yeah, he's anything but." His one servo grabbed her wrists, pinning them against her back, his other servo patting her _very_ pert aft. "Ready for my unholy wrath?"

She giggled. "Yes, sir. Do you want me to count the blows?"

"Nah, I don't think you'll be able to keep up."

She smiled. "Ah, it's going to one of those. Carry on, sir."

He rolled his optics, smirking to himself. How did he get so lucky to have a femme like this for a Conjunx Endura? He rubbed over her aft, getting it prepared for the imminent pain. He raised his ebony servo high, pausing for effect, feeling her tensing over his lap. He brought it down hard and fast onto her red rear end, causing her to gasp. She whimpered with each hard blow, struggling a bit after a while, her peds kicking in the air. It wasn't too much longer before her optics started to fill with static, soft sobs escaping her vocalizer, but never begging him to stop.

Sideswipe kept smacking her aft vigorously, easily holding her down as she wriggled from the pain. They were just a few kliks into the "punishment" when the door hissed open, and a black and turquoise Seeker entered. He hesitated, perking his wings as he silently watched.

Sideswipe ceased what he was doing and glared at him. "Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Dawnstar looked up, wings perking. "Hey, 'Clipse. Um, this is _totally_ what it looks like." She smirked.

"I see." The Seeker mech said. "Would you like me to leave?"

"Yes." Sideswipe snapped.

"Oh, Sides…" Dawnstar rolled her optics. "Would you be alright with a threesome?"

"No."

"Fine… Later then…" She turned to Eclipse. "I'll get him to bond with us later, my love. Just, give us some space for now."

Eclipse slowly nodded. "Okay… Um, just letting you know I finished moving all my stuff into my new room. So, I'll be there if you need me."

"Okay, talk to you later!"

Eclipse nodded, shutting the door as he walked out.

Sideswipe was silent a moment. "Does he have to move in..?"

"He's my trinemate now. So, yes."

"Fine…" He grumbled.

"Oh, shut up and continue beating my aft. Feel free to use a paddle or something on me. I know you want to."

"Don't tempt me." He grunted before resuming hitting her aft.

She offlined her optics, whimpering, clenching her jaws, and trembling her legs from the pain, anxiously waiting for it to stop and the humping to begin.

* * *

Skyfire palmed open the door and entered, not surprised in the slightest at what he saw. "Are you guys in heat or something? You are constantly fragging…"

"We don't go into heat…" Starscream pointed out as he read through a datapad, scribbling down notes on it. He was lying down on his front on the berth, Thundercracker on top of him, intensely thrusting into him. Behind Thundercracker was Skywarp, humping the blue Seeker with everything he had, going so fast, wings fluttering from stimulation.

Skyfire gave his Conjunx Endura a "What the frag?" look of confusion. "Are you… Why are you looking at a datapad in the middle of bonding?"

"I'm working, Sky." Starscream said matter-of-factly, never looking up.

"He does this." Thundercracker said dryly.

"You should be paying attention to your trinemates, Star…" Skyfire said slowly.

" _Actually_ , my dear Skyfire, I work best when, ah, in the midst of a good frag. You know, _most_ of my best strategies for the war were thought up like this. In the middle of, hah, oh, fragging."

"It's true." Thundercracker said in that same gruff vocalizer of his. "We even fragged on the table during important war meetings and he did come up with great ideas that won battles and campaigns."

Starscream smirked superciliously, his optics offline and smile so broad. He fluttered his wings, soon returning his gaze to the tablet. "If it works, don't question it."

"He'll also watch TV as we frag…"

"I have to keep up with the latest gossip!" Starscream said in a "well, duh" vocalizer while he threw his servos up.

"Gossip about you." Thundercracker said softly, leaning forward and kissing Starscream on the nape.

Starscream's engine purred, his servos kneading the berthtop once Thundercracker began to lovingly nip and nibble his trineleader's neck cables. "Mmm, I love you, Thunder."

"Love you, too, Star."

Starscream smirked, picking up his datapad and resuming his work, panting softly as he was thrust into.

Skyfire rolled his optics, sitting on the berth next to the interfacing Seekers. He patiently waited until they finally overloaded, all growling with gritted denta and flicking their wings when they reached climax. Their surplus energy surging into the berth, tickling Skyfire some when it reached him.

Starscream fluttered his wings, engine purring contently. "Get off me. I want to be with Skyfire now."

His trinemates silently obeyed, pulling out of each other and hopping off the berth as they closed their plates. Starscream sat up, folding his codpiece back over.

"Leave us." He waved a blue servo to shoo them.

Thundercracker raised an optical ridge, his wings hiking before turning and walking out with Skywarp.

Starscream waited for the door to close behind them, then faced his Conjunx Endura, wings fluttering as he smirked. "Hey, sexy aft."

Skyfire grinned. "Hey, fun size."

The Seeker lied down on the berth, subspacing his datapad as he gestured for the shuttle to join him. Skyfire crawled onto the berth and lied down beside the jet, planting a loving kiss to his brow. Starscream's wings fluttered noisily against the berthtop, snuggling into the chest piece of his mech.

"So, what has my big, fat Autobot been up to?" He questioned, tracing the Autobot insignia on Skyfire's chest.

"Not much. Just hanging out with my friends. How about you?" He pecked a kiss to Starscream's lip plates.

"I've been _naughty_." He snickered mischievously.

"Oh? How so?"

"It's me. Starscream. You should know." He poked him in the abdominal plates, saying it as if it was the most obvious of answers.

"You better not have been picking fights again…"

"I did, actually. Earlier, but TC already punished me for that. You know, he gave me an aft beating _six_ times yesterday alone. And I'm already up to two this orbital cycle."

"Why are you suddenly misbehaving so much lately?"

"Because… I have freedom now and can do what I want and so I act up more and Thundercracker has to discipline me." He shrugged. "An aft beating is nothing compared to having a 'talk' with Attitude Adjustment or Megatron beating me. So, I'm not as scared of punishment anymore."

"'Attitude Adjustment?'"

"Yeah, I told you. That multi-tailed energy whip that Megatron had specially made just for me? The one that brought more pain than any other whip and tore through plates like an energon knife? It's designation was 'Starscream's Attitude Adjustment,' but Megatron usually just referred to it as 'Attitude Adjustment.' Same whip he made me retrieve for him and hand it over like an obedient slave before leaning over his desk or whatever. That one."

Skyfire slowly nodded, biting his lip plate. "Well, let's forget about all of that. You don't have to worry about being hurt like that ever again." He kissed him on the cheekplates, saddened at how horrible his mate was treated. He knew it was bad and had heard many of the stories, but every time he was reminded of them he felt his spark dropping.

"Mhmm, because His Royal Slaghelmed-ness is… dead." He motioned a digit over his throat as he stuck out his glossa.

"Thank Primus for that." Skyfire hugged his Seeker. "And now you are safe with me forever and always."

"Till the bitter end."

Skyfire smiled. "Yes, till the bitter end." He kissed him again.

"Humpy times."

"Primus, you are always horny…"

"I has strong libido. Concupiscence. I is very virile." He poked him with each word.

"Not as bad as Skywarp…"

"Skywarp is tentacle monster…"

Skyfire snorted a snicker. "There's something about him, that's for sure."

"He will interface me at night while I'm still in recharge. Sometimes I online from it and sometimes I don't." He vented a sigh. "I get raped by my own trinemate… And I'm strangely okay with that. But I'm _not_ okay when he 'rapes' me when I'm busy…"

"I thought you work while interfacing."

"I do. But when I'm trying to fight, or am experimenting, or something that makes interface rather tricky… He still forces me to frag him… Err, he frags me… I'm the victim."

"Mhmm," He kissed him on the lip plates. "You certainly are."

Starscream smiled. "I need your love, Skyfire. Here," He shuffled through a subspace pocket before withdrawing a chain and offering it to Skyfire. "I don't want to be able to fight you back as you do whatever you want to me."

"I feel like you just keep getting kinkier…" He took the chain, then began to tie it around Starscream's wrist.

Starscream held both of his arms out, letting them be bound. "I want someone to be in charge, that's all. Get's boring if it's only me. Don't know how those traditional trineleaders do it… Never getting spiked or having fun with interface… Oh, come on. Tighter than that, Sky!"

Skyfire pressed a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates before finishing up the knot. He then forced Starscream's arms above his helm and tied them to the head of the berth securely. Starscream wiggled excitedly, spreading his legs out.

"I love you, Starscream." The shuttle whispered erotically to his Seeker.

"I love you, fatso." The former Air Commander giggled.

"You are such a troublemaker." Skyfire kissed him on the lip plates. "Why do I love you so much?"

"Because, I'm a sexy turbofox. Rawr." He snapped his jaws.

"Yes, you are." He kissed him again, jerking his help back suddenly and covering his mouth. "Did you just… _bite_ me?!"

"I did!" His engine growled despite the smile plastered on his handsome visage. "I vicious, _sexy_ turbofox! You need to _tame_ me first, Sky! You should know this by now!" He scolded the last part.

"Well, _excuse_ me!" He gave one of Starscream's wings a pinch, making the Seeker whimper. "Ouch… Primus, that hurt, Star." He glanced at his digits, checking to see if any energon was on them from the bite.

"Good! I was aiming for that." He said dryly.

"You really want your third aft beating of the orbital cycle, don't you?"

Starscream giggled. "Maaaaybe!"

"I might just leave you here tied up as I watch TV."

"No! Don't leave me hanging! I need _love_!"

"Not so loud, Star."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Starscream!"

"Yes?" He sweetly asked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Are you high?"

"High on you!"

Skyfire rolled his optics, rubbing over his faceplates in exasperation. "And you say _I'm_ bad at being romantic…"

"Because you _are_!"

"Bite me again and I'll leave you." He jabbed a digit at Starscream.

"Fine… bossy…" He vented a sigh.

Skyfire leaned down and kissed his beloved on the lip plates, Starscream mouthing back. Skyfire smiled as he continued to kiss, starting to get on top of the Seeker. And that's when the little hellion struck again.

Starscream kicked his Conjunx Endura in the abdominal plates, hard. Skyfire yelped, more out of surprise than pain. He startled back, his optics narrowing.

" _Seriously_!?"

"Seriously." Starscream sexily smirked.

"You want me to hurt you, don't you?" He raised an optical ridge.

"I want you to tame me." He snapped at him.

Skyfire held his servo up, his digits curled, hesitating as he thought. He then balled it into a fist and got over the jet. Without preamble, he grasped Starscream's neck and pinned him down, using his legs to straddle the Seeker's thighs. Starscream's smile never faltered.

"Going to dominate me? Go ahead. I'll let you." He lecherously purred.

"I'm not dominating you, Starscream. I am going to tickle you, though."

Starscream's optics widened. "No! Anything but that! Sure you don't want to turn me over your knee?"

Skyfire gave his own diabolical smirk. "No, you are getting tickled, my perfect love."

"Ack! Help! Someone, save me!" He squirmed desperately for freedom.

Skyfire chuckled, beginning to remove the sensitivity panel to change the Seeker's settings. That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Salvation! Enter! But at your own peril!" Starscream called out.

Skyfire rolled his optics. The door hissed open and a black and white Praxian entered, raising an optical ridge at what he saw. Skyfire's optics widened and he quickly got off of Starscream. The Seeker watched unperturbed, his wings raising.

"Oh, um, hi, Prowl." Skyfire awkwardly waved at him, smiling sheepishly.

Prowl regarded him, his expression an enigma. "Hello, Skyfire." He turned to Starscream. "Pleasant to see you, Starscream."

"I would say it was nice seeing you as well, but I've been working on my lying." He replied smoothly.

Prowl ignored the retort. "If you are not too busy, Starscream, I would like to-"

"No, I _am_ busy, slagface. And if you are going to go on with your accusations, you can shove them all up your tailpipe and go drive off a cliff." He snapped.

"If you didn't do it, then you have nothing to hide, Starscream."

"I am _not_ hiding anything, Autobot!" He tugged at the chains, flicking his wings.

Skyfire refused the silent command. It was safer if Starscream couldn't get up and attack Prowl.

"Someone killed him, and I know it was you. All evidence-"

"You have _none_ of that." His optics narrowed. "I did not kill him. I was in my quarters all that night."

"What's going on?" Skyfire asked cautiously.

Prowl turned to the shuttle. "Starscream is suspected for murdering Megatron using poison."

"No, Starscream didn't." He said softly. "He… he was in his quarters recharging the night that Megatron deactivated."

"Were you watching him?"

"No, I was with Skywarp and Thundercracker most of that night. We were hanging out with Dawnstar and her creations."

"You left him alone, and in your absence he snuck out and entered the brig."

"You have no proof of that." Starscream growled.

"No, because someone hacked into the security footage."

"It wasn't me, shortstuff. Now, turn around and leave before I get pissed off." He flicked and flared his wings, optics glaring daggers, and engine growling. Showing every sign that he could that he _will_ attack.

Skyfire swallowed. "Prowl, I think it's best you leave."

Prowl was silent a moment before speaking. "Very well. I'll return when you are in a better mood, Starscream."

"Get out before I tear off your limbs and hang you by your own wiring!" The Seeker shrieked.

Skyfire's optics widened, quickly covering Starscream's mouth to silence him. "He didn't mean that."

Starscream screamed something muffled, kicking at his mate furiously.

Prowl smirked, then turned and walked out. Skyfire waited until the door shut before removing his servo and glaring at his mate.

"The frag is wrong with you!?"

"Untie me. Now. Before I hurt you." He said dangerously.

"You better not go after him."

"I won't, I won't…"

Skyfire vented a sigh, reaching over and untying the enraged Seeker. Once freed, Starscream gave a vicious kick to Skyfire's codpiece, causing him to cry out.

"Starscream!" He bellowed.

Starscream crossed his arms, engine growling, optics narrowed and looking away. "What?" He snapped.

Skyfire clenched his jaws, then exhaled slowly, calming himself. "My love…" He forced out slowly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, _dear_." He grounded out with gritted denta, still not looking at him.

"Why is Prowl accusing you of doing that?" He gingerly rubbed over his sore codpiece.

The Seeker gave an overly dramatic sigh, rolling his optics. "Nothing! Primus, _nothing_ , Skyfire! Give it a slagging _rest_ already!" He threw his servos up, exasperated. "Urk!" He yelped when Skyfire grabbed his neck and pinned him down.

Skyfire narrowed his optics, his faceplates in his mates. He had lived with Seekers long enough to know how to play their game. "Talk. Now." He growled.

Well, that only made the Alpha Seeker angrier. He lashed out at his mate, kicking him in the abdominals and grabbing his arm. Skyfire used his legs to pin down Starscream's kicking ones, his free servo grasping the wrists of the Seeker. He pressed down on him, easily holding him in place.

"Talk, Starscream."

"Let me go!" He helplessly wailed, struggling to free himself.

"Not until you answer me."

Starscream continued fighting against him, but he was far too strong. It took a couple of kliks, but the Seeker finally lowered his wings, looked away, and quietly submitted. Skyfire eyed him, wanting to make sure he was truly submissive. Usually Seekers would dominate or hit each other to achieve submission from another, but pinning down was just as effective. And it had worked once again on his bratty Conjunx Endura. He slowly released the Seeker, sitting upright.

"Starscream," He said slowly. "Look at me."

Starscream flicked his wings, lowering them again immediately afterwards. He finally looked up, his optics still narrowed, arms crossing. "Yes, sir?" He grumbled.

Skyfire raised an optical ridge. "Watch your tone. Now, tell me why Prowl is accusing you of murdering Megatron."

Starscream chewed his lower lip plate, debating if he should be honest or not. He studied his mate's faceplates before venting a sigh, looking down. "He… suspects I murdered him because… I'm the most likely of suspects. That's why…"

"You're not telling me something."

"What more do you want to hear?"

"What did I say about tone?" He pointed a threatening digit at the tri-colored Seeker.

"Apologies… Skyfire… There are some things I simply cannot tell you."

"You can tell me this. I won't tell anyone. I promise. You know I can keep your secrets."

Starscream looked up at him, all the venom washed out of his optics and replaced with something else. Something sad. He swallowed, letting his defense walls crumble and opening up to his Conjunx Endura, his best friend. "I…" He started slowly, barely audible. "I killed him, Skyfire. I snuck into the brig… I took out Red Alert and hacked the security cameras… I killed him with a poison I had specifically created just for him… We kissed before he died. I-I promised him I would lead the Decepticons. And I left him to die…" He bit his lower lip plate, looking away. "It was hard… I always wanted him dead but… I just still saw him as my idol in some way… If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am now. The Seekers wouldn't be where they are… He changed my world, in some ways made it worse and in others ways… better. And I finally got to kill him. But I can't tell anyone. And if the Autobots found out..."

Skyfire was silent a moment. "How were you able to get by Red Alert's security system?"

"Recall when Sideswipe and Skywarp pulled a prank on Prowl and Jazz? When they put adhesive in Prowl's office? They managed to get a datapad glued to them in the process. I took that datapad and discovered many of Prowl's codes. I was able to use those codes to bypass security. Then, I had the datapad secretly returned by Skywarp."

Skyfire just sat there, quietly thinking everything over. "Prowl won't find out. I'll make sure he leaves you alone."

"We probably should just leave the city…"

"No, not yet. You need to see Rung some more." He said quickly, not wanting to leave Iacon until the device Wheeljack, Perceptor, and him were working on was completed.

Starscream flicked his wings, looking up at his mate. "Fine… But not too much longer."

"No, not much longer." He leaned forward and kissed Starscream on the brow.

* * *

Prowl smirked, pressing the button for the listening device to finish it's recording. "And that is exactly what I needed."

"Need anything else from me?" Mirage inquired.

"No, you are dismissed."

Mirage gave a quick nod, turned and walked out of the Autobot SIC's office. Prowl watched him go, having used the spy to sneak into the room when he had been speaking to Starscream and plant a listening device. It was always handy to have someone who could turn invisible around.

* * *

"You know, you can keep ignoring me all you want to but I'm not going away."

"Are all Seekers annoying like you?"

"Just the awesome ones."

Shatterblade grumbled a curse, palming the door open and entering the building. Starstreak perked his wings, following him inside. He was greeted with the strong scent of engex, warm metal, and transfluid. He flicked his wings, but stayed right behind his sire. His optics adjusted to the dim light, registering a large room filled with couches, tables surrounded by chairs, a bar, and multiple small, round dance stages scattered about the room, each with a pole. Thin, lightly armored femmes pole danced on the stages, spinning around, climbing, and showing off their flexibility to the lustful mechs watching them. More femmes were giving mechs lap dances, table dancing, and some being taken to back rooms by a client.

Shatterblade went straight to a beautiful, white and blue femme, shoving a bag of Shanix at her. She smirked, accepting the bag and gesturing for him to follow. He eagerly did so, ignoring his son trailing behind. The femme led them into a back room, shutting the door behind them. Shatterblade didn't give her a chance to speak, grabbing her and roughly turning her around. She obediently removed her codpiece, gasping when he entered her and began to thrust savagely into her.

Starstreak crossed his arms, raising an optical ridge as he insouciantly watched. "So, this is the life of my sire, huh? Recharging all orbital cycle, drinking engex, and fragging whores. No job? No responsibilities? Nothin' but booze and femmes."

"Shut up, Seeker. I do whatever I want."

"I've noticed." Was the dry reply.

Shatterblade concentrated on humping the prostitute for a moment before speaking. "Well? Just going to watch me or are you going to get your own?"

"I'm not trined."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm a virgin, sire."

"This is a good place to lose it."

"No, Seekers are only to lose their virginity to their trinemates when trining. It marks the bond and how special trining is. Traditional stuff." He shrugged.

"What kind of lame-aft tradition is that? Get laid. Have fun."

"No, I will lose my virginity when I trine. I will not be unclean for my trinemates."

Shatterblade rolled his optics. "Fragging don't make you 'unclean.' It makes you happy, feel good. Go frag one of these whores. That's what they're meant for." He grunted.

Starstreak eyed the femme, then looked back at his sire. "Negative, sir. I will stay untouched for my trinemates. Plus, it will keep my grandsire from giving me a very stern lecture."

"Your grandsire, Starscream. Traitor to the Decepticons."

"Says the one who raped and attacked a Decepticon."

"After she betrayed everyone."

"My carrier never betrayed anyone. And you need to change your attitude towards her. If you would be nice, you could get to meet her properly and see what an amazing femme she is."

"I just care for her valve. Nothing more."

Starstreak clenched his jaws. "I've noticed."

* * *

"Do you have to move out?"

"Yes, sire. I'm trined to Hypersonic now and so… Time for me to move out. I'm moving into his apartment, so I'll be in the tower right next to this one." Starblade explained, packing a bag with all of her things.

"But, you sure you're comfortable with moving in with him? You haven't even gone on a date!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Dad… We're Seekers. We court and trine. We don't do that." She deadpanned.

Sideswipe growled something, turning around to face Hypersonic who was standing in the doorway, holding one of her filled bags. "Listen, and listen well, bub." He pressed a digit into the Seeker's cockpit. "You lay _one_ servo on my daughter or hurt her in _any_ way, and you'll find yourself choking on your own wings. Got it?"

"Um, yes, sir?" Hypersonic said slowly, not sure how to take this threat.

"Dad, he's fine." Starblade vented. "We've already fragged several times and I'm the trineleader. I kicked his aft and dominated him to the point Hook had to fix his spike."

"It really hurt." Hypersonic nodded his helm.

"Besides," Starblade stuffed her last item into her bag, finally done packing. "I have been thinking about it for a while, and Hyper wants it too… So, we are going to work on having a sparkling." She picked up her bag and approached her sire. "That means, before you know it you'll be a grandsire."

"I'm too young for that." Sideswipe said as he crossed his arms.

"Mhmm," She kissed him on the cheekplates. "Love you, dad. I'll visit you every orbital cycle, don't worry. And hopefully, in an orn or so, I'll have your grandcreation in me."

Sideswipe bit his lower lip plate before responding. "Okay… Be safe, and call me if you need anything. Promise?"

"I promise." She subspaced her bag, and hugged him. "Love you, dad."

He hugged her back. "Love you, too, 'Blade."

She held him for a few astroseconds before letting him go. He kissed her brow, causing her to flutter her wings. "I'll see you later, dadster." With that, she turned and walked out, snapping her digits for Hypersonic to follow.

Hypersonic glanced back at Sideswipe, who made a V with his index and middle digits, pointing them at his optics. Then, he turned his servo to point the V at Hypersonic, making the "I got my optics on you," gesture. Hypersonic nodded, turning and following his trineleader. Sideswipe trailed behind, going with them to the balcony and watching them depart. They transformed and flew off, soon disappearing. He vented a sigh when he could no longer see them, slowly turning to go back inside when he stopped.

Three Seekers transformed and landed on the balcony, two of them he knew, but the third…

Dawnstar was laughing, holding Eclipse's servo, the two sharing a kiss. The third Seeker was black. Completely black, the only other color on him was his red cockpit, optics, and a few red highlights. But his underplates and primary paint scheme was ebony. His faceplates were darker as well. Not anywhere near as dark as Starscream's or Dawnstar's but just a few shades darker than most Seekers. He was skinny like Starscream, and the way he carried himself… He seemed so arrogant and creepy at the same time.

Dawnstar noticed her mate and trotted over to him, hugging him. "Hey, Sides!" She squealed, kissing him passionately. "Mmm! My sexy mech!"

Sideswipe smirked, kissing her back and hugging her. "Hey, my love." He looked at the strange Seeker. "Who's that?"

"Hmm?" She glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, that's Nightstrike." She said dismissively.

"And why is he here?"

"Oh, because he has been courting Eclipse for several stellar cycles, and since Eclipse and I trined, he has started to court me as well." She shrugged, kissing him again.

"Another one..?"

"I'm supposed to have two. Stop being like that."

"I just…" He vented a sigh. "Do they have to be mechs?"

She narrowed her optics. "They are whoever is most compatible for me. Stop being jelly." She kissed him again. "Wanna bond? Right here? I want you to do that thing you do with your glossa on my-"

"Dawnstar, not where everyone can hear!"

"Psssht! Eclipse will see it before too long, and Nightstrike if he trines us. I still wanna bond in public…" She licked his cheekplates slowly, giggling when he placed his servo over her visage to stop her.

"No fragging in public. Period." He said firmly.

"No fun! Well, Eclipse and I interfaced six times in public already this orbital cycle."

"Why?"

"Claiming each other. It's what trines do." She pushed his servo away, then nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "I want you to claim me in public. I want you to be possessive of me when in front of everyone. And do some dry humping. You never do that!"

"Ew."

"Not 'ew,' Sides… Your face is ew."

He gave her a look. "Do you want to recharge on the couch?"

"Only if you're with me!" She kissed him.

"Mhmm."

"So, we are thinking about watching a movie. Wanna join? I'll sit on your lap."

"What movie?"

"Something with lots of violence!"

He finally smiled. "Sure."

She giggled excitedly, kissing him on the lip plates. "I love you." She lowered her servos to grasp his aft, squeezing.

He grabbed her wrists and forced her servos up and off his aft. "I love you, too."

She pulled her wrists free of him, kissed him again, then slapped his aft." Tag! You're it!" She quickly fled inside before anyone could grab her.

"She's odd…" Eclipse commented.

"She is…" Sideswipe agreed.

* * *

"Carry me!"

"No."

"Argh!"

"Starscream…"

"I'm a Seeker, Skyfire. I was not meant to walk like a _peasant_!"

"Well, you're a peasant now, I guess. Too bad, so sad."

"You spend too much time with Thundercracker…"

"And you spend too little time walking."

"Blech!" Starscream slumped into his mate, holding his servo as he trudged along.

Skyfire rolled his optics, pulling him along. "Fresh air is good for you."

"I get more of that than you!"

"Clearly not."

"I have severe claustrophobia, Sky. I _have_ to get out often or I go insane." He pressed a digit against the side of his helm for emphasize.

"Exactly. You don't get out enough so the effects are evident."

"Hey!"

Skyfire smirked. "I love you."

"Do not, you big. Fat. Meanie. Bully!" He gave the shuttle a punch on the thigh with each word.

"Starscream, stop hitting me."

Starscream flicked his wings, kicking at some debris on the ground. Suddenly, he went completely limp, falling to the ground. Well, almost. Skyfire never released his servo, so he just hung there, dragging along.

"Starscream, stop acting like a sparkling…"

"I'm not acting like a sparkling… You are acting like my overbearing carrier…" He groused, letting his limp form be dragged along.

"Mhmm, there's a reason for that."

"Carry me."

"No."

"Want me to use the tricks Skywarp taught me?"

"You scream, and we're going to have a problem."

" _Please_!" He waved his free servo in a feminine manner. "I'm too fabulous for that! No, I actually was going to nag you nonstop."

"Don't."

"Carrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymecarrymeca-"

Skyfire stopped, glaring down at the Seeker. "You are _really_ asking for it. First you bite and kick me this morning, and now you are… Doing _this_." He gestured at him.

"I also bit Thunder this morning. But, unlike you he made his anger quite well known. I'll never sit down again…" He said it as if he were speaking about the weather, just gazing ahead.

"Yes, I onlined hearing your screams…"

Starscream smirked, standing up and brushing nonexistent dirt off his frame with his free servo. "Not the worst thing to online to."

Skyfire rolled his optics, letting him go and walking onward. Starscream skipped behind him, holding up his servo, flashing a very rude Vosian gesture at his mate's back, all the while smirking like a devil. Skyfire didn't notice, continuing to amble along, listening to the sound of thruster heels clopping behind him.

Starscream kept this immature procession going for a few blocks before he stopped, his optics widening and wings perking. He lowered his servo, staring silently.

Skyfire stopped when the clanking of Seeker peds ceased. He turned around, studying the jet for as moment. "Starscream? What's wrong?"

Starscream looked up at him, wings lowering. All his playful, rebelliousness had vanished. Only despair and disconsolation emanating from his optics. "Nothing, Skyfire." He said barely louder than a whisper, looking away as he continued on.

Skyfire looked to see what it had been to have suddenly changed Starscream like this. He vented a sigh when he saw it. There was an orphanage, and in front of it were many small sparklings playing, their caretakers all watching them closely.

He turned back to the Decepticon. "Starscream, sweetie."

Starscream stopped, looking over his shoulder at the Autobot. "Yes, Sky?"

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, glanced at the orphans, then turned back to his mate. He got down on one knee and held his arms out. "Come here. You need a hug."

Starscream's expression didn't change. He slowly returned to Skyfire and hugged him. Skyfire swallowed, feeling the trembling frame of the smaller mech. He kissed him on the cheekplates, stroking his backplates to comfort him.

"Hey, Starscream?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

He pulled away from Starscream, looking into his optics before he spoke. "We should march in there and fill out an adoption application."

Starscream was silent, a small smile slowly crept on his faceplates after a bit. "Really?"

"Really. Come on." He took his servo as he stood up, then led the Seeker towards the orphanage.

Starscream nervously followed, holding Skyfire's servo tightly. His wings low, he passed by everyone and entered the orphanage with the shuttle. Skyfire led him to the front desk, offering him a supportive smile. Starscream didn't smile back, instead he swallowed.

"It's going to be fine, Starscream." He reassured him.

"Says you." He muttered.

Skyfire turned to the front desk. "Hey, my Conjunx Endura and I had a few questions about possibly adopting."

The mech behind the counter looked up at him. "What sort of questions?"

"Well, about the process, how soon we could take one home, forms that need to be filled out. The basics."

"Well, the first step is for you to fill out a form, then you will get psychological evaluation to make sure you are fit to be legal guardians."

"Makes sense. What type of things will they go over for the psychological evaluation?"

"Well, they check to make sure you have no mental health problems that could cause the sparkling injury. That you do not follow any type of abusive beliefs, no past criminal record, no addiction, stuff like that."

Starscream began to chew the tip of his index digit, knowing he already had failed the test without being tested. His criminal record was so long that it took an entire _library_ of datapads to file.

"Would war crimes that were forced upon someone make them ineligible for adopting?"

"If they were ordered to it and didn't want to, it can sometimes be looked over. Depending on what the psychiatrist says after they have evaluated the potential guardians."

"I see. Can we have a form to look over?"

"Certainly." The mech began to shuffle through datapads. "And what are your designations?"

"Skyfire of Vos and Seeker Starscream of Vos."

The mech paused when he heard Starscream's designation. He slowly looked back up. "I'm sorry, but we don't accept applications for Decepticons. _Especially_ for ones as bad as Starscream."

Skyfire's optics narrowed. "Bad? Starscream is _not_ bad! He has the kindest spark you'll ever meet! He already raised a daughter, and he never _once_ struck her or yelled at her! He is the _perfect_ creator, and anyone he adopts will be the happiest and luckiest sparkling!"

"I'm sorry, but that is our policy. Have a wonderful orbital cycle."

"Policy? This is-"

"Sky," Starscream tugged his arm. "Let's just go." He said softly before letting him go and quickly walking out.

Skyfire watched him go, then turned to the mech. "I'm going to speak to Optimus Prime about this. See what _his_ 'policy' is on the matter." And with that said, he stomped out of the orphanage, quickly catching up with his mate. "Starscream?"

Starscream just kept walking, not looking back, soon reaching the street. Skyfire placed his servo on Starscream's shoulder and turned him around. Starscream didn't look at him, wiping at his optics as some coolant leaked down his cheekplates.

"Oh, sweetie…" He said softly, getting on one knee and hugging him. "Don't cry. I'm going to talk to Optimus and see if he can't fix things. And, there are other orphanages. We can try those. I'm sure there's one in Kaon even we could check out."

"I need to be alone, Skyfire." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"Star…"

"I won't hurt myself. Promise. I-I'm better from that. I just… I need some time to myself. That's all."

Skyfire slowly nodded. "Alright." He kissed him. "I'll see you tonight, then."

"Yeah… Tonight." He nodded quickly.

Skyfire kissed him again before releasing him. Starscream took a couple of steps back before transforming and flying off, soon breaking the sound barrier. The shuttle watched him go, venting a soft sigh. His optics narrow, stomping off to go have an audience with the Prime.

* * *

Starscream returned back to the Autobot base late that night, having spent the rest of the orbital cycle flying around and crying in an abandoned building. Having pushed that aside, he felt a bit better, but was nervous about a nagging feeling he had.

Prowl hadn't bothered him at all since he had left him and Skyfire alone earlier. Usually, the Autobot first lieutenant would have come back later to give him more trouble. It was worrisome, and the Seeker wanted to find out exactly what Prowl knew.

The Seeker quietly hacked the door to Prowl's office, having just finished dealing with the security cameras for this hallway. The door hissed open and he entered. He shut the door behind him, then quietly made his way to the desk. He sat down on the chair, onlined the computer, and paused. Recalling everything he knew about hacking, he did his best to bypass the password protected screen without setting off any alarms. He smirked when he was finally in. Prowl's security features were not so different from Megatron's. He rummaged about through files, finally finding one for him. He opened it, looking for the most recent entries. He found several, and began to go through them. He paused when he caught sight of Moonstar's designation.

Curiously, he opened it, wondering if maybe there was some background information of his deceased Conjunx Endura. More files greeted him, all with titles concerning her pre-war life, "betrayal," and other such things. His crimson optics scrolled through everything, the glow from the screen the only light source in the room. He paused, seeing a file named "Death." He selected it, a new window popping up. There wasn't much in it, so he quickly began to read through it.

"… It was initially believed that the Decepticons killed her, due to their ruthless nature, but after the events of the Seekers joining forces with the Autobots her death was discovered to have been caused by an attack of Autobot forces engaging a Decepticon transport vessel en route to Kaon. The Aerialbots attempted to cause the transport to land and take the passengers as prisoners, but due to miscommunication, Aerialbot Slingshot damaged the rear thruster engines to the ship, causing it to crash and subsequencely, explode. Failure to scavenge the wreckage was due to a fleet of Decepticon Seekers approached…"

He couldn't read anymore, his servos trembling, optics wide, wings low. Finally, after all this time, he knew who did it. Who had killed his precious, perfect Moonstar. They had known all along and had hid it from him.

He exited out of everything and turned off the computer. If he had been thinking straight, he would have downloaded all files to a dataslug before leaving. But, his processor was elsewhere. No, he wasn't thinking straight. His mind was going a thousand miles per hour, going somewhere deep and so dark.

He left the office, shutting the door behind him. Only one thought on his processor. Only one thing he could focus on.

Revenge.

* * *

Slingshot laughed as he walked with his gestaltmates, the flyers all joking with each other, smiling joyfully.

"Yeah, Blades won't ever know what hit him!" Air Raid chuckled.

"Now, now, be nice." Silverbolt waved a digit as if to "tsk" them.

"Oh, we will, 'Bolt." Slingshot smiled innocently.

"Dammit! I forgot the ball." Fireflight vented a sigh. "Let me go back and get it."

"I got it, 'Flight." Slingshot piped up. "I remember where I put it last."

"Oh, thanks, Slingshot!" Fireflight said cheerfully.

"Mhmm." Slingshot turned and trotted back, going to their quarters. He put in their code and entered, letting the door hiss shut behind him. He walked over to a shelving unit and grabbed a large, metal ball, about the size of his helm. He grinned, looking forward to playing their usual game together in the skies. "Okay, do I need anything else while I'm here…" He muttered to himself, looking around the room.

"Drop what you're holding, put your servos on the top of your helm, and turn around. Slowly."

Slingshot froze, recognizing that vocalizer. He slowly looking behind him, still holding the ball. "What are you doing, Starscream?" His optics widened some when he noticed the pistol aimed at him.

"It was you." Starscream said slowly, static in his optics, his vocalizer soft, fritzing some. "You murdered her."

"Murdered…?"

" _You_ killed Moonstar! You slaughtered her a-and made my life a living _hell_! Because of your actions my daughter hated me, I became an interface slave to _Megatron_! A-and the Decepticons _lost_ the war!"

"But… Everything worked out in the end, right? Your daughter is with you again, Decepticons and Autobots are at peace and-"

"Drop what your holding and put your servos on the back of your helm."

Slingshot did so, releasing the ball and slowly putting his servos on the top of his helm. ::'Bolt! Get back to our quarters! Starscream is going to shoot me!:: He secretly commed.

::What?! We'll be right there!:: Silverbolt exclaimed.

Starscream swallowed, trembling some. He wanted him dead. He wanted to get his revenge. But, if he killed him… What would happened to his Seekers? Would the war start back up? But, here he was, aiming a gun at his beloved Moonstar's killer. She could still be alive. His son would be alive, and who knows how many other creations of theirs. He wouldn't be broken, he wouldn't have been raped and humiliated by Megatron, he wouldn't be suffering from these nightmares. Everything would be so different.

He may not have been able to get with Skyfire again, but his Moonstar… The one that changed him. Made him revert back to who he was before the war…

"Starscream…" Slingshot said slowly, trying to placate him. "Don't. Don't shoot. Everything will go to hell if you do."

"You already made my life go to hell all because _you_ pulled the trigger yourself! You killed her. You murdered my Moonstar!"

"Starscream, I didn't know-"

"No, you just don't care. You Autobots never care about the lives of the minority. About frames that are not 'noble' or-or those who are for 'labor,' not living it 'easy.'"

"This isn't-"

"Shut up."

Slingshot swallowed, watching the Seeker. His wings perked when there was banging on the door.

"Open up! Starscream! Let us in!" Silverbolt's vocalizer bellowed from the other side.

Slingshot bit his lower lip plate. "Starscream, don't do it. You don't want Superion to attack you. Lower the gun."

Starscream was still trembling, all his emotions building up. "I… I can't…"

The door was forced open by the other Aerialbots just as multiple gun shots rang out, followed by the screams of agonizing pain.

* * *

 **Well, Shatterblade is a dick, isn't he? :P**

 **Dawnstar is slightly kinky like her sire and odd/playful like her carrier. Poor Sideswipe... No Seeker femme harem for him. XD**

 **Starscream on the datapad while interfacing... Apparently 12% of women admit to being on their phone while having sex so, why wouldn't Starscream be like that? You know he would. ;)**

 **Starscream is such a brat in this chapter. I don't know why! XD I love him so much. He has his moments. This is what happens when he has no fear of consequences. And Skyfire is the only one who can "dominate" him and get away with it. Lucky Skyfire.  
**

 **And a certain Seeker is in a LOT of trouble right now. Tsk tsk tsk!**

 **You know, they should do psychological evaluations for EVERYONE before they are allowed to breed. Think about all the children who could be saved from having abusive/negligent and downright evil parents? It should be that you are tested to make sure you are a good parents before being allowed to breed, and those who don't need to be required to use birth control or some form of safe sex. And rapists should just have their testicles/ovaries removed. Like, why do we let them get away with that shit still?! It's 2016 and humans are still eating dead animals, breast milk from cows, menstrual cycles fro birds, experimenting on animals, using them as entertainment, breeding them to die in mass numbers, and wearing their dead flesh! along with letting evil people breed only to abuse/murder their children, and add to human overpopulation!**

 **Seriously, we don't need animal products to live, and there are PLENTY of humans, so stopping the evil ones from breeding won't harm the population. It will only help.**

 **The world just needs to go vegan and end this needless cruelty and killing.**


	6. Hurt My Grandcreation and I Kill You

**Chapter 6**

"And then we can rule the galaxy!" The little Seekerlet giggled, snuggled up close to his carrier.

The Seeker femme smirked, lying on the berth with her son, holding him close to her. "That sounds like a wonderful plan, Starscream. You really think you could pull it off?"

"Yes!" He beamed, smiling so broadly despite his frame covered in dents, his wing torn, and knee joint still broken. He was filthy, covered in small rust stains, dried energon in his gears, and his optics dim from lack of fuel.

Moonlight kissed him on the helm, her own frame dented, scratched, and wings torn. Her paint was mostly removed, being denied from repainting herself. Her gears and hydraulics grinding painfully together from lack of oiling and cleaning. Her optics were dim as well, her frame dirty, and dried energon coating her inner plates.

"I love you." She said softly, kissing his cheekplates.

"I love you… dis much!" He spread out his arms as far as he could.

"I love you even more." She hugged him.

Starscream giggled, hugging his carrier around her neck, burying his faceplates into her chest piece. "You're the bestest carrier ever!"

Her smile faltered some, swallowing. She pecked another kiss to her son's brow. "I try, Star. I wish things were better for us…"

"It's not your fault, carrier." He said pulling away from her to look her in the optics. "It's fragface's fault that everything sucks."

"Watch what you say, sweetie."

"He needs to watch what _he_ says. He goes too far with how he hurts you and me."

"I know… I know he does…" She said barely louder than a whisper.

"Why do we have to stay here? Why can't we go be with other Seekers?" He traced a digit along a crack in her cockpit.

"Because…" She vented a sigh. "Things are complicated, my love."

"Why?" He looked up at her curiously.

She faintly smiled, stroking his cheekplates with her dainty, blue servo. "Because… life is complicated. There is so much going on in the world, and we are just a small part of it."

"I don't want to be a 'small part' of the world…"

"What do you want to be, sweetie?"

"I want to be a hero. I want to save all the Seekers and to beat up meanies like fragface. I'm gonna be the greatest Seeker warrior _ever_. _And_ I'm gonna rule Cybertron. Everyone will know my designation."

Moonlight nuzzled her olfactory sensor against his. "Follow those dreams, Starscream. And don't ever give up. Don't let anyone control you. You choose your path. Your future. Not them."

He reached up, cupping her dark faceplates. "I won't let anyone control me. Promise. I'll control them!"

"You're a lot like your sire."

Starscream sheepishly smiled, choosing to hug his carrier to break the awkwardness. She grinned, hugging her most precious creation, the only good thing in her life. The little Seekerlet poked her red side before cuddling into her arms. His damaged wing stubs fluttered, squeaking from the un-oiled hinges.

Their lives were messed up, they were damaged, and low on energon, but as long as they had each other they could still find happiness and hope. She was everything he needed. He was safe in her arms, loved, and treated like a person. And he would do everything he could to protect her and get them both out of this hell hole.

"I love you, carrier."

"I love you too, Starscream."

He smiled, hugging her tightly, never wanting this moment to end. But, it always did.

"Moonlight!"

They both froze at the horrible vocalizer shouting from below. Moonlight swallowed before slowly pushing Starscream off her. He tightened his grip.

"Carrier, please." He said desperately, clinging to her like a lifeline. "Don't go."

"I have to, sweetie." She said softly, pulling him off her and setting him on the berth.

"Carrier…" He reached out to her as she got off the berth.

She turned around and kissed his brow. "Stay here." She whispered, before turning and walking out the room.

He watched her red, silver, and blue form exit the berthroom, the door hissing shut behind her. He sat there, wing stubs drooping, listening. He could hear vocalizers talking from downstairs, but couldn't discern what was being said. He swallowed, just listening.

It didn't take long before he heard a loud bang and a scream. His optics widened, he leaped off the berth, grabbed a small lamp to use as a weapon, and palmed the door open. He ran out as fast as he could, almost tumbling down the stairs, on his way to try and save his carrier from this never ending nightmare.

* * *

::Prowl. Prowl, ya up man? Yo, Prowler. Prooowwwlll!::

Cerulean optics onlined in the darkness, casting their dull glow onto the berthtop. The Autobot Second in Command pressed two digits to the side of his helm and spoke into the commlink. "What is it, Jazz?" He said in that monotone vocalizer of his, and yet still managed to sound bitter about being onlined.

::Yo, he's alive! Hey, man, dere's been a slight situation.::

Prowl narrowed his optics. "What _kind_ of 'situation?'"

::Weeeell! Apparently, Starscream decided eht was a good idea ta shoot up a certain Aerialbot ehn an attempt for revenge.::

Prowl sat up, a servo resting on the berthtop to support him. "Which Aerialbot? What is his status?"

::Slingshot. An' he's fine! Ehn medbay right now with Hatchet. Da other Aerialbots managed ta hit Starscream jus' ehn time ta mess up his shot. Flybot only suffered injury ta his arm, wing, an' pride.::

"As for Starscream?" Prowl got out of berth, heading for the door.

::Locked away. Already called his buddies an' dey are on deir way right now. Prime ehs pissed. Ah think mostly from bein' onlined, but ah won't question 'im on dat.::

"Where are you?" Prowl walked out of his quarters and transformed.

::Medbay.::

"I'm heading your way." He drove down the hallway, going to the said location.

* * *

Jazz looked back when the door to medbay opened. Prowl approached him, his narrowed optics stopping on the wounded Aerialbot being repaired by the grouchy CMO.

"Status?"

"Slingshot will make a full recovery!" Jazz grinned, his visor glowing brightly.

"What exactly happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." Slingshot grumbled. "I went to my quarters to retrieve an item. As I'm in there, I hear Starscream ordering me to drop what I was holding and to turn around. I turned around and there he is! Holding a gun at me and everything. He was going on about me 'murdering' that femme or whatever he was previously joined with. I commed 'Bolt, and they rushed into the room right as Starscream is pulling the trigger. I tried jumping out of the way as everyone opened fire. Starscream got me, but they get Starscream."

Prowl turned to Silverbolt who was standing nearby with the other Aerialbots. "What happened once you entered the room?"

"Well," Silverbolt started. "We opened fire on Starscream. We were trying to take him out without killing him. We got him in the limbs, wings, and some in the torso before Air Raid tackled him. I managed to get manacles on him as Fireflight and Skydive checked on Slingshot. They took him to medbay as Raid and I dragged the Seeker to the brig."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Negative. He remained completely silent."

"I see." The tactician turned to the head of special ops. "Where is Prime?"

"Brig." Jazz replied.

* * *

"And _what_ was going through your processor, Starscream?"

The mentioned Seeker slowly looked up from where he sat on the cold floor of a cell, backed up into a corner. He swallowed, not sure what to do or say. He bit his lower lip plate, trying to ignore First Aid who was repairing the damage to his wings.

"I… I don't know… I lost my helm…" He said barely louder than a whisper, looking down.

The Prime's optics narrowed, his arms crossed. "Why did you all of a sudden target Slingshot?"

"He's the one who killed Moonstar… My mate who was murdered." He vented a sigh, optics momentarily offlining. "I'm already in a slagheap of trouble… I was snooping in Prowl's files in his office. I found information regarding Moonstar and learned who her killer was. I… I had to get revenge. It was stupid, I realize that. But I just… My entire world went to hell because of her death. I couldn't control myself."

Optimus was about to say something when Thundercracker suddenly appeared with Skywarp and Skyfire. "I'll handle him, Prime." He growled dangerously, stomping into the cell.

Starscream shrunk deeper into the corner, knowing he was done for. The most pitiful, and scared, optics looking up at his pissed off brother.

"Are you done repairing him?"

"Um, not completely, but everything is sealed and-" First Aid began slowly.

"That's good enough." The blue Seeker interrupted him, grabbing Starscream by an arm and yanking him up.

Starscream slowly did so, keeping his wings low. He bit his lower lip plate, not daring to look at anyone.

"Starscream? Are you alright?" Skyfire asked quickly, grabbing his mate by the shoulders, his optics filled with worry.

Starscream slowly shook his helm, but didn't say anything.

"What. Happened?" Thundercracker snapped.

"Please, Thundercracker…" Starscream said almost inaudibly.

"No, you are going to be honest with me." He jabbed a digit at his trineleader. "I need to know right _now_ why you went and started _shooting_ someone!"

"I-I was snooping and I found out th-that he's the one who killed Moonstar…"

Thundercracker was silent a moment. "So you decide to be an _idiot_ and attempt to kill him!?"

"I don't know _what_ I was thinking! I just… _did_! I didn't kill him and I realize my mistake!" He shrieked.

"Ooooh, no, you haven't realized the _slag_ you are in right now! Trineleader or not, I am going to _murder_ you, Starscream!"

"Thunder, let's not get-"

"Watch your words _closely_ , Starscream." He said in a low, threatening tone.

"Thundercracker," Skyfire placed a servo on his shoulder. "Please, calm down. Starscream made a mistake and he's-"

"He's going to be punished, yes, and you aren't going to get in the way." The larger Seeker snapped at him.

"I'm rather fond of living, TC…" Starscream said pathetically.

"Would you rather let the Autobots deal with you or me?"

Starscream was silent a moment before speaking. "Well, I know what you're going to do to me. I would like to hear what they have planned so I can better pick my poison."

Thundercracker turned to Optimus. " _I'm_ punishing him for this. He won't forget what I'm going to dish out to him. Promise."

"Primus… You are still so traditional at times… I thought 'Warp and I converted you…" Starscream groaned.

"Silence."

"I shall speak to Prowl and my other officers on how they believe would be best to handle this situation." The Prime said slowly.

"Prowl would want me executed." Starscream flicked his wings.

"Stop talking." Thundercracker ordered harshly.

Starscream flicked a rude Vosian gesture at his trinemate.

"Optimus, would it be alright if Starscream waited in our quarters as you discussed with the other officers?" Skyfire asked.

"Oh, and let TC have at me? Traitor…"

Optimus was about to say something when Prowl and Jazz appeared beside him. Starscream flicked his wings, flaring them at the Praxian.

"Starscream, it seems your criminal record continues to proliferate." The black and white Autobot said in that monotone vocalizer of his.

"Shove it up your tailpipe, Autobot. I don't want to hear it." The Seeker Alpha snapped with a flick of his wings, crimson optics narrowed.

"You're lucky you didn't deactivate Slingshot or else you will be tried for the deaths of two."

"What are you blabbering about?" Thundercracker demanded, holding his trineleader by the arm firmly.

"Starscream has openly admitted that he is Megatron's killer."

" _What_? I never said such a thing, dumbaft." Starscream said quickly. "I _deny_ killing him because I am _not_ his killer!"

Prowl smirked, unsubspacing the listening device. "I had your quarters bugged. You admitted to Skyfire how you went about killing Megatron."

Starscream's optics widened, swallowing. Then his optics narrowed, engine growling. "You had _no_ right to be spying on me! This is a betrayal of-"

"There was no agreement made regarding that we cannot listen in on you while you are in Iacon."

"Prowl," Optimus interjected. "What are you talking about?"

Prowl held up the listening device to his superior. "Listen yourself, Optimus."

Thundercracker glared daggers at his brother who pathetically tugged at him to free himself. Skywarp swallowed, his wings drooping, partly hiding behind Skyfire out of fear of Thundercracker's fuming rage. The black Seeker held the shuttle's servo, letting the larger mech gently stroke his backplates in an attempt to comfort him.

Optimus played the recording, listening to Starscream's conversation with Skyfire regarding him murdering Megatron. When it had finished, he handed it back to his Second and turned to the Seekers.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate before speaking. "In my own defense, I was left unsupervised."

Thundercracker glared death at him. Starscream shrunk back.

"Optimus," Skyfire began. "Please, let Starscream stay in his quarters with us as you discuss your final decision. I'll make sure he doesn't leave."

"Very well, Skyfire. You may take him to your quarters." The Prime spoke.

"Sir, it would be safest if Starscream remained in the brig." Prowl stated.

"I do not believe Starscream is in the best mental state for that. Call Rung and have him attend our meeting." Optimus ordered before turning and walking away, gesturing for Jazz and Prowl to follow him.

Prowl's optics narrowed, obediently following the Autobot leader out of the brig.

"His self repairs should fix the rest." First Aid said.

"Thank you." Thundercracker grunted as he pulled his trineleader along with him.

"Thunder…" Starscream moaned, knowing he won't be able to sit down ever again after what the blue Seeker would do to him.

"Another word, Starscream." He growled.

Skyfire started to follow, holding Skywarp's servo still. "Doing alright?" He asked softly.

"I'm just… I'm scared for Scree." Skywarp swallowed. "What will they do to him for… for attacking that Autobot and for killing Megatron?"

"I don't know, 'Warp. But, I imagine whatever Thundercracker is going to do will be a thousand times worse."

* * *

"If he attacked one of us he should be locked away and properly punished!" Rodimus exclaimed as he sat to the Prime's left.

"I concur with Rodimus." Prowl said in that emotionless vocalizer of his, sitting to the right of Optimus. "Starscream cannot go unpunished for this.

"I agree dat Starscream should be punished, but, if 'is noggin' ain't in da right place, is dat technically justifiable?" Jazz inquired, sitting next to Prowl.

"I mean, sure, Starscream is fragged up in the processor from what Megatron did to him, and I can let slide him killing Megatron. But, hasn't it been long enough for him to be cleared of mental issues and therefore that not be the case as to why he attacked Slingshot?" Rodimus put in.

"If I may," Rung said, adjusting his goggles. "I have been reevaluating Starscream for the past few orbital cycles since his arrival to Iacon. Despite all the time that has past, his mental state is still rather concerning."

"How so?" The Prime asked.

"Well, Optimus, Starscream is still suffering from depression, anxiety, PTSD, and some OCD. It is not as severe as it was after his second escape from Megatron, but he still experiences nightmares, flashbacks, and emotional breakdowns. He has accepted that Moonstar's death wasn't his fault, but he still feels like he could have done more to have saved her. When he found out that Slingshot was her killer, it triggered him into a state of shock and horror, almost. He finally found out who it was that killed someone he cared for deeply, and he lost control of himself. His actions were not of a level helmed Starscream. He, for lack of a better term, lost his processor."

"So, you're saying that he basically takes the 'insanity plea.'" Rodimus said.

"In a way, yes. If he were thinking clearly, Starscream wouldn't have shot an Autobot when in the middle of Iacon and in such a manner. We know he is smarter than this. And my more recent sessions with him have shown that he is getting worse. The cause being, I believe, because he is watching all his fellow Seekers having sparklings and he is not. He has admitted to being sparked a few times, but they all died after a few breems. His now growing depression, and finding out the one responsible for causing much of it, caused him to have a severe mental breakdown in which he sought to murder Slingshot in desperation to feel better."

The officers were all silent, musing over the matter. Prowl was the first to speak.

"Mental breakdown or not, he still attacked an Autobot. And what is to keep him from having another and possibly being successful in deactivating his target?"

The Prime considered Prowl's words for a moment longer before speaking. "I will not conduct further action against Starscream concerning the death of Megatron. I do not condone what he did, but given everything Megatron made him suffer through and his mental state at the time, I do not believe it is right to pursue punishment for him."

Prowl turned to him. "Prime, we cannot let this crime go unpunished. If Starscream is allowed to-"

"Megatron would have ended up being sentenced to death regardless of Starscream's intervention. And, given the statute of limitations, I believe it is too late to seek out legal action for deactivating Megatron."

Prowl's optics narrowed.

"So, what about him going after Slingshot?" Rodimus inquired.

Optimus silently meditated, thinking the matter over for what felt like eternity to the others. "Call Starscream. I would like to speak to him in person."

* * *

Starscream whimpered, finally able to reach down and tentatively rub his _very_ sore aft and thighs. He hissed when Thundercracker grabbed him and started to forced his aft into the air, pinning him down by the nape.

"Open, Starscream." He growled.

"Dominate me and I will dominate you back." The Alpha snapped, his wings flicking.

"I'm not dominating you. I'm just reminding you that you are in immensely, _huge_ trouble." He tapped his trineleader's codpiece. "Open."

Starscream's wings flicked. Normally, he would turn around and tear at his trinemate, then dominate him to regain his status of being the top Seeker, but… He had been very bad. He could have started an entire war again all because he stopped thinking clearly. No, maybe he needed to be punished more so. He would get Thundercracker back later. His disrespectful trinemate would get the dominating of his life, _and_ recharge on the couch!

Starscream removed his codpiece, growling when Thundercracker harshly entered him. He flicked his wings, grasping at the berthtop, his denta clenched. Thundercracker grabbed his trineleader's wing with one servo, the other still pinning him down by the nape. Then, he started to thrust hard and fast, making sure it hurt Starscream.

Starscream whimpered, taking it without fighting or showing submission. He kept his wings flared, engine growling, but didn't struggle. He deserved it, and he would pummel his trinemate once he wasn't so sore in the rear end.

Thundercracker leaned forward, biting Starscream's neck cables, bringing him more pain. Skywarp watched, his wings drooping, not liking his brothers fighting or hurting each other. Skyfire anxiously watched, knowing the Seeker ways, but not entirely comfortable with them still.

A knock at the door caused them all to turn, perking their wings. Thundercracker flicked his, never ceasing in his humping.

"I'll get it!" Skywarp proclaimed, skipping over to the door and opening it. "Yo."

"Uh, hey." Streetwise greeted. "Optimus wants to see Starscream."

"Oh…" Skywarp's wings drooped. He looked back. "Scree, the Prime wants to see ya."

"Ow, alright, I'll be right, ah, there!" The tri-colored Seeker growled, wincing from the pain.

Skywarp turned back to the Protectobot. "He'll be right there."

"He wants to see him now." Streetwise explained.

"Okay." The black Seeker looked back again. "Scree, he wants you now."

"Wait." Thundercracker said, giving Starscream a few more hard thrusts before pulling out and jumping back, barely missing a punch from Starscream who had twisted around at immense speed.

The blue Seeker closed up his plates, leaped off the berth and took a few steps back. Starscream slid off the berth, closing his plates and flicking his wings. He snapped his digits as he marched for the door. His trinemates instantly got in formation behind him and followed him out. Skyfire trailed behind, the flyers led away by the Autobot.

* * *

Streetwise palmed the door open to the Conference Room and entered. Starscream walked in with his entourage, wings hiking.

"You wanted to see me, Prime?" The former Decepticon Second said smoothly.

"Yes, Starscream, I wish to speak to you regarding what happened to Slingshot and you deactivating Megatron." Optimus said slowly.

Starscream's faceplates remained an enigma. "Speak what is on your processor."

Optimus glanced at his officers before beginning. "Firstly, regarding you deactivating Megatron… I do not condone what you did to him. Megatron was in the custody of the Autobots and was awaiting trial. Your actions were illegal. You murdered him, and prevented him from having a proper litigation. Under normal circumstances, I would have you arrested and charged for your crimes. But…I understand that you were not in the right mindset when that happened and you did it out of revenge for what he did to you."

"You're wrong there, Prime. I did it because he threatened my daughter. I will do whatever I must to protect her, even if I must kill." Starscream explained softly.

Optimus gave a small incline of his helm in acknowledgement. "Given that the statute of limitations has passed… I will drop the charges for the murder of Megatron."

Prowl's unholy wrath glared upon his superior like a tsunami destroying a small, wooden hut. Optimus chose to ignore the Praxian and continued.

"Now, as for Slingshot… I have consulted your therapist, Rung, regarding the incident, and he informs me that you are still going through a difficult time with breakdowns, depression, and anxiety. Putting that into consideration with your past and the reason behind wanting to harm Slingshot, it is my understanding that you acted without a clear processor."

"Yeah, I kind of… I was stupid, I admit, even how _difficult_ it is to believe I could ever make a mistake."

Thundercracker rolled his optics.

"And I understand that Thundercracker has or will punish you himself?"

"I already have, Prime. He won't forget it anytime soon." Thundercracker replied.

"Yeah, it wasn't any fun…" Starscream muttered.

"I will not punish you further, but I will ask that you apologize to Slingshot. You will also be monitored for the rest of your stay."

"Understood."

Prowl's servos clenched around the datapad he held.

"That is all."

Starscream inclined his helm. "Thank you, Prime. I shall take my leave now." He then turned to Prowl and winked. "See you later, Chuckles." And with that said, he coolly walked out with his trinemates.

Prowl's datapad snapped in half once the flyers were gone. Jazz scooted away from the Praxian, as Rodimus slowly shook his helm.

"Prowl, be nice to the datapad. It didn't do anything to you." The red and orange mech "tsked" the black and white one.

The glare he received from the tactician only caused him to giggled. Optimus rolled his optics.

"That is enough, you two. You are all dismissed." He commanded.

"Optimus, may I have a word with you?" Prowl inquired, managing to sound unperturbed by the results.

"No." Optimus snapped, thoroughly tired of Prowl for the time being.

Prowl inclined his helm, stood up with the others, and walked out.

* * *

Starstreak perked his wings, watching his sire from where sat on the couch. Shatterblade finished descending the stairs and walked to the dispenser, filling a cube. The Seeker subspaced the datapad he had been reading from.

"About time you onlined. I thought maybe you had died in your recharge." He grunted.

Shatterblade finished off his cube in a single swig. "Would be better than finding you still in my house."

Starstreak smirked. "Hey, at least I'm adorable." He chuckled.

Shatterblade set aside his empty cube and approached, sitting on the couch opposite his son. He studied the flyer a moment before speaking. "When are you leaving?"

"When are you going to treat me like your son?"

Shatterblade crossed his arms and snorted. "I'll treat you however I want to treat you."

"Yeah, and miss out on how awesome I am."

"You're a Seeker. They are only good for fragging, fighting, and whining."

"We are good at everything else. My grandsire is a scientist. Bitstream is a hacker, Hotlink is a mechanic, Elevon is a painter, Nova Storm writes pretty awesome poems…" He shrugged. "We can do what everyone else does. And as my grandsire says, we are just 'fabulous' about it." He smiled.

"Hmm." He was silent, just eying his son.

Starstreak's smile soon faded away, his wings lowering some when he noticed his sire's optics lowering. "Sire?"

"Hmm?" He looked back up at him."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. You got any Shanix on you?"

Starstreak hesitated. He did have Shanix, but he rather not have his Shanix used to pay for hookers and engex. He slowly shook his helm. "No, I kind of used it up when searching for you." He said softly, hoping he bought his lie.

Shatterblade made an annoyed, disappointed expression, going silent again. Starstreak swallowed, feeling suddenly uneasy.

"So… what's the plan for this orbital cycle? Want to go somewhere? Do some exploring?"

Shatterblade acted like he didn't even hear him, his optics narrowed, just staring at something. Starstreak chewed his lower lip plate.

"Sire?"

Shatterblade finally looked up at him. "Yeah, fine… Do me a favor and go to my berthroom and grab the bag of Shanix I left on the desk in there."

"Uh, sure." He faintly smiled, happy that his sire was finally doing something different. He got up and ran up the stairs, going to the berthroom. He palmed the door open and entered. He stopped at the desk and looked around it, not seeing any type of bag on it. His wings perked, looking at the floor in case it had fallen. He turned around when he heard the door closing and locking. "Sire?"

Shatterblade was at the door, making sure it was secured. He then ominously faced his son, a lecherous smirk on his faceplates, his optics filled with the lust to harm someone. He stepped forward, approaching the Seeker.

Starstreak's optics widened some, stepping back. "S-sire? W-what are you doing?" He swallowed, suddenly terrified.

"If you're going to bother me you might as well be useful." He smiled, almost upon his son.

Starstreak panicked. He turned and bolted for the door, but the grounder was too fast. He blocked his way, reaching out for him. The Seeker jumped back, activated his thrusters and tried to scurry over the berth to the window. He stopped at it, trying to open it, not having enough momentum to smash through it. He desperately started to unlock it and get it open when a powerful servo grasped his wing and jerked him back. He yelped, more out of surprise than pain, slamming against the floor. He quickly began to get up, but was grabbed again, yanked up, and thrown onto the berth. His optics wide with fear, he struggled to get free, but Shatterblade was far stronger than he was.

"Sire! Stop it! Please, don't do this!" He begged, fighting with everything he had to get away.

Shatterblade managed to pin him down by the nape, his other servo grabbing Starstreak's codpiece. "Remove this, Seeker." He ordered dangerously.

"No, no! Sire! Please! Don't do this!" He screamed, kicking and squirming relentlessly.

"I'll tear it off!"

Coolant started to spill from Starstreak optics, trembling so hard as he struggled. "Please, _please_! Sire, please! Please, I'm your son! Please, don't…! I… I've never done it before! P-please! Let me stay clean for my trine! P-please..! _PLEASE_! L-let me b-be a v-virgin for them! Sire, please!" He shrieked in absolute terror.

Shatterblade began to tear at Starstreak's codpiece, eliciting cries of pain from the Seeker. Crying, Starstreak folded his codpiece away, knowing it would be better than having it ripped right off. He covered his faceplates, bawling into his servos as his legs were forced apart. He felt like he was about to die when the hardened spike of his sire pressed against his valve, preparing to enter him. He screamed when it viciously forced its way deep into his valve, causing him to jumped and struggle again.

Shatterblade kept his one servo on Starstreak's nape, the other grasping his wing. He adjusted his legs, getting comfortable. "Mmm, you feel good. Much like your carrier."

Starstreak gasped with the first thrust, his digits clawing into the berthtop. He whimpered with the second thrust, then started to cry with the third and onward. He couldn't fight it, couldn't escape the pain tearing into his valve. He looked ahead of him, bawling, coolant leaking down his cheekplates, his optics white with static.

It hurt. It wasn't as painful as he thought it would be, but it was not pleasant in anyway. His frame was warming up, the stimulation causing his valve to lubricate, dripping down his thighs. His inner cooling fans kicking on, the cruel servos tearing their digits into his neck and wing.

Shatterblade was soon panting, his humping gaining speed and ferocity as he neared his overload. He pushed down on his son, savoring the feeling of thrusting into such a perfect valve.

Starstreak bit his lower lip plate as he felt his sire ejaculate into him, jerking some from the new feeling. He shrunk down at the sound of the grounder growling, the surplus energy surging into the Seeker. Starstreak could feel something building in him, the buildup of energy, waiting to be expelled when he reached climax. He swallowed when his sire started back up again, thrusting with everything he had into his son. The Seeker clenched his denta, sobbing softly now as he began to get use to the feeling. He wiped at his optics, trying to forget the pain as he planned on how he would escape once released.

"Isn't this better than being a virgin?" Shatterblade commented, enjoying this far too much.

"Ow, ow, hah, I prefer, ouch… being a virgin. Ow, hah, ow… You sick frag." He flicked his wings, glaring death at the wall ahead of him.

Shatterblade's optics narrowed. "What did you call me?"

Starstreak swallowed. "You are sick. Fragging your own son. _Raping_ yet another person all because you can't get laid without raping or paying someone. You're pathetic. And I'm ashamed to be your son." He said defiantly.

Shatterblade shrugged. "Whatever." Then, he started to thrust as hard and fast as he could into the Seeker, not caring for all the pain he brought him.

Starstreak's optics widened, fresh coolant tears pooling into his optics and leaking down his cheekplates. He buried his faceplates into his folded arms, screaming and crying from the pain, wanting to fight back, but knowing he wasn't strong enough. He gasped when his sire filled him with his transfluids again, whimpering as the excess flowed down his thighs. The thrusting resumed, soon causing him to overload himself. His optics widen, crying out from the harsh rush of excess energy coursing through his systems. Instead of being ecstatic with the satisfaction of overloading, it only made him cry harder, soon begging for his sire to stop.

But he didn't.

Grounders take longer to overheat, which means they can overload more times than flyers. Starstreak lost count, but it was more than fourteen overloads he was forced to endure from his sire, his own systems suffering though at least ten. The Seeker was trembling, panting heavily, too exhausted to fight back or do much more than gasp for cooler air. Shatterblade pulled out of him, the Seeker gasping softly from the feeling. He remained still until his sire was no longer touching him, waiting until he walked off to grab a towel from the back of a chair. That's when the Seeker took his chance.

He got up, ignoring the pain between his legs, and bolted for the door. Fumbling, he managed to unlock the door, push it open, and run out. He activated his thrusters, descending down the stairs quickly, then raced to the front door. He palmed it open, ran out, transformed, and flew off.

He didn't know where he was going. He just had to get away and get away fast. He spiraled upwards, reaching the top of a tower, transformed, and landed on it. He staggered to a corner of the wall, dropped to the ground, and sat there, hugging his knees. Then, he broke down into sobs, trembling so hard. Everything about the attack making him scream and mumbled to himself about how sorry he was for coming here in the first place. He should had stayed home with his carrier. This was all a mistake.

He bit his lip plate, pressing two digits to the side of his helm, activating his commlink. He swallowed before making the call.

* * *

Starscream snorted a snicker, a servo covering his mouth as he smiled. "Primus… I sound so stupid." He giggled. "Look at my face. Wow, how do you guys find this sexy?"

Skywarp laughed, snuggling against his trineleader and looking at the datapad Starscream held. "It's really sexy, Scree."

Starscream made a face, watching a video of him getting his aft severely beaten by his trinemates. He sniggered, just studying his expressions from the pain and being fragged roughly. "I look high. I look so… I look insane." He chuckled.

"You are insane." Thundercracker leaned over and kissed him, cuddled against Starscream's other side.

Starscream's wings fluttered, loving being between his trinemates and just enjoying some silly fun with them. He had gotten back at Thundercracker, and now it was time to relax and forget about the earlier frustrations. He squinted is optics when his trinemates kissed him on either cheekplates simultaneously, Skywarp finishing off his by slowly licking along Starscream's face.

"Love you, Star." The black Seeker hugged his trineleader lovingly.

"Love you, too, 'Warp." Starscream said softly, raising a servo to cup his brother's cheekplates.

"You know, we should use an energy tawse on your sexy aft. Tie you upside down by your ankles and thrash the sexiness right out of you! Oh, and maybe some toys…"

"I'm not a fan of toys…"

"You can't do anything about it when you're tied down."

"'Warp…"

"I was watching some more porn. Saw some things I want to try on you." He gave his tri-colored brother the most innocent of smiles.

Starscream's optics narrowed. "You and your porn… No…"

"There was one thing using hooks… And this metal hook thingy up the hole for the waste tank."

"Primus, _no_!" His optics widened.

Skywarp giggled like an immature youngling. "And I'll gag you, blindfold you, and electrocute your wings."

"Skyfire, help me…" Starscream whimpered pathetically, giving his mate the saddest of "puppy eyes."

"Skywarp, don't hurt Star." Skyfire said, not even looking up from his datapad.

"I'm gonna paddle his aft no matter _what_ you tell me!?" Skywarp shrieked before turning back to Starscream and groping his red aft. "I'm going to beat the slag out of your big, pert aft, then take a picture of it and frame that picture on the wall. Every time I beat it I shall take a picture and hang it on the wall. Until _all_ the walls are covered in your sexy, dented aft. And then I'll kiss your aft and _hump it until there's nothing left_!" He giggled.

"So violent…" Starscream grumbled.

"I'll help." Thundercracker said quickly.

Starscream glared at him, opening his mouth to say something when he paused. He pressed two digits to the side of his helm and spoke into his commlink. "Commander Starscream to Seeker Starstreak: Hey, how are you?

::H-hey, grandsire.:: The brittle vocalizer sounded over the commlink.

Starscream raised an optical ridge. "Starstreak? are you alright?"

The other Seekers closely watched their trineleader. Skyfire lowered his datapad, cerulean optics focused on his Conjunx Endura. They couldn't hear Starstreak, but they could see Starscream's expression changing.

The soft sobs of his grandson came from the other end. ::N-no, grandsire. Y-you were right. I-I should h-have never left Vos… Everything… H-he hurt me.::

Starscream optics narrowed, his frame tensing. "What did he do?" He said sternly.

There was a long silence before Starstreak's barely audible vocalizer sounded. ::Don't tell anyone. Please. E-especially mom.::

"Not a spark."

Another long silence before. ::H-he… he raped me…::

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, listening to his grandson breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. He waited a moment before speaking. "Send me your coordinates. Now."

Starstreak hesitated before doing so. ::I-I'm s-scared G-grands-sire…::

"Remain hidden. I won't take long. Starscream out." He cut the comm and stood up, subspacing the datapad. "We're leaving."

"Where to?" Skywarp inquired.

"To get Starstreak." The Alpha said dangerously, his wings flaring.

"What's going on, Star?" Skyfire asked anxiously.

"Stay put, Skyfire. You'll only slow us down." He snapped his digits, his trinemates immediately getting to their peds and following him in formation.

Skyfire watched them leave, his wings lowering some, worried as to what was going on.

Starscream marched down the hallways with his trinemates, passing by Autobots paying them no heed. "Inform the Prime that we are departing for a few joors."

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker inclined his helm, comming the necessary Autobots.

The Seekers stepped outside, their trineleader transforming and taking off. The other two followed after him, soon breaking the sound barrier.

"Skywarp, open a warp gate to the coordinates I am sending you now."

"Coordinates received."

A warp gate suddenly appeared in front of them, just as they flew into it. It closed behind them, as if they were never there.

* * *

Starstreak hugged his knees, wiping at his optics. He had finally ceased crying and just sat there, patiently waiting. His wings perked when he heard the thunderous roar of familiar Seeker engines. He swallowed at the sound of transformations taking place, followed by the clacking of six thruster heels. He slowly looked up just as his grandsire turned the corner.

"Starstreak?"

Starstreak bit his lower lip plate, then reached up for his grandsire. Starscream was instantly on the ground next to him, embracing him in a tight, protective hug. The young Seeker buried his faceplates into the crook of Starscream's neck and renewed his crying, bawling loudly.

"Shh, shh, let it out, sweetie. Just let it out." Starscream stroked his back plates, rocking his grandson gently.

Skywarp swallowed, then sat down next to Starstreak and hugged him. Thundercracker kept watch, looking around, his wings perked.

It was a couple of kliks later when Starscream pulled the red Seeker away and looked him in the optics. "Starstreak… Shhh, calm down, my love. Look at me."

Starstreak slowly did so, trembling violently, his wings rattling.

Starscream studied those miserable optics, his fury only growing. "Show me where the monster who hurt you lives."

Starstreak bit his lower lip plates, knowing why Starscream wanted that. He thought it over, then slowly nodded. "Follow me." He said in almost a whisper.

Starscream helped him stand up, then walked with him to the edge of the tower. The four Seeker all leaped off, transformed, and descended. Starstreak led them to the house where his sire lived, shifting his mode and landing. The Elite Trine landed all around him. Starstreak halfheartedly gestured to the door.

"He's in there."

Starscream nodded his helm once. "Starstreak, you may not want to see this."

The red Seeker swallowed, backing well away from the door. Starscream approached the door and knocked, his wings perking, then flicking. It soon opened, revealing Shatterblade. He dumbly stared at Starscream, taking a moment.

"Starscream?" He brilliantly articulated like a pile of rocks.

Starscream smirked that infamous smirk of his. "Shatterblade, correct? My grandson mentioned you in a few of his calls to me."

"What do you want?" He grunted in annoyance.

Starscream regarded him for a moment before nonchalantly speaking. "You dead."

Starstreak wasn't sure how it happened, but he knew the Elite Trine suddenly lunged at Shatterblade, somehow yanked him out and onto the street, and then they were airborne, doing what Seekers did best: Tear off limbs.

The air warriors transformed and flew up, diving down, transforming, and grabbing the limbs of the grounder and pulling on them. They twisted around, kicking, and powering their thrusters to max. Shatterblade was lifted off the ground, the sickening sound of his arm being ripped off followed by his agonizing scream. His plates were torn at, his leg followed next, then his other arm. Starscream grabbed his helm and tugged, Thundercracker grasping the torso, while Skywarp dealt with the other leg. The three Seekers spun around like a wheel, all yanking and pulling.

Starstreak couldn't take anymore, looking away and covered his optics, letting his audio receptors do all the work. He could hear the leg tearing off, then the torso breaking in half, the gurgled cries of his sire only lasting a few astroseconds longer before the disgusting sound of his decapitation. There were more tearing of metal as the Elite Trine continued to attack what was left of the body, then discarded it all away. Starstreak swallowed at the thuds of the remains hitting the street, all scattered about. He didn't dare look back, jumping a little when the energon covered servo of his grandsire rested on his shoulder.

"Let's get you to Iacon." The tri-colored Seeker said softly, his frame covered in Shatterblade's energon.

Starstreak slowly nodded, not wanting to online his optics. Starscream took his servo and led him away, his trinemates following. He flicked his wings, glad that he finally was able to kill that piece-of-slag for raping his daughter. And now for harming his beloved grandcreation. _No one_ was ever going to get away with hurting his Seekers, family or not.

* * *

 **I know, I know... I'm mean. Sue me. This is what happens when you people begged I have Starstreak find his biological sire. So, in a way, it's _your_ fault. Shame on you.**

 **Starscream and Prowl having dick measuring competitions. I love this too much. XD**

 **Yeah, no Dawnstar in this chapter. Next one though. :3**

 **Yes, Moonlight was red, blue, and Silver. Starscream colored himself after her. Oh, and Thundercracker used to be traditional. Thus, why he's so rough with punishing Starscream all the time.**


	7. A Surprise for Starscream

**Chapter 7**

Dull, crimson optics onlined. The small Seekerlet trembled, feeling so cold. He lifted his helm, looking around. His carrier wasn't in the berth with him. Usually, she was always there, the two of them cuddling to stay warm and to protect each other.

He slowly sat up, perking his torn wing stubs. His optics scanned the room once more before he slid off the berth. His tiny thruster heels clopped against the floor as he made his way to the door. He jumped up, palmed it open, and walked out. Quietly, he traversed the hallway to the room where she was most likely to be. He opened the door, cautiously peeking inside.

"Carrier?" He whispered.

Nothing.

Biting his lower lip plate, he snuck inside, going to the berth. His servos grasped the edges of the berth, balancing on the tips of his peds to see. Nothing was on the berth. Not his carrier or the cruel mech who hurt them.

He stepped back, glanced around, and trotted out. He looked in the other rooms on the second level. Still no sign of her. He ran down the stairs, continuing his search on that level, but still he couldn't find her.

"Carrier? Carrier!?" He dared to shout, becoming anxious.

He looked out the windows, hoping to maybe see her outside, but she wasn't there either. He bit the tips of his digits, chewing on them as he always did. His wing stubs perked when the front door opened. He ran over to it, looking up at the mech who had just entered.

"Where's carrier?" Starscream inquired.

The grounder glared down at him, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Why do you care?" He grumbled.

Starscream's optics narrowed. "She's my carrier an' unlike you I love her." He said defiantly.

The mech just looked at him. "She's gone."

"Gone?" The Seekerlet raised an optical ridge.

"Gone." The mech shrugged, walking past him.

"Where did she go?" He swallowed, his wing stubs drooping.

"Hmm." He ignored him, going to the cabinets and pulling out a bottle of high grade.

Starscream approached him, static starting to fill his worried optics. "Where is she?" He asked softly. "Please… Where is my carrier?"

"She's gone, brat." He snapped. "Get lost before I turn you over my knee again."

Coolant began to leak from Starscream's optics, his wing stubs trembling. "C-can I-I see her?" He stuttered.

The mech rolled his optics, slamming the bottle down on the counter. He grasped Starscream's arm and yanked him over, taking him to the couch. The Seekerlet's optics widened, struggling to get away.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just want my carrier! Please!" He began to bawl, coolant falling heavily from his static filled optics. " _Please_!"

He was thrown onto the couch and made to lie on his front. A ped pressed down on his upper back and nape, pinning him painfully down. The young flyer continued to squirm, reaching up and grabbing at the ped crushing him. The mech picked up a metal cable from the couch, left there from the last time he did this. He bent it over in his servo and began to rain down hard blows to the Seekerlet's back, aft, and thighs, hitting him hard enough to cause him to leak.

Starscream shrieked and cried, helplessly bawling as he was beaten. "CARRIER! CARRIER! AHHH! HELP ME! AHHH!"

But she never came for him again.

* * *

Thruster heels clacked loudly down the hallway, the few who ran into the Seekers remained silent, trying to ignore them. The tri-colored Seeker palmed the door open to medbay and entered with his trinemates and grandcreation.

"Ratchet?" Starscream said as he pulled Starstreak along with him. "I don't mean to be a bother, but could you check over my grandson?"

The designated CMO looked up from where he had been organizing tools. "What's the problem?"

Starscream led the red Seeker to a medberth and patted it. Starstreak slowly sat on it, refusing to let go of his grandsire's servo.

"Starstreak was harmed. I would appreciate it if you checked him over to make sure there is no damage." Starscream explained as he got on the medberth next to the young Seeker.

Ratchet eyed them before grabbing his scanner and approaching. He held it up and ran it over the now trembling flyer. He studied the results for a moment before glancing at Starstreak, then at Starscream.

"Starstreak, would you like to hear the results in privacy?"

Starstreak shook his helm, hugging his grandsire tightly. "N-no. G-grandsire c-can hear them t-too."

"And them?" He gestured his helm in the direction of Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Starstreak swallowed. "It's fine…" He said weakly.

"Alright." Ratchet paused before continuing. "You're not sparked. Your systems are still overheated, but nothing to be concerned about. The dents and tears on your frame are superficial and self repair can handle them. Now, as for your intimate area… Nothing is broken, thankfully, but it will be sore for a while. So, take it easy. And you three," He turned to the older Seekers. "Get that energon cleaned off before someone thinks you murdered an Autobot."

"We shall see to it once Starstreak is comfortable." Starscream said firmly, helping his grandson off the medberth. "Thank you for your time, doctor."

Starstreak hugged Starscream tightly, wiping at his optics as some coolant leaked out, his emotions still in turmoil. Ratchet watched the Seekers leave, optics narrowed. It seemed like everyone was raping Seekers these orbital cycles.

Skyfire looked up when the door opened, his optics widening. "Why are you guys covered in energon? And why is Starstreak here?"

Starstreak released his grandsire and ran to Skyfire, hopping on his lap and hugging him tightly. Skyfire was surprised, not having Starstreak this eager to see him in quite some stellar cycles. The Seeker buried his faceplates into Skyfire's chest piece and began to sob.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Skyfire asked quickly, hugging Starstreak back gently.

"He was attacked by his biological sire." Starscream replied, his faceplates an enigma. My trine and I already dealt with him. We will be in the washracks if you need us." And with that said he turned and marched out, his trinemates following him.

Skyfire watched them go, stroking Starstreak's back plates. "Oh, sweetie… I'm so sorry…" He said quietly, listening to the sparkbroken sobs of the young Seeker.

* * *

Dawnstar slammed Nightstrike to the ground, grasping his neck tightly. He whimpered, wings lowered and looking away, being as submissive as possible to her. She smirked, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheekplates.

"I love you." She said softly.

He looked up at her, smiling despite the pain. "Love you, too, Dawnstar."

She pecked a kiss to his lip plates before lifting herself off him, feeling his spike slide out of her valve. She stood up, closing her plates and flicking her wings. "Mmm, you mechs make this too easy." She purred with a salacious smirk.

"Ow…" Nightstrike groaned, sitting upright, his frame battered and spike very sore. "Did you have to dominate so harshly..?"

"I'm the trineleader and I will ensure you never forget that." She replied flatly, her back to her trinemates as she looked out over the city from their balcony.

Eclipse reached down, taking Nightstrike's servo and helping him to stand. The black Seeker closed up his codpiece, flicking his wings to rid them of dust. The two mechs approached their femme trineleader, wings kept lower than her raised ones. She turned to face them after a bit, giving them a lecherous smile.

"My beautiful trinemates." She reached down, cupping their codpieces in her servos, her wings fluttering when they smiled lustfully at her. "I think it is only fair that I breed with you. I have been unproductive long enough. And Hook ensures that I should be safe from having another miscarriage after allowing my systems so much time to rest." She paused, feeling their codpieces heating up. "But, I can only have the sparkling of one at a time. And I rather not deal with waiting until the sparkling arrives to find out who the sire is." She fluttered her wings again. "Tomorrow, you two will fight. The victor has me to themselves for an entire orn. And I better be sparked by the end of that orn or else the loser has at me. Is that clear?" She looked from one to the other.

"Transparently." Eclipse said, that hungry grin still plastered on his faceplates.

"Good." She gave their codpieces a quick squeeze before brushing past them and walking off. "In the meantime, I shall be with my Conjunx Endura. See about your injuries, my dear trinemates, and rest well. I expect a pleasant show in the morning."

The two Seekers watched her go, already thinking about how much they will enjoy that orn with her.

* * *

Starblade kissed Hypersonic on the lip plates, panting heavily once they broke it. She gasped for cooler air, her optics locked on his.

"Think that did it this time?" She said between heated exhales.

"Hopefully." Hypersonic panted back, leaning over her, his servos resting on the berth on either side of her helm.

"Eight overloads… twice an orbital cycle every orbital cycle for almost an orn… Certainly I'm sparked by now." She trailed a digit down his cockpit, feeling the warmth of his spark behind it. Still so hot from the sparkbonds.

He kissed her again before speaking. "Want to see Hook?"

"Think he can detect it this early? If I'm sparked…"

"Yeah, he should be able to. The scanner picks up on the extra spark reading. My brother's trinemate is currently sparked and they found out pretty early on."

"Alright, we can go." She said softly.

Hypersonic kissed his trineleader on the cheekplates before pulling out of her. She moaned softly at the feeling, fluttering her wings. He closed his codpiece once out, and crawled off her. She folded her plates back over, sitting up and stretching. She giggled when he picked her up bridal style, kissed her on the lip plates, and carried her out of their berthroom, on their way to medbay.

* * *

"Ow!" Sideswipe exclaimed, covering his cheekplates where he had been slapped.

"It wasn't supposed to hurt that much!" Dawnstar said sheepishly, her wings drooping.

"I said help me online, not ruin my face…" Sideswipe grumbled, rubbing the sore spot.

"Well, you're online now." She giggled.

The Autobot spared her an unamused glare.

She hugged him, fluttering her wings. "You're so hawt."

"Well, I am…"

"I love you."

"Love you, too." He finally smiled.

"Wanna frag me?"

"Can I get some energon first?"

"I come before energon!"

"No, energon _always_ comes first. Remember what I said?"

She vented a sigh. "The sexiest thing to a mech is fuel…"

He nodded. "Damn straight."

She groped his codpiece, squeezing it tightly. "I'll suck you dry as you refuel."

"Tempting…"

"I'll let you beat my aft as you refuel. I'll suck you off, as you beat my aft, _as_ you refuel."

"How would we-" He stopped when there was a knock on the door. He reached down, pulling her servo away before speaking. "Come in!"

The door hissed open and a beaming Starblade ran inside, Hypersonic staying just in the doorway.

"I'm sparked!" She proclaimed wildly, her arms spread out just before she hugged both her creators.

"You are? Eeeeee!" Dawnstar squealed, grabbing her daughter's arms and excitedly jumping up and down with her.

"I am!" Starblade exclaimed.

Sideswipe managed to stay calm, watching the femmes have a total freak out. "So… how far along?"

"Half an orn." His daughter replied, grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor.

He nodded. "That's awesome."

"I know!"

"We need to call your grandsire! Come on!" Dawnstar pulled her daughter along, grabbing Hypersonic on their way out.

Sideswipe waited until they were out of the room before he jumped up and down, spinning around. "YES!" He fist pumped.

* * *

"Star, your daughter is calling you." Thundercracker looked over at his trineleader who was sitting on Skyfire's lap.

"What does that hellion want?" He grunted, roughly shoving energon goodies into Skyfire's mouth.

"Star!" Skyfire almost choked.

"Shush. I'm trying to be romantic here." He flicked his wings in irritation.

"No, you are trying to kill me!" The shuttle exclaimed.

"Same thing, no diff." Starscream shrugged.

"Dawnstar says it's paramount." Thundercracker said slowly.

Starscream rolled his optics, dumped the remainder of the goodies on Skyfire's helm, placed the bowl upside down on his mate like a hat, and slid off. He sauntered over to his blue trinemate as his Conjunx Endura just sat there, wondering why he had to fall in love with the sassy Seeker.

"What do you want?" Starscream grunted, standing in front of the computer monitor which displayed his daughter, granddaughter, and Hypersonic.

"We have some awesome news for you, dadster." Dawnstar smiled. "Firstly, I have a full trine now."

He smiled. "Who is the lucky third?"

"Nightstrike."

"Eh, not bad. I'm happy for you, sweetie."

"Thanks, dad. Now, Starblade has something to tell you."

"What is it? That trinemate of your better be treating you nicely."

"Oh, he is, grandsire." Starblade replied. "He even gave me something super awesome!"

"What?"

She paused for dramatics. "He sparked me."

Starscream's optics widened, his wings perking. Thundercracker gave her rounded optics as well.

"S-sparked?" The Alpha said slowly. Then, the largest smiled etched itself over his handsome visage. "YES! Great-grandcreations! Make 'em come!" He ran over to Skyfire. "I'm going to have a great-grandcreation! We must drink in celebration!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Skywarp squealed like an excited femmling, twirling around on a single thruster heel. "I'm so excited!"

Starstreak perked his wings, watching them from where he sat on the berth. "I'm going to be an uncle?"

"You are." Starscream nodded to him, going back over to the monitor. "Have those other annoying spawns of yours gotten trinemates yet?" He demanded from his daughter.

"Not yet. Skyraider is courting Elevon, and Moonlight has been courted by Firestorm." She explained.

"Well, they better trine soon and make some sparklings. And what about you? Has Sideswipe done what I've asked of him and put twins in you? Triplets?"

Dawnstar smirked. "Actually, dad, I'm making my trinemates fight each other tomorrow morning. The victor will be allowed to spark me."

"And you _better_ get sparked with twins." He jabbed a digit at her.

She rolled her optics. "Whatever. Speaking of my creations… I haven't heard from Starstreak in a while. Have you?"

Starscream glanced over at the red Seeker before turning back to his daughter. "He's here with me. There was an incident requiring his extraction. I handled everything."

Dawnstar studied her sire for a moment before speaking. "What happened?"

"He'll tell you in his own time."

Her optics narrowed, wings flaring. "Very well. I will wait. When will you get your fat aft back over here? I miss pissing you off."

"Soon. I don't plan on staying much longer."

"Good. And once you get back here the first thing you are doing is hanging out with me."

"Duly noted. I shall kick your aft in an aerial race around the city."

"Liar. I'll kick yours."

He smirked. "We shall see, princess. I'll speak to you later, hellion of mine."

"Yeah, whatever, dadster. Love you!"

"Love you more."

The screen went black and the Alpha returned to his Conjunx Endura, sitting on his lap. He nuzzled olfactory sensors with him, slipping his blue digits into vents.

"How much longer are you forcing me to remain here?" He inquired, snuggling against the shuttle.

"Not much more. I promise." Skyfire held his mate's mandible, capturing his lip plates in a kiss.

Starscream mouthed back for a moment before pulling away. "Fine… But I want to frag on the Prime's desk before we leave… You and me on the Prime's desk and me and my brothers on Prowl's desk. While Prowl is working on it." He grinned evilly.

Skyfire rolled his optics. "You are such a troublemaker. I love you." He hugged the Seeker, smiling when he heard the jet giggling, and feeling him hugging him back.

* * *

Dawnstar sat on her sire's throne in the throne room, crossing her long legs. She held up a goblet of engex, her dainty digits wrapped around the stem of it. Magenta optics focused on the two Seekers before her, a small smirk etched on her winsome visage.

"Do not seriously damage each other or the throne room." She said slowly, seductively. "Begin."

Eclipse turned to face Nightstrike, his wings hiking. "She's going to be all mine."

"Bring it, glitch." Nightstrike snapped.

Eclipse lunged forward, grabbing at Nightstrike and punching. It didn't take long before the two Seekers were rolling around on the floor, punching, kicking, biting, and flying about on their thrusters heels. Dawnstar observed it all, her smile never fading. She felt like some all powerful monarch forcing her subjects to battle to the death for her own entertainment. Strangely, she loved it. Definitely from Starscream's side of the family. He would be into something like this.

The two Seeker mechs were covered in energon, slamming each other against the massive support pillars, circling around them, and crashing back down to the floor. They began to roll around, never ceasing in their brutal display of masculinity and the need to breed with the femme. Dawnstar couldn't help but dryly chuckle. Mechs were too easy to do such things to.

It was just over two breems when Eclipse managed to pin down Nightstrike and start to dominate him. Nightstrike was forced to submit, allowing himself to be humiliated. Eclipse only did it for a couple of kliks before pulling out and eagerly approaching his trineleader, a smirk on his faceplates.

Dawnstar finished off her engex and set the goblet aside, a digit suggestively gesturing him over. He stopped before her, wings fluttering.

"And thus a victor is revealed to us." She said in that erotic vocalizer of hers. Her servo reached out and cupped his codpiece, her optics never leaving his. "You have one orn to get me sparked. Have at me." She finished with a wink.

Eclipse grabbed her arms, yanked her off the throne, and captured her lip plates in a searing kiss. "You won't be able to walk after this orbital cycle or any of the following." He said in that deep vocalizer she loved.

"I better not." She kissed him back, allowing him to force her to the ground and soon having at her.

* * *

"Want to run another test?" Skyfire inquired as he set the device he was messing with down.

"Yeah, let me get another pseudo spark." Wheeljack replied, rummaging through his many boxes of junk.

"Ratchet, could you come over here?" Perceptor said, reading through some results.

"What you got there?" The CMO asked as he walked over.

Skyfire returned to his work, the team laboring tirelessly to get this machine up and running properly in hopes of being able to help Starscream have a sparkling. Everything had been going well, given that nothing like this had really been done before. Sparks had been created outside of someone, but never _extracted_ so early and then placed in an artificial gestation tank and spark casing. It would be a tremendous breakthrough if they succeeded.

::Commander Starscream to sexy aft: Where are you?:: The vocalizer of his Conjunx Endura sounded over the commlink.

Skyfire smiled, activating his commlink and speaking into it. "Hey, Stars. How are you, my love?"

The other Autobots glanced at him, quickly realizing he was talking on the comm and returned to their work.

::I'm alright. Hey, send me a picture of your spike.::

If Skyfire were human, he would have been bright red with embarrassment. "Star, not right now."

::Sext me, you damn shuttle!::

"Star… later."

::You're so boring…::

"Well, what are you doing?"

::I just finished ranting about how much my life sucks to Rung. He agrees.::

"Did he say that?"

::No, but he was thinking it. I just know it.::

"Mhmm."

::And I get back to our quarters and no one is there. TC, 'Warp, and 'Streak all went for a flight so I'm _lonely_. Wanna come over and frag me?::

"Tonight, Starscream."

::Blech… Come make out with me you damn hoe!::

Skyfire rolled his optics. "That's not very romantic."

::Your spike in my valve, and your servo slapping my aft. We should use gags and a blindfolds tonight. I'm feeling… _particular_.::

"Is that what you're calling it now?" He handed the device to Wheeljack and began to help him put things together.

::Yes! Where are you anyway? I'm coming to you.::

"I'll come see you in a bit, sexy jet. No need to come looking for me."

::What are you doing?:: Starscream demanded suddenly, all serious. No more playfulness in his vocalizer.

Skyfire swallowed, knowing that tone all too well. "Hanging out with my friends." He said trying to sound calm.

::Liar. You are gone constantly doing something and you won't even tell me what it is. I want to know. Tell me.:: He growled out the last part.

Skyfire swallowed, the others present noticing him getting suddenly anxious. "Star, my love, we're just playing a game together."

::Where? And are there hookers there?::

"What? No?! Primus, I am _not_ cheating on you!"

::You're too moral for that… Now, where. The. Hell. Are. You?:: He demanded dangerously.

"Starscream, I'll be back tonight."

The Seeker was silent a moment before speaking, his vocalizer so soft. ::Bye.::

Skyfire vented a sigh when the commlink was suddenly cut off. "I need to go check on him."

"We got this, Sky. Don't worry." Wheeljack assured him with a wave of his servo.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." The shuttle said as he quickly exited the lab and made his way down the hallways.

* * *

The door hissed open, allowing the Autobot scientist to enter. He cautiously glanced around, not trusting his mate to be easy going on him.

"Star?"

He quickly guarded his faceplates with his servos when a cushion was flung at it. He looked over, wings lowering some.

Starscream was sitting on the berth, his back against the headboard, his legs folded, and arms crossed. The glare he gave the Autobot could have melted flesh off bone. Or metal off protoforms.

"Starscream… let me explain myself." He said softly, approaching the Seeker.

"You're recharging on the couch." Starscream snapped with a flick of his wings. "And no interface from me for an orn."

"Starscream, it's not what you think." He sat on the berth next to him.

Starscream stretched out a leg and pushed his ped against Skyfire's side, making sure he kept his distance. "Oh? Then what is it?"

"It's something for you."

"Such as?"

"A surprise."

"I hate surprises." His powerful engine growled.

"You'll love this one." He pushed Starscream's leg off him.

Starscream flicked his wings again. "It's difficult to please me."

"I am _very_ aware of that. That is why this surprise is something _extra_ special." He scooted closer, reaching over and touching Starscream's shoulders.

The former Air Commander revved his engine, his frame tensing up. "Don't touch me."

Skyfire ignored the command and grabbed Starscream's upper arms, holding him in place as he leaned forward and kissed the Seeker on the lip plates. Starscream slapped his faceplates, struggling to be free, but the Autobot was much stronger. The Decepticon moaned something wriggling beneath the larger mech in desperation for escape.

"I love you, Starscream." Skyfire said when finally breaking the kiss. "And I'm doing everything I can to bring you the happiness you deserve."

Starscream swallowed, his wings lowering some. He didn't say anything, just watched his mate, his faceplates an enigma. Skyfire studied those crimson optics for a moment more before kissing his beloved passionately. He pushed him to lie down on the berth, and got over him, never breaking the kiss. Starscream allowed him to do as he pleased, his servos reaching up and feeling the shuttle's chest plates. Skyfire trailed kisses down Starscream's neck cables, then gently mouthed them, knowing how much his other half loved it. The Seeker moved his helm to the side, allowing Skyfire to have easy access to his neck. He smirked just before kicking the white mech on the codpiece, hard.

"Grrh!" He growled, jerking his helm up and reaching for his abused crotch. "What is wrong with you!? We were about to get it on!"

"I _SAID_ , no interface from me for an orn." He crossed his arms resolutely, glaring at his partner.

Skyfire rolled his optics. "Incorrigible, pain-in-the-aft…" He grumbled exasperatedly.

Starscream held up a servo, flipping Skyfire off. Skyfire wrapped his digits around Starscream's servo and lowered it.

"You should be nice to me. I love you even if you're a bully." He leaned back down and kissed Starscream on the neck cables.

Starscream flicked his wings. "You're the bully…"

"I love you."

"I don't love you right now. I'm pissed off at you. Come back another orbital cycle for my love."

"You keep this up and you're going to owe me a _lot_ of apology interface."

"And you owe me an explanation."

"I'll give it soon enough." He pushed Starscream's legs down then proceeded to lie on top of the Cybertronian jet, pinning him down. "Now, let's try this again: I love you."

Starscream weakly attempted to push the large mech off him but was unsuccessful. He succumbed to his pitiful state, and cupped Skyfire's faceplates. "I love you…" He sighed.

Skyfire smirked. "Mhmm. Now, what was it you wanted earlier?"

"You to go jump off a cliff…"

Skyfire kissed him. "Be nice. How about you use your manners. You remember those, right? The things proper people do."

"Manners are for those pathetic nobles… Just turn me over your knee already and be done with it."

"You are such a masochist at times." He kissed him on the cheekplates.

"And you're fat. All the time."

"Uh huh."

"Mhmm."

"Love you, my beautiful, perfect Starscream." He pecked a kiss to his lip plates. "You are my entire world and I never want to be separated from you."

The Decepticon sheepishly smiled, reaching his arms out and hugging the Autobot best he could. "And I love you. Forever and always. Till the bitter end."

"Till the bitter end." He pressed another kiss to those perfect lip plates.

The two were soon passionately kissing, their glossas slipping into each others mouths and battling for dominance. The Seeker giggled, loving this treatment.

::Skyfire, get down to the lab!:: Wheeljack's vocalizer exclaimed over the commlink.

Skyfire broke the kiss and pressed two digits to the side of his helm. "Yes, Wheeljack? I'm kind of busy right now."

Starscream's optics narrowed, not enjoying his Conjunx Endura talking to someone else. He reached up and pulled Skyfire down, wanting to kiss more, but the shuttle covered the Seeker's mouth.

::We got it working. Tests and everything are outstanding. Perceptor wants to give it a go.::

Skyfire's optics widened some. "Really? That's awesome! I'll bring him right over."

::See you in a bit.:: He said before cutting the line.

Skyfire looked down at his brooding mate, kissing his cheekplates. "Wanna know what I've been up to for all this time?"

"Yes!"

He kissed him again. "Come with me."

"I rather you cum _in_ me." He smirked.

Skyfire rolled his optics. "Come on…"

* * *

Skyfire led Starscream into the lab, holding his servo in his. The Seeker perked his wings, curiously looking around as he followed his mate. He optics caught sight of the machine, stopping, then looking up at shuttle for an answer to his silent question.

Skyfire smiled at him, then turned to the other Autobots. "Well? How well is it working?"

"Spectacular! It has been able to keep a pseudo spark alive with no problem. And the artificial protoforms also showed positive results." Wheeljack explained.

"Everything is quite promising. But the only way we will know for sure is to give it a test drive." Perceptor commented.

Starscream looked back at Skyfire, his wings so low, uncertain what was going on but having a few guesses. Skyfire released his servo and wrapped his arm around the Seeker's shoulders, holding him against his larger frame.

"Recall all that research you did about how you could have your sparkling?" Skyfire asked softly. Starscream slowly nodded. "Well, my friends and I have been working together to make it a reality. And it's ready to try it out."

The Seeker's optics filled with static, but he didn't cry. He quickly nodded, leaning against his mate. He was emotional, he just didn't want the other Autobots to see it.

"So, how are we going about this?"

"Well," Ratchet started. "It may be uncomfortable for you, Skyfire, but you two will need to have intercourse in the lab. The sooner we catch a spark being created in Starscream the sooner we can start the operation and get it into the machine. Timing is everything."

"We won't watch." Wheeljack said quickly. "Just do it in the other room, we'll set up everything to catch the second spark forming, and that will alert us when it's time."

"And hopefully, if everything goes well, we get the spark and protoform into the machine quickly enough and it is able to keep both alive for the required stellar cycle."

Skyfire turned to Starscream. "Well? What do you think?"

Starscream was silent a moment before looking at Ratchet. "The operation… Y-you'll be touching around my spark?"

"Yes, to get the secondary spark out." He explained.

Starscream swallowed. "I want Hook. Only Hook is allowed to operate on me." He said quietly.

"We'll get Hook. I'll ask Skywarp to go get him right now." Skyfire said gently.

Starscream nodded. "Once he arrives… Then we can begin."

* * *

Hook finished up cleaning his medbay, bringing it to the perfection it was once again. It had been a long orbital cycle of dealing with Seekers, especially Seekerlets. The flying things kept making more of themselves and someone had to ensure they weren't all dying. His hard work paid off. Traditional trineleaders were sparing their offspring who were born with mutations or other abnormalities, all because Hook was able to fix them at such a young age and make it seem like they had always been healthy.

Perhaps Seekers wouldn't be so violent for much longer?

A flash of purple and the sound of air being displaced came from behind, startling the medic. He spun around, balling his fists.

"Skywarp! The slag are you doing?!"

"I came to get you. Scree wants ya." The black Seeker shrugged.

"And what did my slagging nemesis break this ti-" He didn't get to finish before Skywarp grabbed him and teleported them both away.

* * *

Starscream got nervous just like anyone else. He was a Cybertronian, a person, and had emotions. He suppressed them best he could, but sometimes, he just couldn't. His wings rattled noisily against the tabletop as he lied on his back. He was quaking, his entire frame trembling violently, his servos wringing and clutched over his chest piece. He kept his focus on the mech over him, feeling those large, loving servos caressing his frame, knowing everywhere to touch. Playing the Seeker's frame as if it were an instrument, and pressing all the right notes.

The smaller flyer couldn't help but moan a little as the electric currents flowed into his transformation seams, his frame heating up. His codpiece folded away, his legs spreading apart for one of the roving servos to reach down and touch his intimacy. He gasped softly at the feeling of a digit slipping inside of him, following by another. They pumped in and out of him until he was well lubricated. Then, they pulled out and the sound of a codpiece and spike casing opening sounded.

He swallowed, his shaking never ceasing, even as the tender lip plates of his beloved pressed down on his, gently mouthing him. He gasped as he was entered, soon panting softly as he was thrust into. The kissing never stopped, the strong servos continued to feel him over and pleasure the curvaceous frame.

Their systems began to heat up, their inner fans kicking on to cool them down. Excess energy collected in their systems, slowly building up for the climax they were steadily reaching. Coolant pooled in the blood red optics, lazily dripping down the sides of his cheekplates.

"No need to cry, my love." The shuttle said barely louder than a whisper.

"I-I'm scared…" He swallowed, his vocalizer so quiet.

"Why?"

"I-I don't want to lose another…"

"You won't. I promise."

He kissed him again, continuing with their love making, working on getting the Alpha sparked.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Sideswipe shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

"You lost, dad. Just accept it." Thunderbolt smiled, holding a controller as he sat next to his sire on the couch.

"Did not. This is a minor setback."

"Uh huh."

"You lost, Sides." Sunstreaker grunted, his arms crossed and sitting on the other side of his brother.

"Shut up." The red twin growled.

Dawnstar skipped over, leaned over the back of the couch, and hugged her Conjunx Endura from behind, planting a kiss to his cheekplates. "Hey, sexy."

He smirked, never looking away from the screen. "Hey, gorgeous. Wanna join in?"

"Later. Take a guess what I'm about to tell you."

"That you love me?"

"Well, that, and something else."

"What?"

"Guess." She kissed him again.

"Hmm… I'm guessing… That you're thinking about weird things to do in the berthroom…"

"Negative." She nuzzled her faceplates into his neck cables. "Eclipse has put his seed in me, and his sparkling is now growing."

Sideswipe turned to look at her, not sure if he had heard right. "What?"

"Eclipse sparked me." She smiled. "I'm carrying."

Sideswipe hesitated. She had told him almost over an orn ago what she had planned, and he had accepted it. She still loved him, and all this trining and having sparklings with her trinemates was just how Seekers did it. They were joined to two or three others, never just one. It still felt wrong to him knowing that his beloved mate was carrying the creation of another mech, but he was a grounder in the world of Seekers.

He bit his lower lip plate before speaking softly. "I'm… I'm happy for you, sweetie. Really." He forced a small smile.

She beamed, kissing him on the lip plates. "I'm so excited! You should have seen Eclipse's face. He is so nervous about being a sire. But, I know he'll be great. And you're going to make an awesome uncle."

"Wouldn't it be 'step-sire?'"

"No, you are my trinemate as well as my Conjunx Endura. So, therefore, you are my brother, and the brother to Eclipse and Nightstrike. But, all of you will help raise the sparkling as if it was your own."

He nodded. "Makes sense. I guess."

She licked his cheekplates, giggling when he placed his servo on her face and pushed her away. "I love you, Sides. And you, Sunny." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheekplates, receiving nothing more than a small smirk. "You two are the best. Well, I'm off to get some carrier addictives and stock up on green energon sticks."

Sideswipe made a face. "Ew, I don't want to see you eating those things again…"

"They taste amazing when carrying." She winked, patting his shoulder. "Seeya, sexy!" And with that she ran off and up the stairs.

"Okay…. Back to fighting!" Thunderbolt exclaimed, resuming the game.

* * *

Just over an orn since they had started doing this… Sixteen orbital cycles of the same routine. Six overloads in the morning and six at night. Every time they sparkbonded, and every time nothing happened.

Starscream gasped loudly as the surplus energy coursed through his systems, his spark savagely bonding with Skyfire's, twisting, pulling, and bringing the two into unadulterated ecstasy. They panted into each others faceplates, their systems overheated, cooling fans madly running.

"Let's take a break." Skyfire managed to say between heated exhales.

Starscream swallowed, panting hard, almost like a hot turbofox. He overheated quicker than his larger mate, and his systems were exhausted from all the sparkbonds and stress. He slowly shook his helm.

"One more… Give me another." He said, offlining his optics and trying to just relax.

Skyfire slowly nodded. "Okay, one more." He leaned forward and captured the Decepticon's lip plates in a loving kiss, resuming his fierce thrusting.

Hook, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Perceptor, and Starscream's trinemates waited in the lab. The Seekers stood by the door to the room where the lovers were, listening in on the sounds coming through the door. Wheeljack tinkered with another invention of his, Perceptor was busy analyzing something Cosmos had brought him, and the two medics were talking to each other while checking over their equipment for the umpteenth time.

"It just concerns me if this goes badly and he loses it." Hook said. "My nemesis can't take much more sparkbreak."

"The goal is to ensure it doesn't. My primary concern is the transplant. Once it is safe in the machine, it should be fine." Ratchet commented.

"I hope you're right. I need him to stay around so I can continue to get away with hitting Seekers for being stupid."

"I hear you on that."

"At least you have the _entire_ Autobot brass afraid of you. I only had Starscream who somewhat respected me."

"Well, the trick is-"

An alert went off, making a loud beeping sound. Everyone stopped and turned to the flashing monitor where the sound emitted from.

"What does that mean?" Skywarp inquired.

"He's sparked." Ratchet answered. "Thundercracker, tell them to get ready for us."

Thundercracker nodded, then palmed the door open and walked inside. "Starscream, Skyfire, they're coming in. You're sparked, Star."

Skyfire pulled out of the Seeker and folded his plates back over, grabbing a towel and cleaning himself. Starscream began to tremble anew, his servos clasping over his open chest piece, feeling the warmth of his spark. Thundercracker leaned over and kissed his brother on the cheekplates.

"Close your codpiece, Star. I'll clean you up." He said softly.

The Alpha swallowed, finally managing to get himself to close his codpiece, keeping his chest plates folded open. The blue Seeker gingerly began to clean all around his trineleader's intimacy.

"You ready, love?" Skyfire asked.

Starscream slowly nodded after a moment. His other half kissed him on the brow, then stepped out of the room.

"Okay, he's ready." The shuttle said, gesturing to the room behind him.

Ratchet and Hook picked up their equipment and entered. Starscream's wings rattled harder against the tabletop when he saw them, swallowing nervously. Hook stood beside him and placed his equipment down.

"I'm going to put you into status lock, alright, Commander?" He said gently.

"Y-you don't n-need to call me that. I-I'm not a c-commander anym-more." He stuttered.

"I think the title still suites you. Now, hold still." He began to attach wires to the Seeker, connecting him to a monitor and other machines that they had rolled into the room.

Starscream tensed when he felt Ratchet's gentle servo touching his abdominal plates, just over the gestation tank, getting the area prepared for surgery. Hook moved the flyer's arms to either side of him, then turned to the computer.

"Putting you into medically induced stasis lock… now."

He trembled, feeling his systems shutting down just before everything went black.

* * *

"Commander, online. Hey, get up, nemesis. Ah, there are those lovely red optics. Hello, Commander."

The tri-colored Seeker groggily onlined his optics, taking a moment for them to focus. He groaned softly, a servo reaching up to rub at his faceplates. "Ugh… I feel terrible, you slagging doctor."

Hook smiled. "Good to see you doing well."

"Hey, Scree." Skywarp grinned, cuddling his trineleader.

"Ew, gross… Go get me some femmes…" Starscream grumbled.

"Hey, beautiful." Thundercracker pecked a kiss to his brother's lip plates.

"Hey…"

"How you feeling, Star?" Skyfire asked.

"I feel… tired…"

"You'll feel a bit tired for a while after the surgery." Hook informed him.

Starscream slowly sat up with the help of his trinemates. "Surgery?" He asked confused. "Why was I in-" He stopped, his optics widening, remembering what he had been doing. He shot his optics at Hook, wings hiking. "W-was it-?"

Hook smirked. "Follow me, Commander."

Thundercracker and Skywarp helped their trineleader get off the table and supported him as they followed Hook out of the room. The Constructicon gestured to the machine.

"Your sparkling was successfully moved into this. The protoform reacted positively to the artificial gestation tank and has already grown by 25%. The spark is also adapting to the pseudo spark energy."

Starscream pushed his trinemates away and approached the machine. He just looked at it, unable to see the inside of the artificial gestation tank or the fake spark chamber. He swallowed, then looked up at Skyfire. The shuttle smiled at him, placing a servo on his mate's shoulder.

"Now, we just wait, sweetie. Before you know it, there will be a sparkling coming out of there. _Our_ sparkling."

The Alpha looked away from him and back at the machine. He didn't have anything to say. His emotions were everywhere. He was excited, happy, nervous, and scared. If this didn't work, than he truly would _never_ have another sparkling of his own.

All he could do was wait, and pray to a deity he wasn't sure even existed.

* * *

 **Where did Starscream's carrier go? Who knows. *shrugs***

 **Dawnstar is being a little traditional there. :P**

 **If they can make test tube babies of most species, then surely you could extract robot fetus/soul and put it into an artificial womb and keep it alive. Right? Still waiting for this science to arrive here on Earth...**

 **Bitchy/bratty Starscream is so much fun to write. XD He's such a fun character.**

 **One more chapter to go! Hang in there people.**


	8. A Happy Ending for Starscream

**Chapter 8**

The clopping of Seeker peds sounded throughout the hallways of the Science Academy. The young tri-colored flyer made his way through the maze of corridors, going to the refuel room after having run through several forced tests. He was tired, miserable, and so lonely. Seekers were social creatures, but he had no friends, no one to talk to, and hadn't seen another Seeker in decacycles. No one to court him or for him to court, and certainly no one to understand what it was he had been going through.

No one paid any heed to him. They ignored him as they passed in the hallways, only saying something if his wings accidentally scraped against their paintjob. Most of the comments directed at him were rude, vulgar remarks regarding Seekers and their violent "nature" or "never ending" lust. He had learned to tune out the derogatory vitriol and to not fight back when someone struck him or threw something at him. He had to silently take the abuse and move on. Just as he always had to.

He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. He never had to, really. Everyone avoided him like the plague. His optics watched his peds, letting them carry him to his destination. He didn't see the person before him, nor they him.

He bumped into the other mech who was busy carrying a tall stack of datapads. The tower of tablets ungraciously plummeted and clattered to the floor, causing the Seeker to jumped back, ready to get struck and hurt for screwing something up.

"Oh, are you alright?" The large mech asked, concern in his gentle vocalizer.

The tri-colored Seeker looked up, his wings drooping. His optics a little bright, surprised that someone was actually worried about his well-being. No one _ever_ was.

"I-I'm fine…" He said softly, almost inaudible.

The tall mech paused, his blue optics large, dumbly staring at the Seeker. He took a moment because he could utter a coherent sentence. "Beautiful…" He said like a dumbstruck idiot.

"What?" The Seeker perked his wings.

The larger mech shook his helm. "Oh, nothing. Wow, um…" He bent down and began to pick up the datapads, his servos fumbling about.

The Seeker paused, then started to walk away. The white mech looked up at him.

"Wait!"

The Seeker stopped and looked back. "Yes?"

"Um, err, I…" He stuttered, standing back up and leaving the datapads where they were. "Um, hi…" He gave a small wave, the most adorable of awkward smiles on his sweet faceplates.

"Hi…" the Seeker said slowly, not sure why this person was acting so weird.

"Um, so… W-what's your designation?"

The Seeker hesitated. "Seeker Starscream of Vos."

"Oh, n-no need to be so formal. Uh, I'm Skyfire." He held out his servo to him. "Nice meeting you."

Starscream hesitated, uncertain about this odd behavior. His wings lowered in a sign of submission, pausing before tentatively reaching his servo out and taking the shuttle's in his. Skyfire gently shook it, smiling from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"So, uh, doing anything?"

The Cybertronian jet was silent a moment before quietly speaking. "I was going to go refuel…"

"Oh, well, um, I was just about to do that too. Mind if I tag along?"

Starscream was quiet, musing it over before his soft vocalizer sounded. "I don't mind."

Skyfire smiled, quickly picking up and subspacing his datapads. He then started down the hallway with the handsome flyer. "So, um… That's a really nice paintjob. Don't see too many Seekers with such colors."

"Thanks. It's the same color scheme as my carrier."

"Aw, that's really sweet. So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a test subject…"

"A test subject?"

The Seeker shrugged. "Not of my own accord… I wish to be a student, but… It doesn't matter. I'm a Seeker… An interface crazed killer… Once they are done with me I am to be shipped off to the War Academy."

Skyfire's optics narrowed. "That's bogus… If you want to be in the Science Academy, then you should be. Your life, your choice."

Starscream looked up at him, wings perking and optics a little wide, never having heard that before. "You really believe that?"

"I do." Skyfire smiled. "Tell you what, Starscream, I'll help you get accepted into the Science Academy. What do you want to study?"

The Seeker hesitated, taken back by this kindness. "Um… I want to learn… All of it, really. xenology, biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, astronomy, metallurgy, computer science… Everything."

Skyfire nodded. "Same here. After we refuel, wanna go to your dorm and make plans on how to get you accepted?"

Starscream just looked at him for a moment before looking away. "I don't have a dorm…"

"Oh, do you still live with your creators? We can head-"

"I don't have creators…" He said barely louder than a whisper.

Skyfire swallowed. "Where do you live?"

Starscream was silent a long moment before speaking. "There's an abandoned building that stays pretty warm at night… Just on the other side of the city…"

Skyfire's optics widened. "You're squatting?" He shook his helm. "No, that isn't right. Lets go to your place, grab your things, and you can move in with me."

The Seeker's optics widened, looking at him with complete surprise. "You… want me to move in with you?"

"No one should be living alone on the streets. I have plenty of room in my dorm, and we can get another berth, and you can read all my textbooks, and you can eat all the energon goodies you want. I don't always get to them."

"Energon goodies?"

"Yeah, which flavor is your favorite?"

"I… I've never eaten an energon goodie… or any energon sticks… Just low grade energon…"

"That's changing."

The Seeker swallowed. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Skyfire just looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Because… You deserve to be treated like a person, not an inanimate object. You have rights just like anyone else, and it would be wrong to ignore you when I could help. And I _am_ helping you in anyway that I can."

"But… I'm a Seeker…"

"So? Just because your frame looks one way doesn't mean you're any different from the rest of us. We all have sparks, brain modules, T-cogs, fuel pumps, and all that other stuff under the outer plating. We're all sentient beings who think, have dreams, and want to be loved. And, in our case, have passion for the sciences."

Starscream chewed his lower lip plate before slowly nodding. "I… I want to try energon cake…"

Skyfire smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

Starscream sat by the machine that was incubating his creation, a blue servo resting on it, his wings low, letting them relax as he just sat there. He hadn't left the lab ever since they had put the sparkling into this device. He couldn't leave, this was his only hope of having another one of his own.

Starstreak entered the lab, his clacking thrusters the only sound other than Wheeljack tinkering with some invention of his. The red Seeker stopped next to his grandsire and hugged him.

"Hey, grandpappy."

Starscream managed a weak smile. "Hey, 'Streak."

"So, I'm going to head back to Vos and be with mom and my annoying siblings."

"Do you feel comfortable with making the journey alone?"

"Yes, grandsire. I can handle it."

"Alright."

"So, I'll see you later then. Don't do anything stupid."

"You sound like your carrier."

"Mhmm." He kissed his grandsire on the cheekplates. "Love you, grumpy, old mech. I'll call you when I get back safely."

"And call me if anything happens on your trip."

"Yes, sir."

"Love you. Fly safe."

"What? You think I'll fly _un_ safe?"

"Living with your Uncle Skywarp for so long has taught me many things… Besides all the uses for tentacles, I also have come to the realization that, yes, there are those who do not fly safe…"

Starstreak rolled his optics. "Uh huh. See ya." He squeezed his grandsire before releasing him and walking away.

Starscream watched him leave, vented a sigh, and turned back to the machine. It was nearly a joor later when the thud of large peds approached him, then the big, gentle servo of his mate touched his shoulder. The Seeker didn't look up, but his wings hiked a little. He smiled when a loving kiss was pressed to his cheekplates, then felt the powerful arms wrapping around his waist in a hug. His engine purred, frame relaxing in the protective embrace of his beloved.

"You can't just stay here for the next stellar cycle." Skyfire pointed out.

"Watch me." He replied resolutely.

"Sweetie… You need to get out and fly, talk to Rung, and recharge on a berth, not the floor."

"The floor isn't so bad. I've recharged on worse surfaces."

"My point is: You need to go do things."

Starscream was silent a moment before speaking. "Is Soundwave still in Iacon?"

"I think so."

The Alpha smirked. "I haven't bugged him in a while. I need to catch up a little."

Skyfire kissed his Seeker again. "You do that. Don't worry about the sparkling. Wheeljack and Perceptor will be in here all orbital cycle. They'll let us know if anything happens."

Starscream nodded, finally looking up at the shuttle. "Fine, you win. Let's go find Soundwave and bother him. I know he already knows about this. He always knows everything…"

"Okay, lets go bother him." He said as he took the Cybertronian jet's servo.

Starscream hesitated, then followed him, glancing back over his shoulder at the machine and the precious life it was supporting.

* * *

 **Four Decacycles Later:**

Starstreak sat in the courtyard of Vos, just beneath the statue of his grandsire. He had returned to Vos four decacycles earlier, having been smothered with love from his carrier and step-sire. He still didn't want to tell them exactly what happened, but they were aware that it was an upsetting event. They didn't question him about it, and acted normal other than the worried faces they occasionally gave him. He didn't really care. One orbital cycle, he would tell them, but not now. It was still so fresh in his processor. Maybe if he kept it to himself it would be easier to get a trinemate. After he trined he would tell his trine and then his family. But, as for now, the Elite Trine were the only ones who guarded the secret.

He vented a sigh as he watched a few Seeker trines walk by, all with Seekerlets of various ages. Maybe one orbital cycle he'll have that. A trine, some creations, and actually be worth something. Not some bastard just hanging around. But who would ever want to trine him?

He was startled when a box of energon goodies was proffered to him. He studied the box, then trailed his optics up to the one who was holding it. A Seeker mech stood there, black and white with yellow optics. He smiled, wings held proudly high. Starstreak allowed his optics to rove over the Seeker's frame, noting every detail.

He smirked. "I don't think I know your designation."

"Turbojet." He replied.

"Hmm," He looked down for a moment, then gazed into the distance as he spoke. "I don't think you want to trine me."

"I do. I've done my research and I think we will make a good trine. I want you to be mine and I yours."

Starstreak looked back at him. "I'm not all that great."

"I think you are."

"Courting me because of my lineage?"

"I don't care who your creators are or that your grandsire is Starscream. You could be Contrail's grandson, for all I care. Whatever. I want you because you are what I want in a trinemate."

"And what do you want?"

Turbojet smiled. "Someone kind, patient, loving, brave, and downright drop-dead gorgeous."

Starstreak chuckled. "I'm everything but the last one."

"I beg to differ."

"Differ than. But I'm average looking."

"Liar."

The red Seeker studied him for a moment before speaking. "Fine, I'll play along. Let me see how you can fly."

Turbojet's smile broadened, his wings fluttering.

* * *

Skyraider trotted over to the yellow and blue Seeker. He ran a servo along the edge of a wing, then held up a small box of paints. His wings perked, smiling so innocently.

The Seeker mech looked at the proffered gifts, smirked, then took them. Skyraider's wings flutter, then he leaned forward and kissed Elevon on the cheekplates. He had been courting Elevon for stellar cycles now, only having gotten very intense about it some decacycles ago. Elevon had been accepting some gifts and physical contact a decacycle ago, and wasn't chasing him away anymore. Just allowed him to hang around without _too much_ touching.

"What are you drawing?" Skyraider asked as he sat down next to his potential new trinemate.

"Just some sketches of people I know. Nothing special." Elevon replied with a shrug.

Skyraider leaned over and looked at the large, drawing tablet. "Hmm, that's Starscream… Skywarp… Hotlink… A turbofox… Red Wing… Acid Storm, Soundwave, Tarn, Ravage, and… Astrotrain. And the others are…?" He pointed to each one as he designated them.

"Okay, so that is Shockwave, Kaon, Vos, and Hook. And these guys are Swindle, Onslaught, Vortex, Wildrider, Drag Strip, and this one is Kickback."

"Why do you draw guys that are hated by Seekers?"

"Because, if you want to get good at drawing you sometimes need to draw what or who you hate. I've drawn Autobots as well. The Dinobots are rather tricky, so being able to get better at sketching them helps me get better at sketching Seekers."

"Makes sense."

"Besides, being able to draw those I hate means I can draw them suffering in horrible ways." He gave a sly smirk.

Skyraider smiled. "That's a good excuse." He paused, then dipped his servo down and cupped Elevon's codpiece.

Elevon stiffened, his wings hiking. His frame tensed, preparing for an attack. Skyraider swallowed, but didn't remove his servo, waiting for the blow. Elevon eyed him, a servo lifting up from the tablet. Then, he reached over, grasped Skyraider's mandible, and pulled his face over to his.

"You know what… Frag it. I like you." He said just before capturing Skyraider's lip plates in a hungry kiss.

Skyraider's optics widened, not expecting to be accepted like this. He soon relaxed and awkwardly kissed back, not sure how to do it, but remembering what he saw other Seekers doing. Elevon chuckled, subspaced his art supplies, and grasped the small of Skyraider's back. Skyraider placed his free servo on Elevon's shoulder, his confidence in this new sensation growing, mouthing back with more passion.

Elevon finally broke the kiss and pulled away. "Let's just trine already. I'm tired of being a virgin." He winked.

Skyraider sheepishly smiled. "Yes, let's."

* * *

"I mean, they're pretty cool." The red and orange Seeker shrugged.

"Firestorm, you sure you want to introduce me to them? I mean… we aren't trined or anything." Moonlight said slowly.

"Well, even if you don't accept me, we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded.

He smiled. "Come on. You'll love them."

He pulled her to the door and pressed the door chime. They patiently waited a bit before the door open and were greeted by two snarling and growling turbofoxes. The robotic canines snapped their jaws and barked savagely. Moonlight partly hid behind Firestorm, who didn't react to the turbofoxes at all.

"Dike, Daemon, come!"

The two turbofox instantly stopped, turned around, tails wagging and all aggression gone as they trotted back inside. Bitstream appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry about them. They are just protective of the apartment." He explained to the Seeker femme.

Moonlight slowly nodded.

"Uncle Bitstream, this is Moonlight." Firestorm introduced.

"Mhmm, I know who she is. Come on in." He gestured for them to enter, which they did. He shut the door behind them and walked over to the couch. His two tubofoxes were already on it, playing a game of tug-o-war with a metal pipe.

"Firestorm!" Sunstorm exclaimed as he ran over and embraced him in a hug. "What is my son up to?"

"Hey, carrier. I just am bringing Moonlight over to meet you and sire." He hugged him back.

"Oh!" Sunstorm released his son and turned to Moonlight. "Hey, Moonlight! Firestorm has told me so much about you. Good things. You know, he's like, totally the best out there for you so you should, like, trine him and then you two should have some sparklings! Make me a proud grandcarrier so I can pamper my grandcreations and-"

"Carrier, stop." Firestorm held up his servo.

"Sorry…" Sunstorm whispered.

"So, anyway, don't touch a whole lot in here. My carrier is radioactive and unless you have the proper resistance to it, like I have, you'll get sick. So we have to keep the visit short." Firestorm explained. "Or, get those anti radiation poison thingies that Uncle Bitsy and sire have in them and the turbofoxes."

"Don't call me 'Bitsy…'" Bitstream grunted as he sat on the couch, his pets getting on top of him.

"Where's sire?"

"He went to go check on Wildfire and Solarflare." Sunstorm replied.

Moonlight looked at Firestorm for an answer to her silent question.

"My younger siblings." Firestorm explained. "Wildfire is… two stellar cycles and Solarflare is seven stellar cycles. And my half siblings are, of course Stormbreaker, Firewall, and Airstrike. Firewall is eighteen stellar cycles old, and Airstrike is twenty-four, so he's about to get kicked out. And you already know how old Stormbreaker is."

"I see." She nodded. "I would like to meet all your siblings sometime."

He smiled. "I'll make sure you do."

"You forgot to count Dike and Daemon as your siblings." Bitstream spoke up. "They're my 'creations' as well!" He turned to his four-legged 'sparklings.' "Aren't you two? Yes you are! Sire loves you, too!" He "baby-talked" to them as he hugged them and roughed up their helms.

Firestorm rolled his optics. "And my adopted brothers, Dike and Daemon. Daemon is the larger one."

Moonlight giggled. "Well, they're very cute."

"What are you doing here? I though I chased you away a long time ago." Hotlink grunted as he approached.

"I came back, sire. I'm allowed to visit."

"You can visit my grave." He grumbled. "Who is she? No, I remember her now. Are you trined?"

"Working on it."

"Work harder."

"Moonlight, this is my forever grouchy sire, Hotlink."

"Nice to meet you, sir." She inclined her helm to him.

"We've met before. You were only a few orbital cycles old when I first saw you, so you don't remember." He smirked. "You were a good looking sparkling. Better looking than anything he's given me." He jabbed a thumb at Bitstream.

"My sparklings are adorable. Their _sire_ ruined their faceplates with his coding." Bitstream riposted.

"Uh huh." Hotlink turned back to Moonlight. "You should accept Firestorm. He's one of my _nicer_ sons."

"I'm heavily leaning towards it." She nodded with a smile. "I think we will make a perfect trine."

Firestorm smiled, his wings fluttering.

* * *

It was a few joors later when Moonlight walked out of the apartment with Firestorm, the sun now setting over the horizon. She placed her servos on the banister and leaned against it, gazing over the city and all the brilliant colors being reflected off the glass towers. Firestorm stood beside her, his wings perked. He hesitated, then reached over and stroked her wing. She smiled, allowing him to touch her like this once again. His servo left her wing, hovered in the air for a moment, then dipped down and groped her aft. Her wings flicked, but she did nothing more. She smirked just before lunging her servo over and grasping his codpiece, giving it a tight squeeze.

"So, apparently my younger brother got accepted earlier this orbital cycle. I think maybe I should get my own trinemate already." She winked at him.

His smiled broadened, wings fluttering madly. "Okay, but, not here on this balcony where my creators can see."

"Let's dance then."

He leaned over and pecked a kiss to her lip plates. "Meet you in the skies, beautiful." And with that said, he transformed and took off.

She wasted no time in leaping over the banister, transforming, and following after him.

* * *

 **Three Decacycles Later:**

Starscream was absolutely beaming as he stood in front of the monitor with his trinemates. His smile was much too large for his handsome visage, his wings fluttering vigorously.

"Eclipse and I are calling her Nova." Dawnstar said, a smile of her own on her winsome visage as she held a newly emerged Seekerlet in her arms, bundled in a blanket. The Seekerlet was only a couple of orbital cycles old and still hadn't onlined her optics.

"And Hyper and I have decided on Whirlwind for ours." Starblade added, holding her newly emerged son, who was seven orbital cycles old and had just onlined his scarlet optics.

"They're beautiful, femmes." Starscream remarked. "I wish I was there to hold them. Is Skyraider or Moonlight making any sparklings yet? Has Starstreak or Thunderbolt trined?"

"No, those two are waiting to have sparklings. Starstreak is being courted by Turbojet, and Thunderbolt still wants to stay single." Dawnstar informed him.

"Thunderbolt is wasting away his life…"

Dawnstar shrugged. "He can do whatever he wants. In about five stellar cycles I'll have one with Nightstrike."

"Keep 'em coming. I want a lot of grandcreations and great-grandcreations."

"I know, dad. When are you coming back?"

He hesitated. "Soon, princess. It won't be much longer."

"Better not be. You need to come see the newest members of the family."

"I will, sweetspark. And I'll bring home my own surprise."

"What?"

He just smirked. "You'll see.

* * *

 **Sixteen Orbital Cycles Later:**

The former Air Commander was trembling, never looking away from the scene before him. He tightly held the servos of his brothers, chewing on his lower lip plate, unable to cycle air.

Ratchet and Wheeljack were at the machine, running it through a "birth simulation." The spark was leaving the pseudo spark chamber and moving into the artificial gestation tank to enter the protoform within. It was the final step of creating this new life, and very tricky.

"It's in." Wheeljack finally said after what felt like an eternity.

"That's what she said." Skywarp muttered to Thundercracker. The blue seeker just glared at him.

Ratchet pressed the necessary commands on the machine, causing the artificial gestation tank to begin to open. The Seekers and Skyfire all perked their wings, anxiously watching the scene unfold before them. The Autobot CMO reached inside of the gestation tank and began to mess with something before pulling out a small Seekerlet, covered in the fluids that a gestation tank should contain. The doctor disconnected all the wires and took the towel that Wheeljack offered him. He gingerly wiped the newly emerged clean and ran his scanner over it. He viewed the results, grinned, and picked up a blanket from the table and bundled the little one up in it. And it was then that the sparkling finally made a soft crying sound.

Starscream's spark skipped a few pulses, his frame completely frozen. Ratchet approached him and handed the sparkling over.

"Congratulations, Starscream. You have a mechling."

The Seeker Alpha couldn't speak. He tentatively reached out with quaking servos and took the tiny sparkling from the CMO. He held him close, just looking at that tiny, dark face of his son. The world around him forgotten, his crowding trinemates and Conjunx Endura nonexistent. Only this precious, little creation of his occupied all his senses. He smiled, hugging the little one carefully, never wanting to let go. Now he had a creation with both of his beloveds. And he finally had a son.

"Oh, Star…" Thundercracker said softly, unsubspacing a cloth and wiping at his trineleader's cheekplates as coolant began to leak from his optics.

"So, what are we going to call him, my love?" Skyfire asked.

"I-I want him to have 'sky' in his designation. A-after his sire." He managed between happy sobs.

"Alright, what have you been thinking?"

Starscream was silent a moment, wiping at his optics. "I-I have Dawnstar… A morning star… The first light to a new beginning… A-and now I have a son… A-and the end to so much pain… So.. th-the fading light at the end of the orbital cycle…"

"Something about dusk then?"

Starscream was silent for a few kliks, going over all the designations he had written down decacycles ago. He finally looked up at his Conjunx Endura. "Nightsky."

"Nightsky it is." He leaned over and kissed his mate.

Starscream pecked a kiss to his son, his wings fluttering. "Thunder… Can you find Soundwave? I know he's still in Iacon. I… I want him to see my son."

Thundercracker slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Starscream sat on Skyfire's lap, as he sat on the couch in their quarters. Skywarp was beside them, cuddling against the Autobot. Starscream stroked the tiny helm of his son, letting the small Seekerlet refuel. Ratchet had been able to get the Alpha Seeker's systems to produce the weak energon for his creation by manipulating the production unit to believe he had just given birth. Starscream had been drinking additive filled energon just a few orbital cycles prior to his son's emergence, so his systems were ready for the nursing sparkling.

"Never thought I'll see you be a carrier, Scree." Skywarp commented as he watched.

"I never thought I would be a _creator_ …" The tri-colored Seeker said as he took the feeding tube away from his son who had finally finished. He pushed it back into his chest and folded his chest plates back over.

Nightsky cooed softly, snuggling into his carrier, his minuscule servos balled into fists. A faint smile crept over Stasrcream's faceplates just before he kissed his son's helm.

The door hissed open and two blue mechs entered. Starscream perked his wings, smiling.

"Hey." The Decepticon's ex SIC said softly.

"Hey." Soundwave intoned.

Thundercracker sat on the other side of Skyfire, leaning into the larger mech. Starscream regarded his trinemate before gesturing for Soundwave to approach, which he did. Then, the Seeker leader did something he thought he would never do. He held out his son, his creation, to Soundwave. To the one person he thought he would never trust or ever care for.

"His designation is Nightsky."

Soundwave hesitated, then gingerly accepted the sparkling, holding the bundled up thing in his arms. His visor brightened some, studying the tiny being.

"I hope you could come to Vos with us. I would like you to watch him grow." Starscream said quietly. "And maybe become friends with him."

Soundwave looked up at him. "Soundwave: Will consider."

Starscream smirked. "I think he likes you already."

Soundwave gazed back down, the Seekerlet curled into his chest piece. "Nightsky: Adorable. Starscream: Congratulations. Soundwave: Happy for you."

"Thanks, Soundwave. It means a lot." His wings fluttered for a moment.

* * *

 **One Orn Later:**

Starscream walked alongside his Conjunx Endura, holding his servo with one hand as the other held his son. Nightstrike had onlined his optics several orbital cycles ago, the magenta glow of them never dimming. He stuffed his tiny fist into his mouth and thoughtfully chewed as he excitedly scanned his new surroundings. He occasionally would turn to his carrier, giggle, then quickly look away. Starscream's love for him only grew, remembering how Dawnstar did the same thing with him when she was this age.

"So, you'll carry him as we travel back to Vos." Starscream instructed. "I rather not have to borrow a ship from the Autobots."

"Yeah, I can carry him. But I'm not carrying the rest of you guys." Skyfire said.

"I want to leave either tomorrow or the orbital cycle after. I want to see Dawn's face when I show her her little brother."

"Don't worry, we'll leave soon enough. Are you going to talk to Rung over video chats?"

"We've been talking about it. He says as long as we can secure the line and I'm comfortable with it, we can try. I was going to talk to Bitstream about it."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Why are we out here anyway? Where are you taking us?"

"Oh, you'll like it." The shuttle assured his Seeker.

"Uh huh. Ow…" He grunted when Nightsky smacked him in the faceplates. "I guess I was wrong… The violence at a young age doesn't come from Moonstar's side… It comes from mine."

Skyfire snorted a snicker, giving Starscream's servo a loving squeeze. "You're so precious, Star."

"Am not. Nightsky is. And you're going to be easier to raise than the hellion because you won't get separation anxiety. Right? Please don't."

Nightsky giggled, his fist still in his mouth. He reached up and grabbed at his carrier's olfactory sensor, squealing when Starscream snapped at him, his denta making a clicking sound. But instead of trying to slip his servo into Starscream's mouth as Dawnstar used to always do, he instead attacked back and smacked his carrier's cheekplates.

"Ow… Abusive son of mine…"

"We're here."

Starscream looked up, his optics widening and wings instantly drooping. He swallowed, his optics darting to Skyfire. "W-why are we here?"

"Because, I talked to Optimus and he pulled a few strings. Come on." He smiled at his beloved, gently leading him towards the orphanage that had rejected them before.

Starscream chewed his lower lip plate and reluctantly followed. They entered the building and approached the front desk.

"Skyfire and Seeker Starscream of Vos." Skyfire said to the receptionist.

He looked up at them. "Ah, good. We already have your application here and everything looks good." He said as he grabbed a datapad. "Both of you have passed the psychological tests, background checks, and we have several recommendations from some very… trustworthy sources. So, with all that checking out, you may proceed to the next step."

Starscream's optics widened. He tugged at Skyfire's arm, looking up at him with shock. Skyfire simply smiled at him.

"And the next step is?" Skyfire inquired.

"You may proceed into the back and pick who you would like to adopt."

"Thank you." Skyfire turned and pulled a dumbstruck Starscream along. He palmed a door open and took him to the back, soon entering a large room filled with sparklings of various ages all playing games, watching a movie, and messing with toys. There were grounders, flyers, and other alt. modes. Most of them were mechlings, but there were a few femmlings as well. Skyfire looked down at the Seeker, smiling broadly. "Well, pick someone."

Starscream looked up at him, his wings trembling. "A-anyone?" He uttered barely audible.

"Yes, anyone." Skyfire got down on one knee to be optic level with him. "Pick whoever you want and we will take them home and raise them as one of ours. I will love whoever you choose. Now, go on." He gave him a gentle shove forward.

Starscream hesitated, glancing back at his mate, then anxiously walking forward. His optics searched around the room, looking for someone to stand out. His gaze stopped on a mechling in the corner, reading from a datapad. He approached him, taking a moment to note that it was indeed a flyer.

"Hey." He said.

The mechling looked up, obviously a bit shy by how he quickly looked away. Starscream sat down next to him, setting Nightsky on his lap.

"What are you reading?"

The mechling hesitated before speaking. "A-a science fiction novel." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"Science fiction? You a fan of the sciences?"

The mechling slowly nodded.

Starscream smirked. "I'm a fan as well. I'm a scientist." He paused. "So, you got any friends here?"

The mechling shrugged. "Not really…"

"Not really? You either do or you don't."

The mechling didn't say anything.

"Do you like adventures?"

The mechling nodded.

"Wanna learn how to fight and have a big family to support you through everything?"

The mechling faintly grinned, nodding his helm again.

"What's your designation?"

"Sponson."

"Sponson? Well, mine is Seeker Starscream. And this is my son, Nightsky. Nighttie, say hi."

Nightsky didn't respond, too busy poking his digits into Starscream's outer cooling fans and making them spin around.

"Apologies. He has no manners as of yet." He turned back to Sponson. "How long have you've been here?"

"All my life… I was dumped when I was… three orbital cycles old."

"Your creators didn't want you?"

He slowly shook his helm, looking down at his datapad. Starscream perked his wings.

"Well… screw them. They're the ones missing out. And lucky me."

Sponson looked up at him. "How are you lucky?"

"I get to meet you, befriend you, and if you want, I could adopt you as well."

Sponson's faceplates lit up, a smile spreading over his visage. "Really? You'd adopt me?"

Starscream smirked that classic smirk of his. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes!"

"Think you could handle living with Seekers?"

"I can handle anything. Just watch me."

Starscream studied him, his optics glowing. "I shall. Let's go sign the adoption papers."

Sponson jumped up, squealing excitedly as he bounced on his peds. Starscream stood up, placing Nightsky on a hip. He took Sponson's servo and approached Skyfire, giving his mate a nod of his helm. Skyfire smiled, crouching down so he could meet the mechling.

"This, Sponson, is Skyfire. He'll be your sire." Starscream introduced.

"Hi, Sponson." Skyfire waved at him.

Sponson sheepishly waved back.

"Let's get the paperwork completed and take him home. I want Dawnstar to meet _both_ of her new brothers." He fluttered his wings.

"Alright. Come on, Sponson." Skyfire took his servo and walked away with him.

Starscream started to follow, but stopped. He looked down at Nightsky, stroking his helm. "I hope you're watching, Moonstar. He may not be the one we lost… But, Primus, look at him. He's beautiful." He said quietly, his optics never leaving his son. "I wish you were here to meet him. Him and all the grandcreations and great-grandcreations." He swallowed, looking up at nothing in particular. "One orbital cycle… we will be reunited, my love. And, eventually, you'll get to finally meet the family you helped to create." He was silent a moment, looking back down at his son. "None of this would have ever happened without you. Thank you, my perfect Moon." He pecked a kiss to his son's brow, hugged him close, then followed his Conjunx Endura to the front room to finish the adoption process, his spark finally feeling free of all the burdens it had been carrying. The last of his demons killed off, and only brighter orbital cycles to come. For now and always.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And that is the end to _Spurius_ and this series. This was really just a long epilogue, showing you what had happened to everyone after _The Libero Trilogy_. So, yay for being done with it!  
**

 **Starstreak and all his siblings eventually got full trines and had sparklings. Dawnstar had sparklings with both her trinemates, and Sideswipe eventually learned to get along with his new "brothers." Sponson was welcomed by all the Seekers, and Starscream and Skyfire adopted six other sparklings over time. Nightsky grew up to be a very tall Seeker and a ladies mech. ;)**

 **Stormbreaker got two femmes as trinemates and is now the coolest Seeker around after inventing some major break throughs using the skills of his creators that they passed down to him. He never got leadership over the Seekers.**

 **Starscream's PTSD and depression eventually disappeared over time with the help of Rung and his family/trine. He rejoined politics once Vos was fully rebuilt, and is working on becoming a supreme ruler of Cybertron.**

 **Skyfire opened his own Science Academy for underprivileged youngsters. Him and his Autobot friends even took a few trips to other planets to explore, Starscream tagging along for a few of them.**

 **Thundercracker became a published author and beat ALL the videogames.**

 **Skywarp eventually found love with a very hot grounder femme who was also a dancer. Best part for him, she was super kinky and didn't mind his "tentacles." He cursed the universe by having three sparklings.**

 **Sideswipe became a successful business mech and owner of a large corporation. Sunstreaker became a famous artist and his murals are painted around Vos.**

 **Prowl stayed a grouch. Jazz still refuses to give up on him.**

 **Rodimus became chief of a femme only tribe after crash landing on another planet. He refuses to call for help, despite Ultra Magnus' recommendations.**

 **Dawnstar got her pink castle. She refuses to comment on it.**

 **Soundwave remained in Kaon, visiting Vos regularly. Him and Starscream became good friends and talk about everything together. Currently, Starscream made Soundwave get an account on a dating site and go on five blind dates set up by the Seeker. Starscream continues to try and play matchmaker.**

 **Shockwave is still forever alone.**

 **Hook and the other Constructicons open a large hospital and save millions. Hook and Starscream remain good friends.**

 **Cybertron is eventually restored to its former glory, and Autobot and Decepticons alike live peacefully together.**

* * *

 **Spurius is latin for "bastard." Some facts on _Spurius_.**

 **191 pages long and 65,141 words. Began on June 9 and completed on June 26 of 2016.**

 **I only wrote this story because so many wanted to find out if Dawnstar got a trine, if Starstreak ever found his biological sire, and if Starscream could ever have another sparkling. Well, I answered those questions for you.**

 **This will be the last sequel I write for this series. I do not want to keep "milking" a story because then it will ruin it. Just like all those sequels for movies that turned out to be shit. All because the first movie didn't need a sequel. Same with this.**

 **The ONLY story that I will still write that will be connected to the _Libero Trilogy_ is "An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling," which will be small scenes of Starscream and Moonstar trying to raise Dawnstar. And it will be in that story where you will learn more about Moonstar.**

 **Now, what to expect from me next? The story mentioned above and another story NOT connected to _The Libero Trilogy_. _Illicitus_ will be the next project, which is about Starscream and Skyfire having a forbidden relationship. It will have much of the same background as this series, Starscream's prewar life, Seeker culture, and be a mixture of the IDW G1 comics and G1 cartoon. It will be violent, suspenseful, funny, and really awesome.  
**

 **Oh, and no, I will not say what happened to Starscream's carrier, Moonlight. Some mysteries are never solved. She probably was killed and her body dumped, or maybe abducted, or sold, or who knows what. But, whatever happened to her, she's gone and Starscream will never know the truth.**

 **So, come join be in _Illicitus_ and continue hating me as I abuse the awesomeness that is Super Sexy Starscream. ;)**


End file.
